Hunger Games Dawn Book 3
by Lady Raksha
Summary: The conclusion of my trilogy. Summary after ch 1 don't want to spoil too much
1. Part One: Faded Memories

My heart pounds against my chest as Anna, the escort for District Five, reaches into a bowl full of slips of paper with names on them. One slip will be chosen and the owner of that name will be sent into an arena to fight to the death with twenty-three others. It has been this way for fifty-six years.

Since the Forty-first games, my family has had at least one slip of paper with the name 'Welkin'. The Fiftieth games were the worse when our family had a total of thirteen slips between us, possibly more if any of the three took out a tesserae for a friend as I did.

Aron is on his final year of the reaping and as far as I know only has seven slips of paper with his name. After this my family can enjoy a brief respite from the threat of the arena if only his name isn't called.

I hold my breath and squeeze my eyes shut begging it will be anyone but Grayson Aron Welkin. Up on stage I can hear the piece of paper being opened as Anna takes a sharp breath. Her gasp startles me and my eyes shoot open. _No. No, no, no. Not him._

Anna is pale faced and frightened as she turns to look behind, her face apologetic, before turning back to the microphone.

"And Grayson Welkin."

A scream catches in my throat. They can't have him! The capitol has done enough to my family. Why can't they just leave us be?

The whole crowed is muttering as Aron takes the stage. His eyes are looking anywhere but behind him where certainly he will see tears. Before I know it he is taken into custody to say his farewells to his loved ones. But unlike so many before him, one loved one will go with him to the capitol.

It's all over. Everything feels like a dream a horrible dream that I can't wake up from. A deafening silence passes through the district as a train rolls into town. Two sets of parents climb into the car containing the wooden boxes of our loved ones. One mother weeps openly, but the other is in a daze, the same look she's had since her child was killed, as her son is lowered out of the train and taken to the graveyard.

_"Boron. Wake up."_

Something pulls me away from this scene and into darkness. Slowly I realize that I'm in my room and I sit up with my hands behind my head. It was just another nightmare.

"Sorry," I say to my wife, Evy and pull her close.

"Same nightmare?" she asks resting her head on my chest.

I kiss her on her brow, "Yea. Go back to sleep."

**A/N: Didn't want to spoil the fact that I changed the POV by having a summary. So you get one now.**

**Boron Welkin, the eldest child of the victor Falon Dawnson, has the same nightmare over and over. His baby brother, Aron, is chosen for the Hunger Games and dies in the arena. In just a few short days his nightmares will either be confirmed or just a thing of nightmares. And all he's hoping for is just one more year to keep his brother.  
**

**Story is told from Boron's POV so he can recount some of the events that "Winter Storm" was a bit fuzzy on or Falon just didn't know what happened then. Enjoy! (Oh, 1 more thing... this one will take a bit since, unlike the other two which were done/almost done before posting, this one is very much in the works.) **


	2. Chapter 2

The arena is something that scared me for as long as I can remember. It scared my parents more. There were times where my mother would come into our rooms at night just to make sure we were still there. Other times she would come into the room to calm me down and hold me tight until I could fall asleep again. She did that for all of us.

Being the son of a victor of the Hunger Games, we were better fed than the rest of the district, but not by much. One of mother's friends won her games because she could go hungry longer than everyone else. If we were bound for the games, she wanted to give us every possible advantage.

Our parents and grandparents were always so careful with everything they did and say. It didn't really sink in why until I was almost nine years old. Just like when my brother and sister were born, Father took us to a friend's house when Mother went into labor. The previous two times I had gone to the mayor's house, but because of the Victory Tour that house was going to be chaos and so we went to the North's.

Tomas and Lillian North played games in the little space they had when the shouting starts. At first I was curious what was going on when Tomas went to investigate but when he came back he was pushing for us to go to the back room.

"Tom?"

"They started a riot," says Tomas. "Keep the kids down."

I'm not sure how long we stayed huddled in the back when someone came in through the front door.

"Tomas North?"

Lillian grabbed onto her husband's sleeve for him to stay, but he didn't and walked into the front room. I couldn't hear most of the conversation, but I hear 'Peacekeepers fired into the crowd'.

"Lil I'll be right back," said Tomas.

Lillian stands up and goes to the door, "Don't you dare leave Tomas North."

"If they find him here, they'll think Falon had something to do with it and kill them."

Soon Lillian returns and moves us back to the ground. More time passes and Tomas returns. Hardly a minute passes when there's loud banging on the front door with orders to open up.

White uniformed Peacekeepers barge in with guns at the ready as soon as the door opens. Lillian stands protectively between us and the Peacekeepers.

"Tomas and Lillian North?" says one.

"That's us, sir," Tomas says. "And our houseguests, Boron, Rotor, and Clea Welkin. Falon Dawnson's children."

The terrifying man turns sharply to us. "What are they doing here?"

Lillian speaks up, "Falon went into labor yesterday. The kids came to stay with us until the baby comes."

"Very well. No one is to leave their homes except for work. You will be escorted by Peacekeepers when your shift comes. Anyone violating this rule will be shot on sight."

"Understood," says Tomas.

With that the band of four Peacekeepers leaves. Tomas leans up against the door and takes a few deep breaths. "Lil, start rationing the food."

The next day, Tomas returns home pale faced. Lillian sends us to the back room. We hear her gasp a couple times when Tomas walks in.

"We've got to talk," he says.

He breaks it to us as gently as possible. Mother was taken to the capitol and Grandpa Jay is dead. My nightmares wake me up several times in the night. They've gotten so bad for all of us that Tomas and Lillian just stay in the room rather than go to their own bed.

A week passes and the only thing I know about my mother is that she was taken by the capitol. I overheard Tomas one time that he 'didn't want to scare the kids' with the rumors of what happened to her. As for Father and his parents, they sent us letters letting us know how much they love us and hope to be with us soon.

Food is running out quickly. Father sends some home with Tomas every day, but that is running low also. Our rations get smaller by the day and we learn what it is to really starve. I hate it, but there's nothing I can do. Clea curls up in a little ball most the day. Lillian has a hard time getting her to eat anything. Rotor and I try to help but she just doesn't want to eat.

Peacekeepers enter the house again, this time for us. Lillian and Tomas want to come with us, but they aren't allowed. Clea isn't able to make it far before she collapses.

"What's this?"

"She's hungry sir," I say.

I'm unnerved by the slight twitch in his lip that's almost a smile. "Get her up."

"Rotor, help me get her on my back," I say. Rotor nods and makes sure she is secured before we keep walking. I'm not as strong as I thought I was as I struggle to keep up with the Peacekeepers.

We're taken to the Justice Building where we sit and wait in the area where tributes say goodbye to their families before going to the arena. A woman comes in with box containing a strange looking device. All of us get a shot to the arm and without a word she packs up her things and leaves.

And then we meet him, Marcus Panthra. He stares at us for awhile before saying, "You must be hungry."

Rotor and I nod, but Clea has fallen asleep again. Food is brought in, but we can't eat much. Marcus watches us as we nibble on the bread. It's not an unkind look like the other man, but something different rests behind his eyes. I would've never guessed it was sympathy.

We stay in the Justice Building for hours when Marcus returns. "Up you get. I'm taking you home."

Rotor and I exchange looks of surprise before we follow him with our sister to an awaiting car. I've never been in a car before, only heard about them from mother. My curiosity on how it works grows and the entire drive I resist the urge to see what each button does. Rotor's curiosity is kept in check by fear for this man otherwise I'm sure the buttons would've been tried twice.

The door opens again and we're instructed to get out. I can hardly believe it, we're home. Father takes us all at once and hugs us holding back tears. I breathe in his familiar scent on his shirt and curl up against him.

"Thank you," Father says.

Marcus looks at us for a moment. "You're a rare person, Grayson Welkin."

Then something strange happens, Marcus gives Father a chess piece. Father quickly wipes off the look of shock on his face and stares at him. "Can you tell me anything about Falon?"

"No," Marcus answers firmly. "I haven't asked. I can't appear to be attached to her otherwise this thing gets handed over to someone else. I prefer to get my own hands dirty. If she's still alive, Messalina will do everything to keep it that way. She's not the type you'd want to underestimate."


	3. Chapter 3

Another week passes and Father lets us sleep in his bed every night while he is taken to work. Our Grandparents keep a sharp eye on us. We sleep a lot now and sometimes Father gets home before we wake up. We still have a little food left but we're not sure how much longer that will last.

One morning Father comes back from work and collapses on the couch. His hands are clasped behind his head and for the first time in my life I hear him cry. Grandfather walks into the room and sits down next to him.

"No one knows anything," says Father. "She's alive, she's dead, she's being tortured, she was tortured to death. The only rumor holding steady is they've executed her. Why can't they just tell us? At least in her arena we knew."

Rotor walks into the room. I had no idea he was listening too, "Mommy's not coming back is she?"

"We don't know that," Grandfather answers quickly.

It's been a whole month since we left our home excited that soon we'd have a new sibling. We were laughing and playing games with friends and then our world was turned upside-down. Just when I think that our mother is gone for good, Father calls to us to come in quick. There she is, the woman who loves us more than anything.

I'm not sure which of us held the other tighter, but I remember not minding how many times she kissed and hugged me. We're introduced to our baby brother, Aron, and we take turns holding him. For the first time in a month I'm actually happy.

We're still allowed to sleep in our parent's room. Mother has to take pills that make her tired all the time. There have been a few times where she's so exhausted that she doesn't even hear Aron when he cries. Those were the times when I woke up and fed him a bottle. She feels guilty when that happens, but she can't help it. She tried to stop taking the pills, but she was in so much pain that I begged her to take them again. I promised to take care of Aron and I did with Grandmother's help.

Mother only walked Rotor and I to school once. Father wouldn't let her do it a second time since she collapsed partway up the walkway to the Victor's Village. Slowly the days got better. We missed Grandpa Jay a lot, especially mother. Another two weeks pass before we learn to sleep in our own beds again. Occasionally we'd sneak back in to be with Mother since Father was at work anyway. She seemed amused at that.

The morning starts out the same way just as it has since I could remember. Mother and Grandmother pull out our best outfit to wear for part of the day. Father isn't home yet, he won't see us until we're down in the square. Alara and Valance Cloud come over for a small breakfast that we eat in relative silence before we all walk down together.

All around there are banners and signs giving the look of a holiday. But this isn't a day for celebration. Today is the day of the reaping.

Flashing light greets us as a several reporters run up to us shouting stuff at Mother. Our Grandparents move us to the side while Mother answers their questions. They get a few shots of my siblings and I before they let us pass.

"There're more white decorations this year," says Grandfather.

I don't know what he's talking about, but Mother and Grandmother take a moment to look around before they're nodding in agreement.

"A bit excessive," says Mother. "It's almost like they're expecting something."

And then I know what they're talking about all around the square are more Peacekeepers than ever in the square, up on rooftops, and all with guns. Clea grabs on tighter to Mother's pant leg, she never did wear a dress to this thing, as a group of Peacekeepers march past.

"Be good, I'll see you all in a few weeks," says Mother. One at a time she hugs and kisses us. I know she has to leave every year, but this time is harder.

"You'll see me on the TV just like you do every year, Boron," she assures me before I get to say goodbye to her as well.

Auntie A and Mother make their way through the crowd as the big kids are gathering in the center of the square. Two of them will be leaving us probably forever after this day.

Up on stage Mother and Alara join Mayor Pepper Peaks. Pepper gives Mother a sound hug, which is odd since they usually greet each other in the back. Anna joins them on stage and greets all three of them in her usual friendly manner. The four women sit and chat for awhile before the clock sounds in the district.

Then the same routine starts. Pepper stands in front of the microphone, reads the Treaty of Treason, and states the two victors for District Five. Next she introduces Anna and the two trade places. Anna says a few words and then reaches into the first bowl, but then reaches into the second.

"She normally waits doesn't she?" I ask.

"Shh," whispers Grandmother. "I'll tell you later."

Anna opens both and in a clear voice announces, "Irma Brace and Red Thorton."

My grandparents and Valance move close to us as the commotion in the crowd starts. Shouts of having the names rigged ring out. Slowly we're pulled back towards the reporters as the crowd gets louder. Above us, the Peacekeepers point their guns to the crowd.

A boy and girl leave the crowd of kids and take the stage. Like other years they look scared. Why shouldn't they be? They're leaving here to die.

Quickly they are removed from the stage and a district official motions for everyone else to leave as well. Grandfather pulls at all of us to move towards the Victor's Village. We're far enough from the gathering when we stop and wait for Father.

When he joins us I can tell he's not having a good morning. Later I hear him talking with his parents and Valance. "Spoke with Benton and he says Red was Quad's pupil when he became a mentor. Neither one of them got to say goodbye. They just took them straight to the train. Everyone was ordered to go home immediately."

Didn't get to say goodbye? I imagine what it must feel like to leave behind everything that you love before leaving for the Capitol. But I wouldn't leave everyone behind, I'd have Mother with me until they sent me into the arena. No one else would be able to claim as much.


	4. Chapter 4

Just like she said, we see Mother on the TV. It seems that every member of the Capitol is smothering her with attention. Mother gives them the smile she gives officials, visitors from the capitol, and Peacekeepers. It's the one that fades as soon as she's away from them. The victors give her longer hugs than normal and for them they get one of her genuine smiles.

Back home more Peacekeepers arrive as the games begin. In the square the stocks and other devices make their reappearance now that the media has left. Only a couple stocks are occupied and thankfully no hangings. The execution of traitors in our district was one of the few times the power worked during the winter.

School is canceled for the opening day and we stay close to our family. Valance Cloud, comes over to watch with us since her sister, Alara, is with Mother at the Capitol. At the end of day one, only Irma survived.

Rotor and I are walking home from school when we hear an ear shattering scream echo through the district. There's only one place that a voice could be that loud, the arena. Up on the screens that they have posted all over the district Irma is being ripped apart by the biggest mutt I've ever seen.

People are frozen, staring up at the screen, but they do nothing. There are too many Peacekeepers around with their weapons at the ready. It's like they knew this would happen and if anyone tries anything, the Peacekeepers will fire without hesitation. Some of them enjoy the games, but others are clearly not enjoying the show.

"Come on," I say tugging at Rotor's arm. Mother said if something horrible happened to one of our tributes to get home immediately. I think she knew this would happen.

Irma's screams are easily heard as we start up the path to the Victor's Village. We're not five minutes on it when Father comes rushing down making sure we're all right. Rotor is scared stiff and Father has to carry him the rest of the way while I'm doing everything not to show my fear.

Back at the house, Valence rocks Clea back and forth singing softly. Games are required viewing and we always have to have our TV on and the volume up. But that doesn't mean we can't be outside.

The screaming stops, but I'm not sure how long it took before we heard the cannon go off. Once that happens it is like the air gives us permission to breathe again, but we're all still shaking.

Valance is the first to recover, "They'll try to interview Falon after that."

Without waiting to see if it's all right, I hurry into the house to see if it's true. The cameras are focused on the door to the booth as Caesar Flickerman, the host of the Hunger Games, says they are awaiting an interview with District Five Victor and Mentor, Falon Dawnson.

Several minutes pass before Mother emerges. Never before had I seen her look so scary, not even when I got in trouble. Reporters are shouting to get her attention asking about her feelings on what just happened.

"It's never good to see the children you've mentored to die and especially not like that. Every year a mentor hopes to bring a Victor home. This year the odds were never in District Five's favor. To the other mentors with a kid still alive in the arena, I wish them the best of luck."

She said those words with such ice that I'm glad I'm not the one she was speaking too.

"What of the rumors that you were taking a respite from the spotlight and having Alara Cloud take over as mentor for District Five?"

"There are only two victors in my district," says Mother. "Six months ago it came dangerously close to going down to one. In order to give the tributes of District Five the greatest opportunity, I believe it necessary to have every member of the team prepared to step up if something like that happens. Rest assured I will be here next year and every year after that to fulfill my role as mentor."

An official walks in front of the cameras and says that's all the questions she'll take for now. Before the screen cuts back to Caesar, I see Mother joining Messalina Galba and the two walk off together.

The next day Mother returns deathly calm. I've never seen her like this and I'd be lying if I said I wasn't scared of her. Grandfather says it's best to leave her be for now. For a couple days she is silent with a cold anger etched on her face.

Father came to pick Rotor up after school since he was in town for the tributes' funeral. I had to stay after to finish an assignment and would follow later. When I left a couple hours later I spotted Mother.

I keep calling out to her, but she doesn't hear me and so I follow. Not many come to this part of the district. It's been abandoned for years and Mother doesn't like me or anyone coming over this way. So what was she doing here?

Mother is all curled up in a ball slowly rocking back and forth. She stares at nothing her eyes wide and scared. "Just keep playing along. It will be over soon. Just play along."

I try shaking her awake but she stays the way she is and continues to mutter the same thing over and over again. As fast as I can I run back to the school to find someone to help me. My teacher is gone, but Mother's old teacher is there talking with someone else.

"Mr. Scaler!"

I know my parents have taught me never to interrupt someone when they're talking, but this is an emergency.

Mr. Scaler gestures to the other adult to wait a moment. "What's all the fuss, Boron?

I tug at his sleeve pulling him in the direction that I just came from, "Something's really really wrong with my mother."

Mr. Scaler grabs my shoulders, "Where is she?"

Now that I have help it feels like it takes less time to get to where I found her.

"She's down here," I say sliding down the crater. Nothing has changed.

"What's wrong with her?" I cry.

Mr. Scaler ignores me and instead focuses on my mother. "Falon? Falon can you hear me? Falon come on you need to wake up." When she doesn't respond, he turns to me. "I need you to go get Tomas North and his son if you can. Go quick."

The North's live pretty close and I wonder why I didn't go there in the first place. Again I explain what was going on and Tomas and Lillian and their son Tomas Jr. (TJ) come with me.

Mr. Scaler looks at Tomas, "It was bound to happen sometime."

Tomas takes off his coat and wraps it around mother, "A miracle she's held on this long." Looking at his son he adds, "Think you could carry her on your own?"

TJ tries to pick her up but she starts screaming.

"Get him out of here," Mr. Scaler tells Lillian.

She takes my hand, "Come on sweetheart. They'll help your mother."


	5. Chapter 5

Morphling, that's what they call the stuff. It seemed to be the only thing that kept Mother calm. For a week Auntie Alara came over and injected her with the drug a couple times a day and then began weaning her off the stuff. It seemed to do the trick, she could keep calm without morphling, but after that I thought we lost our mother forever. She was here, but not all there.

The adults try to keep mother's hallucinations quiet from the rest of us, but it's hard not to see. There are periods where she is almost normal and she plays with us as if nothing had changed. But then she's having conversations with air. She's even tried to introduce me to her imaginary friends.

When I ask father or my grandparents about it later, they look sad. Father took us all aside and explained to us some of the things mother went through when she was younger. How when she got stung by tracker jackers she would sometimes see things that weren't there. That her imaginary friends were people she knew that died and when she's not well, she thinks they're still alive.

Friends of our family invite us over more often for sleepovers and play dates. These are the days when mother gets worse and they don't want us to see. Except for the one time when there was a heavy snow storm and we couldn't get home even if we wanted to.

Grandma is home all the time now taking care of us along with the Cloud sisters. Mother still does things with us, but most the time she doesn't know she's our mother. Sometimes she would laugh when we told her and said she was too young for that sort of thing. Her father told her no boyfriends, let alone a husband, until she was out of the reaping.

Other times she would ask questions, genuinely curious about this supposed life she lived. I remember one time I tried convincing her that I was her son. When she asked who my father was and I told her Gray Welkin, she smiled and said something along the lines of 'Oh? I think I could live in this dream a bit longer.'

Then there were times when we'd sit in the basement with all of her inventions taking them apart and putting them back together. She'd look over my work and compliment me on my skill. It almost feels like before except she believes herself my friend and nothing else. Each day goes by and I miss her even more.

Like we did every year, we got all dressed up for the Victory Tour dinner in Five. Auntie Alara takes Rotor, Clea, and me down to the Justice Building where the mayor's children Lilac, Cherry, and Ron immediately grab hold of us to sit with them. District Two won this year and Casca is coming as mentor.

Mother's absence is explained by Alara that she was feeling under the weather and didn't want to risk others catching what she had. The subject is dropped and all curiosity put aside. If anyone goes to check Grandmother will stop them at the door saying she just took her medicine and will probably be out the rest of the night.

Later I see Casca pulling Alara away from the cameras. Something is up. With the cameras focused on the dancing I slowly make my way over to them and overhear part of the conversation.

"They're not sure if she'll come out this time. Her husband says she's blacked out like this before, but never this long."

Casca's face curls up in anger, "So you're telling me that it might've been a mercy for her to die in childbirth?"

Alara flushes, "I never said that."

"No, I am," growls Casca. "If she's still like this when the games come, you keep her away. A lot of the others hold onto her more than they would admit and if she's gone they might question what hope is there for them. You know Amaranth won't make it far without her."

When she looks away she spots me. "Boron, how long have you been there?"

Swallowing hard I answer, "Not long."

Clea picks the perfect moment to come over, "Auntie Pepper says to quit bugging the victors."

"All right," I say. Letting her lead me away by the hand I lean over to her, "Nice timing."

My sister looks smug and smiles. "Good, you owe me a dance now."

Mind you my sister's timing didn't get me out of being grounded later when Alara snitched on me to Father that I had ease dropped in the conversation.

Spring arrives and the blossoms are out. Father said there used to be a lot more trees in the district when he grew up. The walkway to school that Mother and he enjoyed growing up was paved when I turned five to make room for more houses. A couple of my friends live there now that I think about it.

Mother loves cherry blossoms and so the three of us spent time picking some on school grounds. When we gave them to Mother, something was different. Her eyes lost that vacant look and instead were very focused on what was in front of her. It was the way she hugged all of us that told me she was back.

My younger siblings were quickly forgiving but it took some time with me. For awhile I questioned if she'd leave us like that again. There would be moments where her gaze would cloud over for a moment and she'd stare off at something, but a few words from one of us and she'd be back.

**A/N: Sorry for the delay. Got family in town for a little while and I don't get to see them very often. More to come and as always reviews appreciated. **


	6. Chapter 6

The Hunger Games came around and it was time for her to leave for the Capitol again. This time instead of saying goodbye near the square we got to say them behind stage. Anna bubbles about how big we're all getting and how we take after Mother. She has no idea how far gone Mother was this past year.

As they leave for the train I wonder if she'll drop out again. I'm not sure if I can go through that again. Next year I'll be in the reaping and I want my Mother to be around when that happens.

Day one starts at the bloodbath and it looks as if District Five will be eliminated before the end of the day. The girl, Cori, is down and bleeding out on the ground. The boy, Drite, on the other hand is at the heart of the Cornucopia with supplies and a sword.

"He's out!"

The cameras stay at the bloodbath but occasionally show the tributes that are alive and on the move. Everyone is cheering him on. He really keeps us on our toes. Drite gave us a scare a few times, like when he fell into that pool filled with blood sucking leeches. Before we know it, he's in the top eight

When only eight tributes remain, reporters go to each tributes home and interview their friends and family. Occasionally my family and Valence Cloud are interviewed. With my siblings being so cute and young the reporters just love hanging around them. I don't really like cameras, but Mother taught me how to play nice until they go away. So I show them the latest things we've been working on together and assure them that some of these projects will hit the shelves soon.

Only two tributes remain, Drite and the boy from District Eight. The careers were all killed in a gas trap set by the Gamemakers. It was a bit of a shock really. Gamemakers never kill all of them off at once.

They are equally matched and armed as the battle starts. With each blow, the district reacts. The match continues and Drite finally gets the better of his opponent. The boy from Eight is down gasping for breath. Drite is exhausted, covered in grime and blood. Eight's tribute gets a close up. His eyes stare up at Drite as if to say 'end it then'. With a scream, Drite drives his blade into the boy.

Silence falls over the district. A few heartbeats later, the cannon fires. Drite Braddock has won.

"He's coming home!" someone shouts.

The district irrupts into a loud cheer. They begin chanting Drite's name. As I watch the district I wonder if this was how it was when Mother and Alara won their games.

All throughout the games, I wondered if Mother would drop out again like last year. As she gets off the train with Alara and Drite she seems just like before she left, only exhausted. A loud cheer irrupts as the media goes crazy over the new victor.

Clea and Rotor pull Drite's little brother all over the new house showing him things and how they work. His eyes are wide as he looks at everything that now belongs to his big brother. Drite and his mother, Lark, stay downstairs with Mother and the reporters. I'm pretty sure they can hear us running all over creation up here.

Things settle down and slowly start going back to normal. We now walk to school with Res Braddock. Lark, while uncomfortable at first around our families, has become a lot more sociable. I guess she expected us to be a bit brattier because we're growing up rather privileged. Res' friends used to come over very timid but now they're great friends also.

One night I wake up to a slight knocking on the door. Silently I slip down the stairs as Mother is opening the door.

Without a word she steps out of the way. Drite walks in with a haunted look on his face. Their voices are quiet until I hear a sound I never expected out of Drite, crying.

"I killed them. I killed them Mrs. Welkin!"

Mother wraps her arms around him and lets him cry out. Afterwards they sit and talk but in the interest of not getting caught, I sneak back to bed. As I drift to sleep I wonder what it is to kill someone and I question if I ever could if I went into the arena.


	7. Chapter 7

As the months until the next Hunger Games go by my friends and I get more nervous. Most of us will only have one slip of paper in the bowl, but a few our age have already taken out a tesserae as soon as they became eligible. Even the monthly delivery of food from Drite's winnings isn't enough for some families with too many mouths to feed.

Many times I've dreamed about going into the arena and dying. But now the nightmares have changed after seeing what Drite, what all the victors go through. There are times when he wants to cry out, but more often he wants to lash out at something or someone. One time he yelled at his brother and Mother saw and gave Drite a tongue lashing before handing him a stick and saying if he wants to take his temper out on someone it'll be her. They've become pretty good sparing partners. Even some of the Peacekeepers come up to watch their matches. Not that it's important, but Mother usually wins.

When Drite and Mother go on the Victory Tour I watch the Victors closely. What it must be like to be them. Most have an addiction to something. For some it's alcohol, others that morphling stuff, or other drugs. I don't think I ever want to end up like them.

One week before the reaping, Grandfather pulls me aside and has a long talk. He explained to me how my mother became a tribute for the Quarter Quell. I knew that year people had to vote on tributes and I couldn't understand how anyone could vote for Mother. When I learned she volunteered, things started to make sense. But Grandfather left me with a warning. He knew I had many friends at school and that most had a brother or two. Under no circumstances was I to volunteer for the arena.

"This family has lost enough members to the Capitol. Your mother's parents, my son, Jay, we've even lost your mother."

"But she's still here with us," I say confused.

Grandfather smiles gravely, "But she's not whole. She never really came back from the arena. Your mother used to have a passion about everything she did. If something was wrong, she'd let you know. You have no idea how ashamed the district felt after voting her in. Many asked to recast their votes, but it was too late.

"Now I know your mother volunteered, but that was to give the district a well deserved slap to the face. If you volunteer, you might kill her. Promise you won't volunteer."

I was twelve and so I promised. Every year Mother would sit patiently with Alara and Drite as names were read off for the Hunger Games. Each year I hope it's not me and I hope it's not my friends.

This goes on for three years until I turn fifteen and it's my little brother's turn to join the reaping. He was so scared especially since last year when a twelve year old boy was attacked by flesh eating spiders. Rotor has always been afraid of spiders and has to have our Mother kill them for him. Never did find out why. So when he had a panic attack the morning of the Reaping, I told him I would take his place if his name was chosen.

If Mother was going to lose a son, it would be me. As long as I was in the Reaping, Rotor wouldn't see the inside of an arena. But I would be out of the Reaping before Aron ever went in. He would be on his own along with Clea since I couldn't take her place.

What I didn't plan on was for Mother to hear me. I didn't have to explain, she understood. But then I confronted her on something I had been piecing together for a few years. Rumors in the district were small, but I did hear them. One of the most popular was that Mother was having an affair with Marcus Pantha. This was shut down pretty hard by Cody Peters and Blane Peaks, mom's long-time friends. The Falon they knew would never betray my father like that and especially not with that man.

Still, when I saw her at the Games, Father was always tense when Mother was seen in the company of other men. But there was something in Mother's look that told me she wasn't happy. And every now and then the commentators remarked that Marcus Panthra was seen once again with Falon Dawnson at some party or other.

And then there were the other Victors. For all the attractive ones, it was the same. Every time they were shown leaving a party it would always be with some wealthy member of the Capitol. Even Drite, whom I knew disliked the people up at the Capitol would leave with some girl.

I knew Mother kept a journal along with other notes that she hid in her room. I had expected to find an explanation to why the Victors behaved the way they did. A few pages into her notes and I got more than I bargained for.

Mother's notes are about a victor from two years ago, an attractive girl from District One. At first she talks about how she won the games and a little about her life. All of this you can learn by watching the Games. But then the story takes a twist as Mother explains how the life of the girl's brother was threatened to keep her compliant to what the Capitol demanded of her. She was now pregnant with her first child.

And then I remembered something Mother said that no matter how rich she was, how fancy of clothes and jewels she wore, or how much the Capitol adored her… at the end of the day she was still a slave.

Then what I seeing on the TV started to make sense. It was all false. None of the Victors flirted, went out on dates, or really enjoyed themselves at the Capitol. They were forced to do those things even… oh I wish I never found out. Because if it was true, and I knew it was, then the rumor that Mother and Marcus Panthra being together was more than plausible.

Not wanting to read another word I put the pages back together. When I pick up the last page I notice it's in code. Everything that she could possibly want to hide from someone is written in plain text, so what makes this page so special. I recognize the pattern and can read it almost as if she had written everything out word for word. It details a conversation with someone named "Rook" about the rebellion. Shock hits me first and then elation. Mother is part of the rebellion!

All of this I've wanted to confront her on, but until the day of Rotor's first Reaping I didn't know how to phrase it. And when she says that I'm like my father it just slips out. Like I expected, she was honest with me. It was true that President Snow sold the Victors to wealthy citizens or gave them as gifts for a night or more. That she had no idea who my father really was. But what wasn't true was her having anything but friendship with Marcus. The theory that popped into my head came right out that Marcus was Rook.

Busted big time. I had to confess everything I learned from the notes and how I got to them. I can look back now and laugh that she grounded me while she was gone provided I didn't go into the arena first.


	8. Chapter 8

It bugged me, not knowing who my birth father was, but as Mother said Grayson Welkin raised me making him my father no matter what a blood test said. What she didn't know was when Marcus visited District Five briefly to pick Mother up to tour the arenas, I asked him if he knew who sired me.

"I know you're Rook, sir."

Marcus gave a sideways smile, "So your mom said. Well then you know it's not me. I think I'd rather not get in trouble with your mom by telling you."

"She doesn't know. But from what you just said, you do."

He sighs. "I know the father's for all four of you. His name is Grayson Welkin, boy. That should be the only father you'll ever need to know about."

"Please?"

For a minute he checked around to make sure no one was within earshot. "By blood, you are Grayson's son."

"And my brothers and sister?" I ask hopefully.

"None of your business now is it?" he answered curtly. "If they feel a burning need to ask, then I have answers ready. But there are no answers for no questions asked. Got it?"

"Got it."

"Good," he says. "Now I may not be everything my reputation suggests, but if you ever tell your mom what I've just told you, then you will find out just how real some of those rumors are."

Not knowing Marcus as well as my mother, I'm not sure if he's serious or just playing with me. In that moment I chose to side with caution and believe him. I then say goodbye to Mother and then take my siblings to school. Little did I know that Marcus was demonstrating part of his reputation on my Mother in front of the town.

I knew that Marcus and mom were planning on staging something in front of the district that would serve as a reputation check for both of them. I don't think Father knew just how far it would go. We probably should've known something was up when she told Father to take another shift that day.

News about what happened got back to the school before we even got out.

"Whoa, slow down Nat," I say. "What happened?"

Nat, a friend of Res found us quickly as we were getting ready to head to our last class.

"My class was coming back from touring the plant when we heard the whip being used. When I went to investigate, that official from the capitol was flogging a man for not moving out of his way fast enough.

"Got about twelve slashes and probably more if your mother hadn't intervened, everyone else was just watching. She screamed at him to stop but he punched her across the face."

Anger boils up inside of me. I don't care if he's rook or helping the rebellion, no one hurts my family, "He hit my mother?!"

"Yea, she lost consciousness for a little bit. No one could do anything since that official threatened to shoot the first person to come to her aid. In the end he said he was taking your mother on a tour of the arenas."

I don't wait for school to end and I rush back home. Before I get to the road to the Victor's Village I overhear Blane Peaks and go to investigate.

"I had no idea," a man says.

"That's because you're like the rest of the district," Blane snaps. "You'd prefer to be mad at her for being the rich capitol butterfly rather than admit that the Capitol is hurting her again and there's nothing anyone can do about it without being killed!"

The man looks away ashamed. "So, she steps out of line one of her kids goes in?"

"Yea," Blane answers curtly. "Same goes for Pepper and me with our kids. Why do you think Falon chased you away when you know she forgives faster than anyone?"

"What have they done to her?" he asks.

Blane stares at him for a moment, "It's the Capitol. Use your imagination."

Just then Father walks up, "Is it true?"

"Depends on what you've heard," says Blane. "Officer Panthra punched Falon across the face and then took her on a tour of the arenas. She won't be back for the reaping. I'm sorry."

"What are you doing here Kyle?" Father asks.

The man looks uncomfortable, "Would you tell her I'm sorry when you see her next? I don't think she wants anything to do with me anymore." With that he leaves.

Not until I got home and saw how much blood was on her shirt did I know exactly how hard he hit her. In the end there was no getting all the blood out so we tossed it in the trash. I've never seen Father so angry before.

Every day we watched the news of the Capitol searching for any signs on where Mother was or how she was doing. But there was nothing about her or Marcus and that worried us. All the while I wonder why the arenas?

At the reaping, they keep Mother's seat open, but they know she's not going to be there. When Anna draws the name "Orrick Storms" I go pale. That's one of Res and Drite's friends.

On the lead up to the games, Drite talks up both tributes along with Anna and Alara. Days pass and still no sign of Mother. The commentators don't even mention her except to say she's absent.

The girl, Poppy, died in the bloodbath as she was trying to escape with supplies. Res watches the games over with us as we root Orrick on.

"Put the fire out, put the fire out," says Grandfather.

Res turns to him, "It's got to be cold in there, sir."

Grandfather looks grave, "But it's how the careers find you. They watch for smoke so they can start hunting you. It's late, you two should get to bed."

Reluctantly we obey and Res goes home. When I wake up the next day I learn Orrick was killed. No one from the Victor's Village went to school that day.


	9. Chapter 9

"Hey, there's she is!" says Rotor.

"Good catch, Rotor," says Grandfather. "She looks all right."

"Scared stiff, but all right," says Grandmother.

Caesar Flickerman takes a moment to say Falon Dawnson is back in the Capitol after a month's retreat to some of Panem's most exciting tourist locations, the arenas.

"There was only enough time for her to go to four: the Thirty-eighth and Thirty-ninth followed by the Twenty-third and…"

Grandmother's hand slaps over her mouth and Grandfather is silent. It takes me a minute to remember that's when my uncle went in and never came out.

"Falon celebrated her victory anniversary and birthday at the spot where it all started. Instead of recreating the bombing of District 13, the event was instead marked by a brilliant display of fireworks."

The camera then cuts to Mother genuinely laughing. "And here she is back with her fellow Victors." Amaranth sits down beside Mother as she drinks from whatever he handed her.

"All right, they're just toying with us now," says another commentator.

"It sure seems like that," says Caesar. "As many of you know it has been speculated for years that these two are secretly in love despite denying it at the start."

They banter back and forth on the different rumors while the camera stays on Mother and Amaranth as they sit together on the couch. Another Victor, Mom calls him Volts, comes up and Amaranth goes away.

Quickly the camera goes back to the two commentators with quizzical expressions. "And then there's the less popular rumor of her with Beetee."

Caesar smiles, "Don't forget the other rumor that's popped up in recent years of Falon and Casca. Well, it looks like she's focused on whatever invention Beetee's working on and we'll leave them to it as we return to the arena."

When I turn back to ask Grandmother a question I discover she's snuck out of the room without me noticing. Grandfather is still quiet as he stares at the screen before getting up. "Well, at least she's all right."

Rotor and I continue to do our homework while the Hunger Games continue in the next room until we hear Caesar again. "Up, up, up hold on folks looks like we've got some action coming up down in the arena."

We both put our pencils down as we wait for the inevitable sound of cannon fire. It starts out with a scream and then a terrible growling sound. The Gamemakers are eliminating a tribute personally. Five minutes pass and then cannon fire.

"That was quick," says Rotor.

"Must be another fight coming up," I say.

Caesar's voice comes up again. "This just in folks. Falon Dawnson has unexplainably collapsed just outside of the mentor's booth."

Rotor and I are back in the living room in a flash.

"Any thoughts on this?"

The other guest commentator shrugs rather comically if I wasn't desperate for details. "She was just fine a few minutes ago. Hope she's all right. Is that blood on Amaranth's hand?"

Caesar leans closer to a screen at his table, "I do believe you're right. She must've hit her head. Yes, that's what it looks like. You can see a bit of blood on the corner of that table there."

Caesar's partner nods. "Might've tripped. There are the medics and I'm certain they'll take good care of her."

There's a follow up interview the next morning. Mother is awake and responsive. Really, there were dull moments around her. But our family likes it that way.

Another week and Mother, Alara, and Drite are back. Drite is quiet and doesn't associate with anyone, not even his family. The day after she returned, Mother walks into town with us. When she spots someone in town she tells us she'll see us after school. All I know is that she walked up to a woman held something out and then was embraced by a now sobbing woman. It would be years before I learned what that was all about.

When I made it out of the reaping, I asked to move out. Mother was a little hesitant to let me. It wasn't personal. I loved my family and loved being with them, only I wanted to be closer to my friends and have a shorter walk to work.

"There's a girl, isn't there," Mother asked.

I must've turned red because she just laughed and said she'd talk it over with Father later. By the end of the week I was moved into Mother's old home. She showed me everything. Even how to negotiate with the water pump that had a habit of misbehaving despite being fixed numerous times. From that I learned just how much she loved her old life.

"If you could do it over, would you still volunteer?"

"The dreaded 'what-if' game," she said taking a seat on her old bed. "Let's see. If I hadn't volunteered, it's possible your father and I would still fall in love and get married, although it might've taken a bit longer. I was his deceased brother's girl. When I almost died in the arena, he realized how much I meant to him and that he didn't want to lose me again.

But it's also possible that he would think he was betraying his brother by even wanting to get closer to me. Might've married someone else, no one comes to mind though. Either way, Jay would've moved to another house so I could keep this one. We'd have him and my in-laws living nearby.

"But I probably would've died in childbirth. It's a family tradition on my mother's side for at least four generations."

"Like you almost did with Aron?" I ask.

Her gaze fades, but only for a moment, "Yea. Actually was dead for a few minutes. Guess I didn't fancy it anymore."

We share a nervous laugh before she takes another deep breath.

"Had I not volunteered, some other girl would've been voted in and probably would've died. District Five wouldn't have a mentor for their kids since, no offense to Alara, but I don't think she would've won. And then there's the other stuff you know about that I wouldn't be able to accomplish. A lot of things would be different."

I think the answer she gave me was yes.

A few months pass before I'm accepted into my new neighborhood. At first they thought it was only a matter of time before I went back to my comfortable home in the Victor's Village. The thought did cross my mind, but I wanted to prove them wrong. Once they realize how not spoiled I am, they start being a lot more friendly.

Yes there was a girl and her family is warming up to me now that I'm demonstrating I can be independent. Truth is they had warmed up to me when their daughter became Mother's student in learning how to care for the plants in her greenhouse.

Rotor moved in with me a year after the Second Quell. Again nothing personal, he just wanted to be with his big brother. The two of us were always pretty close something our parents were always proud of. Mind you I did kick him out a few years later when I married Evelyn "Evy" Hart before the fifty-fifth games. He now lives in our Grandparents old home.


	10. Chapter 10

There are four children in the Welkin family, three safe. We want to make it four out of four. I'm not the only one who has nightmares about Pips (short for pipsqueak) going in. Tomorrow we'll find out once and for all.

Evy and I go up to my parent's house for our traditional Victors and family breakfast. On the way up we catch up with Father and Rotor. They work on the same shift and have gotten off early to clean up and change clothes for the reaping.

Aron hasn't come down yet and I go to investigate.

"Hey Pips," I say after knocking on his door.

He turns from the window that overlooks Mother's greenhouse. "Hey."

Aron got his nickname since he was so small as a baby, but has become the tallest of all of us, almost as tall as Father. The nickname will never go away though, Clea, Drite, and Res see to that daily.

"Would you mind if Evy and I announce some good news at breakfast?"

"What? That I don't have to go into the arena?" he says with a smirk. "Go for it. I could use the distraction."

Evy and I only figured out what my Mother and Grandmother had been predicting for two weeks. So over breakfast we announce that we're expecting a baby. Aron does everything to work up being happy for us, but I know he's very much focused on being nervous about the reaping.

We go down to the square together with Alara and Drite's families. Once registration is done, Mother, Alara, Drite, and Aron leave us and go their separate ways. Mother, Alara, and Drite go backstage to meet with Pepper and Anna before the 'show' begins. Aron goes to the first section of kids.

On stage, Mother sits calmly next to Auntie Pepper, Auntie A (Alara Cloud), and Drite while Anna stands by the reaping balls ready to draw names. Even from the back I could see Alara and Pepper holding Mother's hands tightly as she waited for the boy's names to be drawn.

"Gwyn Sky."

There's a collective gasp from the crowd. A twelve year old has been picked for the arena. Not ten seconds pass before someone shouts out, "I volunteer!"

Before Gwyn has the chance to even take a step towards the stage, a boy from the seventeen year olds steps out to the aisle. "I volunteer as the male tribute."

Anna looks as if someone slapped her across the face or something. "Even before we chose the name? It seems a little out of the ordinary. Well I guess there's a first for everything. Come on up."

The boy catches up with the little girl and takes her hand. Together they mount the stage.

"Your name?" Anna asks.

"Warrick Sky," the boy responds. "Gwyn's my little sister and we're all the other has."

If not for the family resemblance I would scarcely believe it myself. Never before in the history of the games have I ever heard of something like this happening. It is so shocking that it takes the entire reading of the treaty of treason for me to realize something else. Pips is safe.

Quickly I hurry backstage where I know I'll find the rest of my family. As soon as Mother sees me she pulls me into a bear hug.

"Mom, you all right?" I asks as tears fall down her face.

Auntie A walks up behind us. "Falon, I've got this year. You stay home."

My eyes snap to Mother. Never before has she missed a year at the Capitol during the Hunger Games. So when she says "all right" I can hardly believe my ears until she adds, "but remember, if they want to be sure to use only the feather downed ones. They make the bigger mess."

Both of them break into laughter, but my siblings and I are at a loss as to what they're talking about.

Alara hugs Aron good and hard, "Glad you're out kid."

The train leaves and we all go to the Victor's Village. Mother becomes very attached to Pips just like when each of us got out of the reaping. The families of the Victors are safe, at least for now.


	11. Chapter 11

The Sky siblings didn't make it past the bloodbath. They didn't even try. When their bodies are returned there're only a small handful of people in attendance. Res, my brothers, and I all carried Gwen's casket while Warrick's friends from school carried his.

Alun Scaler, son of the late Benton and Gabby Scaler, speaks for both kids having had both in his class. After him Mother steps up and talks about the bravery these two had and about Warrick's devotion to his sister. How it has been a long time since she's seen such loyalty in a pair of tributes.

Once the funeral was over, Mother stayed very quite as she walked among the graves of the other tributes. There are a few she spends more time at than others, like Sorrel and Jenner from the thirty-eighth games. I've remembered or at least heard of some of the stories of tributes that made more than an impression on my parents.

Over the next few days I watched my Mother transform into someone I thought was lost forever. Every day she seemed to radiate life just as I remembered in my early childhood before Grandpa Jay died. Sure they'd be times where she'd stare off into some blank space for a few minutes, but she always got lost in her own world.

I remember that morning as if it was yesterday. Evy and I had the day off and we spent part of the morning picking the wildflowers as a present for my mother's birthday. We ran into Uncle Blane and we stopped to talk with him.

"She short-sheeted the principle's bed?" I ask unbelieving.

"Your father's idea. He dragged his brother and your mother into it as well. We were pretty stupid in those days. It was just the one time, and they never got caught. There were too many likely culprits and the principle would never admit to it. He ended up giving the whole school extra homework, but of course your mother didn't look at it as a punishment."

The roar of cars interrupts our laughter. Wherever they're going, they're in a hurry as they blare their horns for people to get out of the way.

"Don't turn left," Blane whispered.

But when they did, my heart dropped possibly dreading the same thing Blane was. The Capitol changed its mind on letting our family be whole. Or this had been the plan all along.

"Evy, stay with him. I'm going to find out what's happening."

Blane grabs my arm hard. "No heroics. If it looks bad, get out. I'll hide her."

I've never run so hard in my life, not even in competitions. What feels like an eternity passes before I can see what's happening, but I don't understand what's going on.

The first people I see are Valance and Lark holding on to each other. As I get further up the hill I see Mother on the ground appearing to be asleep. But there's some kind of machine connected to her body. Nearby Father watches in agony.

"Clear!"

Mother's body raises from the ground as whatever that machine is goes off.

"Still nothing," says a medic. He swears before adding, "I'm calling it. Time of death…"

My world comes to a sudden halt. What did he just say? "Mom? Mom!"

There was some temporary confusion as to my identity, but the Peacekeepers let me through. The medic looks at me. "I'm sorry, but she's gone."

Father is on the ground holding her tightly rocking her back and forth. Grandfather kneels beside him. He says nothing only stays near. Grandmother stays on the porch, tears falling from her eyes. She holds me tightly as my own tears begin to fall.

"We have to tell the others," I say. "Call Pepper. Ask her to get Aron and Clea out of work. I'll find Rotor."

"I'll call Pepper," says Lark. "Valance you'd better tell Alara before she hears about it on the news."

Grandmother lets me go. I take one last look at my Father who still refuses to let her go before running down the path. Rotor works on the same shift as my father, only he didn't have today off. By now he should be at his house, our Grandparent's old home, sound asleep.

"Rotor wake up," I say shaking him.

Groggily he gets out 'night shift' before rolling back over.

"Rotor, mom is dead."

His eyes snap open as he stares at me. "Not funny, Boron. I just talked to her an hour ago from Lilac's house. She was fine."

"I don't know what happened, but I was just up there," I say. "She's gone."

An hour later and we're all gathered together at Alara's home while Valance and Lark continue to answer phone calls to our home. Father stays with his mother, Grandfather has Clea's head in his lap as he gently strokes her hair as she cries out. Rotor stands by the door keeping to himself, Lilac and Cherry Peaks are near him but he has already refused their comfort. A pair of Aron's friends sit with him. Uncle Blane, his son Ron, and Res Braddock stand around. Evy and I take comfort with each other. As the healer's apprentice, Evy was up here twice a week for her lessons in caring for the plants used in the medicines. Mother was her teacher. It was how we met.

Aunt Pepper is still at her office making and answering phone calls. It doesn't matter how much mother's death has shaken her, she is still the mayor and the Capitol demands answers. When she is finished she promised to come straight up.

Grandmother coaxes Father into the living room. She asks for Rotor to come closer, but he doesn't want to move. At this point no one is forcing anyone to do anything.

"I think she knew," Grandmother confesses.

"Knew what?" asks Clea.

Grandmother looks down at the floor. "That she would die soon. She had an episode a few nights ago and I found her outside crying. She said she didn't want to go and that she wanted to stay here." Grandmother's voice cracks, "She said she didn't want to wake up."

After that Rotor left the house and I quickly followed. When I catch up he's by the edge of the fence. Slowly he slides against a tree as the tears come in waves, the first he's shed since I've told him the news. He's never been one to cry in front of anyone.

I sit next to him and pull his head to me like he'd let father do sometimes. We just sit there staring at the woods beyond the fence surrounding District Five.


	12. Chapter 12

As mentioned earlier, Mother would go into her own little world. She would have conversations with air claiming she was talking to someone I knew was dead. Grandmother said she thought she was talking to her father. Now that's she's gone, I wonder if they weren't hallucinations after all.

Father recounted how on her last night how they stayed outside and watched the stars just as they had every night Father had off. When dawn came she laughed saying, "New record." After that she quietly slipped away.

Sometimes I think her death was a dream. Despite countless tests, the cause of her death is still unknown. Her heart just… stopped.

Her death came as a shock to us, to all of Panem really. The drama at the Capitol was played out in full. Around the same time President Snow would be informed, Alara gets the phone call from Valance. As she collapses to the ground, Drite rushes over and hears the news himself. It doesn't take long before everyone in the area knows something's up.

Alara finds her strength and goes to the other victors. The agonizing wail that comes from Amaranth's mouth gave voice to my own pain. She's gone. She's gone and never coming back.

Some of the victors cried out openly, others are too good to let emotion show on camera or too stunned, and the rest didn't know Mother well. These are the only people who are truly sorry to see her go. But behind them is chaos as the members of the Capitol howl and cry at her loss, but I ignore their suffering. They never deserved to call her their friend.

I think it was Messalina Galba that started the saying that her heart held out until all her children were safe from the arena. Grandfather agreed with her and added it was also her stubbornness to make it to her fiftieth birthday.

In the lead up to her funeral the TV showed the highlights of her games and life in the Capitol. They even gave us a copy to watch that had some extra footage. On the video it included some of her antics she pulled at the Capitol and got away with like her taking a sleeping pill to save a tribute from a prolonged death. Calling of Beetee and a few other victors' games. But it also included a few shots from security cameras. Her upset about the way Irma was killed the games after Aron was born, of her playing with the tributes, massive pillow fights that sent feathers everywhere, or just holding one or both of the tributes through that last night was just some of the footage. Things that I don't think anyone in the districts have seen. If only they knew the person Mother truly was.

The scene is a familiar one. The family of the deceased waits for a train to pull into the station. Inside one of the carts is a box containing a body recently shipped back from the Capitol. Only this time there are obvious differences. The train cart is decorative and guarded by Peacekeepers. Panem's flag is draped over a fancy polished casket.

Father climbs on board and my siblings and I soon follow. Father and I are at the front of the casket and Rotor and Aron are in the back. Between us are Alun Scaler, Tomas North Jr., Drite Braddock, and Blane Peaks.

Behind us Pepper holds onto Clea, Mr and Mrs. North, and Lark walk with grandparents while Alara is held tight by her sister. People cast flowers in our path as we walk to the Justice Building. We will not burry my mother in that gaudy outfit that the Capitol put her in. They had their own funeral for her, but we will lay her to rest in our own fashion.

When they lift the lid to the casket it turns out there is no need to change anything. It's not the same dress we saw during her funeral, but something completely different. Even though her burial clothes were created by the stylist, Camry, they were very much district. All of the sudden Camry's words on an interview come back to me. She said that knowing Falon Dawnson for years she'd know that Mother would appreciate the clothes she made for her. Until now I thought that was a gross overstatement. But she was right, Mother would appreciate this… except for the fact it was a dress anyway.

Grandmother says the dress looks very much like the one mother wore on reaping day and when she returned to the district after her victory: simple, green, and without ornament save for the cherry blossoms weaved into her hair and as a crown. It's enough to send most in the room into tears.

"They forgot something," says Mr. North Sr. pointing to the pin on his jacket.

Father nods and pulls an identical gold mockingjay pin. My brothers, sister, and I have seen this pin many times and know the history. After fixing the pin to her dress, Father kisses Mother on the forehead.

With permission from our family, Mayor Peaks allows members of the district to walk past her to pay their respects. There are a few who get an unexplainable look on their face when they catch sight of the pin. I see that look on one of Mother's old friends who turned against her but made up with her before the end. At first it's disbelief, then shock, and then regret. Many of these people I see talking intently with Mr. North. When I try to ease drop the subject changes.

We each say our farewells in private and the lid to her casket is closed. Once again we lift her outside and take her to the graveyard. As was her wish, we buried her in marker fifty of the tribute graveyard between her partner and friend in the arena, Rotor North, and her first tribute, Iris Troy. She deserves no lesser honor.

Falon Dawnson Welkin the daughter of Aron and Sariah Dawnson and Chance "Jay" Lane, wife of Grayson Elian Welkin, and loving mother to Boron Jay, Rotor Colvin, Clea Rose, and Grayson Aron. She is survived by her husband of thirty years and children, father and mother-in-law Elian and Rose Welkin, and many friends.

Even though she is dead, I still think she is here. The warmth of the dawn reminds me of that daily. President Galba said that history is written by the victor. It has been and one day the whole world will know about it.

_Falon Dawnson Welkin_

_Beloved Wife and Mother,_

_The Undefeated Victor._


	13. Part Two: Double Check

**A/N: "Double Check" used here is a chess term. **

"Today both Anna Sassin and Camry, the escort and stylist for District Five respectably, have announced their retirement from the Games."

This catches our attention from all the packing. The screen switches over to a shot of Anna at the podium. "Since Falon Dawnson We- , excuse me, funeral I've done some thinking and have decided to resign from the spotlight of the Hunger Games. It has been my honor to be the escort for District Five for so many years and to work with their Victors. No one who's seen our team in action would deny we didn't do everything in our power to bring a victor out of the arena, especially Falon. I am never going to forget her."

Anna's eyes are holding back tears, real ones. For a minute I fight with having sympathy for this woman with my dislike for what she does. I said as much to my mother, but she told me someone from the Capitol has to have that job and she'd rather Anna who was fully aware of her actions rather than some young puff that brainwashed by the Capitol.

I knew why she took the job too. During the Dark Days, her father fought on the side of the Capitol and was killed by the rebels. Her hatred festered and President Galba offered her the job as escort so she could see the rebels' punishment for her father's death up close. But as each year went by and she saw what she was taking from the districts she realized she was no better than the rebels. Mother didn't start the change in her, but she did have a profound impact.

Camry gets a little screen time as well. Like Anna, she talks about what an honor it was working with District Five and with Falon. "Novius is a complete sweetheart for letting me spill. In my place Novius has chosen the young rising fashion star, Helios, to be his partner in the Hunger Games. As you know, Helios was partnered up with us during the Quarter Quell and we were so impressed by his work that we believe him a perfect replacement."

Alara and Drite exchange a look that I read as 'it could be worse'.

"A new team," says Drite. "Awe sparks they're probably calling our houses right now wanting a statement."

Alara smiles sweetly and turns to me, "You're good with words. Any chance you could whip one up for us?"

"Me?"

Drite picks up on her suggestion. "Yea. I know Rotor is the most like your mom, but you're more careful with what you say."

"Rotor showing everyone his loose tooth that one year," says Grandmother with a grin. "Never did meet the final cut."

"Hey, when did this conversation turn on me?" Rotor asks.

"Just now," I say.

A ghost of a smile shows up on Father's face. He hardly eats or sleeps anymore and it's almost as if he's turned into Mother when she blacked out after the Second Quarter Quell. Any trace of a smile is gone from his face when I look over at him again.

"Wait a minute," says Alara. "Didn't Helios have little Karen?"

Drite's eyes narrow in concentration. "I think you're right. Huh, well if that's the case congratulations Helios."

"Why?" Rotor asks.

Alara turns to him, "Not many stylists would let a tribute curl up against them in the catacombs. As I understand it, your mom wanted to slap her stylist before going up in the arena."

Father chuckles, "Punch actually. She was grateful to go into the arena just to get away from him. Or that's how she told it."

"Believe it," says Alara. "Leo bugged me."

We reminisce about the stories Mother used to tell us about the Capitol as we continue packing. The house I grew up in belonged to Mother while she was alive. Now that she's gone, it has now been turned back over to the Capitol. Alara and Drite have offered Father, our Grandparents, Clea, and Aron a place in their homes.

It seems Clea is the only one going to take them up on that offer. We've already moved all of her stuff into Alara's home, but with how mushy Res and she are getting I think it's only a matter of time before we'll have to move her again. Pips said that he was talking with Rotor about moving in with him. Actually, they had been planning on it for months but were going to wait until after Mother's return from the Capitol to ask permission.

Father and our grandparents were assigned a house in the market portion of the district. With my grandparents being old as they are, an accomplishment in the district, they wanted to make their commute to town as short as possible. With all the money Mother left behind, they certainly could afford it for a couple decades.

We're given a month to sort through thirty-one years of my family's life and decide what to keep or to throw out. No, not throw out. The Capitol wants to keep some of her belongings when they turn this house into a tourist spot I guess.

We're sure to go through all the hiding spot for every scrap of paper in the house. Duplicate plans for her inventions are left and we keep the originals. Her china set that belonged to her mother goes to Evy and me along with a few of her books including her journal before she ever went into the arena. Rotor got her bracelet Grandpa Jay made as her token and wears it all the time. He didn't want anything else. Clea keeps some of her dresses, the ones that are modest and appropriate for the district, and also takes the brush set Messalina gave her several years back. Aron takes her rock collection, one pebble from everywhere she's been as well as several electronics.

It was easy to see what she valued and what she didn't. The items that we took were all in plain sight clear of dust and cobwebs. Things like her jewels that wealthy members of the capitol gave to her as gifts were all shoved in a bag and on the floor of a closet. We had a bit of fun untangling all of them not to mention going wide eyed at the price something like this would be. The least expensive item, a pair of earrings, would probably feed three families for a couple months at least.

At last it's done. Taking one more quick look around the house we see if we can find last minute treasures. When we lock the doors it doesn't feel all that profound. It's not until I get home and shut my door does it really sink in that there's no going back now.


	14. Chapter 14

Life without my mom is hard but we learn to get by. The months tick past slowly and the only way I'm aware that time is passing is the fading of the leaves and the child growing bigger inside of Evy.

Despite Mother's death, our family still gets to go to the big dinner in the district as the Victory Tour passes through. This is the first time we get to meet Holly from District Nine. Since she wasn't allowed to leave the Justice Building she asked that we place the flowers she brought with her on Mother's grave.

Screams echo into the darkness as I pace back and forth. Despite the fact that my Father was at my mother's side while she gave birth, things are done differently in town. The husband has to wait outside with anyone who will wait with him while the soon to be mother is surrounded by a small group of female family members.

"How did mom do this four times?" Rotor asks white knuckled. Between the two of us I don't know who is more nervous about this baby.

Father sits forward focusing on the door. "We knew that having a child was risky, even more for your mother since several women in her family died in childbirth. But it was the risk she was willing to take for us to have a family.

"No offense to your younger siblings, but I wanted to stop at just you two boys. But your mother was stubborn and wanted more in case one of you got put in the arena, the others would still have siblings to cling to."

Evy screams and I rush for the door, but Father holds me back. "The baby will be out soon."

After a few minutes pass a tiny scream replaces Evy's. That's my baby.

Grandmother walks out with a smile on her face, "You can come in now."

I don't need telling twice. Evy looks up at me and smiles, "You have a daughter."

Kissing Evy on the brow I look at my daughter. I know babies look funny at first so I withhold commenting on how I really think she looks and chose the safer option of beautiful.

"I was hoping we could name her Falon," says Evy.

"With a full head of red hair I'd say it's perfect," I say kissing her.

Evy hands my daughter up, "Go show our families."

With another kiss I do as I'm told. Her tongue is sticking out when Father holds her and he starts laughing. "I saw that, young lady. You two have a name yet?"

"We were hoping to name her Falon. If that's all right," I add quickly.

Father nods his approval.

Clea comes to work one day with news that one of Mother's friends, Amaranth Oaks, died of a heart attack the night before. He won the fifteenth games at the age of seventeen. No doubt the TVs will be busy with a tribute for him in the coming weeks. I remember what Casca said years ago about Amaranth not surviving long without Mother. Never thought he'd be right.

Once again the day of the Reaping comes. Four of the five chairs on stage are occupied. The vacant one will remain so this year. A rising sun is carved on the top of the chair and flowers decorate the seat.

Our new escort for the district takes the stage and nearly knocks us off our feet with his energy. Honestly I think he's dragging this out on purpose. Finally he steps up and picks one name from the girl's bowl. After her name is called he waits for her to take the stage before drawing from the boy's.

"Happy Hunger Games! And may the odds be _ever_ in your favor," he shouts. It's as if he's expecting us to cheer or something.

Rotor catches me afterwards, "What are the odds of getting our dear escort back?"

"Not good," I laugh.

As the games go by, the sympathy for Districts Five and Twelve for losing a victor is so high that everyone wants to sponsor them. All four of them give it a go, but separate. In fact the only tributes paired up are the careers. But the arena, a city under construction, seems to be in District Five's favor. Had District Three made it past the bloodbath I'm sure it would've come down to their tributes and ours since the tech is very similar to what we learned in school.

Just like Drite, the district cheers on our remaining tribute, Thora Hills. Already the media is among us interviewing her friends and family. With the sponsors and arena in her favor, she has a really good chance of coming home.

The end fight starts with Thora running for a service elevator. Her opponent, the boy from Four, watches with hatred burning in his eyes as she escapes. It takes him a moment to figure out the controls to the other elevator, but soon he is on his way up. By this time Thora is already on the move to the other side of the beam. In the end she has the surer footing and District Four plunges to his death. Once again District Five has three victors.

It starts out the same as Drite, people love you and then avoid you. President Snow decided that Thora needed to be a pariah to the district and came down hard on everyone. But I know this game and how to play. Every time I see her I make sure to say hello and see how she's doing. I will never abandon a victor.


	15. Chapter 15

Uncle Blane shuts the door to his wife's office behind us and locks the door. "Your dad and I think it's time to let you in on something."

My heart races knowing what's about to happen. "You're going to tell me about the rebellion."

Blane laughs, "Of course you know. How much?"

I take a seat opposite of the desk, "Only that my parents are involved. They said they wouldn't tell me anything in case they were caught. It was best that we didn't know anything."

Blane nods, "Same with my children. You know the risks. You know what will happen to you and your family if any part of this is discovered, right?"

"Yes sir," I reply.

"Then there is a choice placed before you. One is to walk away right now only knowing that your parents, my wife, and I are all involved. That will be the end of it. Or you can join us and over time, we'll tell you everything."

I look him in the eyes, "I need to talk to Evy.

He nods. "Smart man."

"After all those children I had to patch up after Thora won, you told him you needed to talk to me about it?" Evy asks. "Of course we're in you idiot."

Father was amused when I told him the story later. There was a reason my mother loved Evy. Those two were could banter back and forth forever without losing character.

When I see Uncle Blane the next morning I tell him we're in. Information about the rebellion starts slowly. All of it is on the planning, but no names. Absolute secrecy is vital for the survival of the rebels. The plan is to hit the Capitol on two sides, within the districts and at the Capitol itself. A sort of 'double check' as Rook calls it since he loves chess.

The rebels are divided into groups under a leader. That leader is the only one who would know all names assigned to them, but only their names. Someone at the plant slips notes into the payroll spreading the word to the leaders. It is a bit of a shock to me that we have some officials and Peacekeepers on our side and will take some getting used to. Mother trusted them and they would've made lots of money and would've gotten promotions maybe in the Capitol itself if they turned her in. But then they might've not known about her.

The second front, the Capitol, is the one part we don't get to know anything about except that Mother, Rook, and the one known as Mutt are the leaders. When my mother was recruited, how it all started, and everything else is left up to my imagination.

As the snow settles in, the complaints increase. While we still receive the promised food because of Thora's victory in the arena, bellies are still not full. But when I see children in other districts I've realized that we are better fed. Districts One, Two, and Four are the districts spoiled by the Capitol and they rarely starve. But Districts Three and Five are not far behind them. The riot that occurred when Pips was born resulted in the Capitol trying to starve us close to death. But this had a side effect, a power shortage. They discovered that if workers didn't eat they couldn't do their jobs right. Since then, only the larger families or poorest among our district take out tesserae. Still, there isn't enough food to go around.

Pips, Clea, and I all curl up together in the cramped control room. The blizzard raging outside has blocked everyone unfortunate to be working at the time in and knocked out the power. About an hour ago the generators shut down turning the plant into the frozen wasteland I remember seeing in one of the Arenas. To stay warm, all the small rooms close to a bathroom are occupied with as many people as possible. With everyone packed into one place for this long, one can expect for tempers to fly. And my family is the favorite target because anything said against the Capitol would get you into trouble.

A week passes since the storm stopped and our neighbors were able to dig us out. Alun Scaler catches me at a bad time and invites me over to his house to talk about it. I've always looked up to him since I was small and he's treated me like a little brother. He's the one who told me he'd volunteer to take my spot in the arena if my name was ever called. Alun's the reason I was brave enough to tell Rotor the same thing.

"So spill," says Alun.

"People were taking shots at my family, particularly my mother when we were all trapped in close quarters. The worst of it was how my father deserved better than her or that she was a hypocrite by becoming the very thing she called out the district on."

Alun listens as I tell him the other things said about her, my family, and the other victors. His fingers clutch the arms of his chair a few times as I talk about the nastier things said are repeated. At the end he is almost as angry as I am.

"I'm sorry you had to hear all of that. There's no excuse for any of that to be said."

But there is more to the hurtful things that were said. "What bothers me the most are the things they said about what she used to be like. I-I've never saw her be that person and I'm wondering if I knew her at all."

"Hold on a moment," Alun says getting up. He goes straight for his bookshelf and pulls out an old volume and hands it to me. "This might help a little. The other ones are off limits for now, but that one's safe."

Curious, I open the book. Neat handwriting on the first page reads:

_District Five Tributes_

_Hunger Games_

_Years 1-25_

"Da kept a record of all of them," Alun explains. "Your mom helped after she won. Go ahead, read about her."

The first part are things I know like her parents names and her friends growing up. After that I read about the tracker jacker attack in its basic form. Then it turns into the lesser known things.

_Falon is by far the brightest person I've ever encountered. Everything that is placed in front of her is quickly grasped and understood. Had the government known about her, she would've been snatched up and taken to the Capitol just as my brother had been. We never found out what they did with them, only that the talented ones were taken for work. _

_ Not only was she exceptionally smart but she was uncommonly compassionate. People who knew her had to keep a sharp eye on her to make sure she didn't take out a tesserae for someone else. No one wanted her in the arena. She was special to the district. _

_ But the year came where we were told to vote our tributes in. Falon was onto their game from the start and did everything she could to keep the district together. But all efforts save her last failed. With every bit of anger she must've felt since the announcement she stormed into the hall and nominated herself as tribute. The district doesn't deserve her, but she doesn't deserve the fate she chose. No child does. It is after her we will name our child, Falon if a girl or Alun if a boy._

_ Since the election, Falon has been preparing herself for the arena. But even if she is the best fighter in this group, I don't think she'll be coming home. She has teamed up with her fellow tribute, Rotor, and I feel it only a matter of time before she'll become fiercely protective of him. If District Five is going to have a victor, my guess is it will be Rotor North and it will be because of her. _

It goes on to talk about how she conducted herself on Reaping Day and later at the Capitol. The writing stops partway into explaining her interview and instead of anything on the arena it reads:

_ She won! I never thought… who cares what I thought, Falon is coming home!_

"It just skips from the interviews to her victory, but everything else has details," I say.

Alun looks up from the papers he's been grading while I read. "Da told me that he was so upset he couldn't write. She meant that much to him."

I nod and continue reading.

_Our first Victor returned home, but Falon never came back. I've learned from her guardian that she doesn't sleep at night and that she is on several medications. During the finale, Falon was buried under a pile of rubble for nearly three days and suffered a concussion. While the arena would've changed her anyway, her mind will never be what it was before the arena. _

_ Some have even said it would've been better if she had died in the arena rather then watch the shell of the girl they all knew walk among them. But I feel she's exactly what they need to see. _

Alun notices that I've stopped reading. "That's who your mother was. I know what her role in the rebellion was and if that's what she was able to do after the games then I'd say she would've been a force to be reckoned with before them."


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: sorry it's been awhile. Don't forget to go back one chapter since I replaced my 'out of office' note with an actual chapter.**

Marcus Panthra told me once there were no answers for no questions asked. Aron and Clea asked the question about who their father was by blood and were answered separately and privately. Judging by the looks on their faces after they were told, they are both Gray's children. Rotor was the only one not to ask since he didn't want to know. Marcus was happy that at least one of Falon's children had sense. Rotor was just fine with the Father he had. We have an agreement not to talk about it again.

All I can say at this point is what happened to the family. Grandfather passed away around the sixtieth games, the year we added another victor, Kolb Jemison. Evy and I had two more children our son, Elian Seth and another daughter, Gwen Sorrel. Rotor finally settled down with Lilac Peaks and they have a set of twins, a boy and a girl, Chance Benton and Vixen Dawn. Clea married Res Braddock and now live in the district. Their daughter, Finch, is quite the brains almost the same skill level as Father and Mother were at her age. Aron recently married Heather Bells, the younger sister of Karen Bells from the Second Quell. As for my father, he has women, particularly the widows with children, practically throwing themselves at him. But he has refused all of their advances. He still can't let mother go.

We've all joined the rebellion one at a time and now our spouses have joined as well. A Welkin always finishes what they've started. Since Mother isn't around, we will be the ones to finish.

It has been a few years since I last wrote. Tragedy has struck the family again following the Sixty-fifth games. Clea followed what Mother called a 'family tradition' and has died in childbirth. Her son survived. Res named him Donner Wolf after Mother's two allies in the arena.

The Sixty-eighth Games marks the start of every parent's nightmare. My daughter, Falon, is now old enough to enter the Reaping. Only now do I understand what my parents went through each year wondering if their child will be selected. One by one my children, nieces, and nephews become eligible for the Reaping.

"Well, the odds are certainly not in that family's favor," says the guest host.

"No I most certainly agree with you," says Caesar Flickerman. "Yes ladies and gentlemen, Finch Braddock is indeed related to District Five's Victor, Drite Braddock. She is the daughter of Drite's younger brother, Res, but also the granddaughter of the late Falon Dawnson. We'll see if she can come out of the arena just like her family."

The only reason I keep watching is to see what my niece is up against. When we heard her name called out at the Reaping, everyone in the district was exchanging looks with the people around them. The odds were a little too high to be possible that Finch would go in. We should've known the Capitol wouldn't leave our family alone forever.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, let the Seventieth Hunger Games begin!"

As the gong sounds, our family stops breathing. Finch scrambles off her plate and grabs the first bag she sees. The camera holds on her long enough for us to see that she's running away with her partner, Cane Blithe, and runs away from the bloodbath.

Cane and Finch haven't been in the arena more than a day and already they're bickering.

"Maybe we should split up then," says Cane. He is a lean sixteen year old boy to Finch's young but slightly plump frame.

Finch places her hands on her hips and in all her not quite thirteen year old glory stares him down, "Go ahead. See how many parachutes you get before I die in here."

Cane is taken aback as Finch points up to the sky.

"Up there is my uncle and three other victors from our district who I grew up around. Who do you think they're going to try and get out, me or you? You stay my partner, we'll split any parachute evenly. So long as you're not responsible for my death, our victors will help you out. Got it?"

My Falon pulls her legs closer to her chest. Ever since Finch's name was pulled from the bowl, she's stayed quiet and watched the screens. She's never been particularly close to her cousin, but I know she feels guilty for not taking her place. I'm glad she didn't. I love my niece, but I love my daughter more.

The parachutes come, but not as many as I hoped for. Later I get a phone call and find out why.

"There's another Victor who has someone at stake in there," says Alara.

"Who?" I ask.

There's a bit of a pause before she answers, "Finnick Odair, District Four. The girl is a close friend and he doesn't have many back home anymore. She was put in there to teach him how to behave."

Anyone but him. The District Four Victor has every single female of the Capitol, and probably the young girls of the districts, gaga over him ever since he won five years ago. Now it's battle to see who can keep their loved one alive the longest. I know the girl is already in the career pack, she's older than Finch and I'm sorry to say much prettier.

Six days into the arena and the pack is closing in on them. Cane pulls Finch down beside him in the foliage hoping the careers pass by them unnoticed. But their camp has been discovered.

"They can't have been gone long. Find them," orders the girl from District One.

The careers fan out, poking their weapons every which way. When the boy from District One gets close Cane leaps up and smashes his skull with a rock.

"Hey over there," a boy shouts.

"Go, go," Cane hisses at Finch. "I'll catch up, go."

Finch stares at him terrified for a moment, but bolts in the opposite direction. With the boy from One on the ground unconscious, Cane steals his sword and charges the District Four male. His opponent doesn't see the sword in time to block. His district partner screams as Cane takes his head off. Terrified the girl from District Four runs for her life away from the others and Finch as the cannon fires.

"Two of our pack, impressive," says the girl from District One. "Had I known you could do that I would've had you join our pack. But I can't let you go after this."

Cane takes a swing for her head too, but the girl avoids it easily and impales him with her spear.

"Die slowly, District what?"

"Five," Cane spits out covering her face with blood.

Disgusted, the girl wipes the blood off her face and snarls at him, "Well, when we catch up to your little friend I should tell you I'm going to kill her slowly."

"Why should I care? I only teamed up with her for the parachutes," says Cane.

In his face I know he just lied to protect Finch. The two of them had come to an understanding the day before. During the cold night, Cane had taken off his coat and placed it on her while she slept. He does care about her. When the cannon goes off for him, I say a silent thank you.

Finch doesn't stop running until she is too tired to go any further. Finding a place that looks safe enough, she bunkers down and waits. When the daily tally of dead tributes begins she watches the sky closely. First the boy from One and then Four appear, but when Cane's face appears, she huddles up and cries.

"Don't cry," Rotor whispers. He knows as well as I do that she won't get any sympathy from the sponsors for her tears.

A parachute arrives quickly with some food and a puzzle. The food she ignores at first, but plays with the puzzle. Father has always given her a puzzle for her birthday, but this one looks familiar. It's my mother's favorite, the one she knew so well how to solve she'd time herself to beat her record. As Finch focuses on it, her tears stop and it seems she's gone into her own world as she tries to solve it. When she finally solves it she looks up, "Thanks Grandpa."

The next day I learned Father had given up some of mother's jewelry to send that basket in. He had been hording it all these years just for this situation. There is still plenty more to fork over when the time comes.

Somehow Finch makes it to the top eight and with her biggest threat hiding scared she might actually stand a chance. The media comes into the district with flare and interviews everyone. For the first time since my mother's death, the Capitol will have a good look at the growing number of Welkins. Aron and Heather have a son, Warrick. Clea's daughter everyone knows is in the arena, but her son, Donner, is only five years old and is particularly effective in gaining sympathy when he politely asks for sponsors so his sister can come home. Then there's Rotor and Lilac's children Chance, Vixen, and Sariah. Finally Evy and I have four children Falon, Gwen, Elian, and our newborn son, Red, bringing the total of mother's line to three surviving children and ten grandchildren. No, the Capitol would never leave a Victor's family this size alone.

.


	17. Chapter 17

A loud banging wakes our household just as we're settling into bed. My family all gets up and hides by their doorframe to see what's up. Before the door is fully open I hear, "About time."

"Rotor, I thought you had tonight off."

Rotor stares at me, "I do. Things must've gotten boring because they just announced a feast. It'll be tomorrow morning. Finch is already on her way."

"She knows better than that," says Falon.

My brother turns to her, "You and I both know her curiosity is what's leading her there. She'll want to know what the prize is, if it's worth it she might go for it. Chance and Vixen are out informing the family. We're meeting at the Cloud's at nine."

Nine o'clock arrives and we're all packed in Cloud's living room. Res and Lark have joined us, but the two other victor families stay in their homes to watch. The camera occasionally flips to Finch who moves through the arena in relative silence.

The feast location is near the dam. From the shots of the other tributes, every single one of them is close whether they look like they're going to go for it or not. But something about the overhead shot bothers me. From that angle we can see where the promised feast will rise from but we can also see the water held back from the dam.

"They're going to blow the dam," says Pepper just as I'm coming up to the same conclusion.

Res stares at the TV in horror, "Finch get out of there."

When nine-thirty arrives, a table raises with nothing more than a life jacket. Finch stares at it for a moment as if to say 'that's disappointing' but then she takes another look at it and then at the dam. Without another second's hesitation Finch bolts in the opposite direction from the feast.

"Well that's different. Usually the tributes run for the prize," says a guest host.

"Maybe she knows something we don't," says Caesar Flickerman.

It's then that the ground begins to shake and every tribute starts to lose their footing. Finch is doing everything to keep moving but makes little progress. There's a loud cracking sound as the dam begins to burst.

"Here is comes," whispers one of the girls.

Finch stops running as the water charges toward her. There's no way she can out run it now. Closing her eyes tightly she just accepts her fate.

"FINCH!"

Our last shot of her is when the water thins out enough for us to see the tributes. One cannon after the other fires announcing the deaths of all but two tributes. The hovercraft arrives and picks up everyone but the girl from Four and Finch.

"She's still alive," says Lark.

A spark of hope ignites within me, but when I look at Evy's face it is quickly extinguished. The camera moves in on Finch's face. Briefly she opens her eyes and stares at something and smiles her lips move, but I don't understand what she said. A cannon goes off and the trumpets blare announcing Annie Cresta's victory and my niece's death.

"Fight, fight," someone shouts.

Peacekeepers and villagers alike run to the scene where to grown men wrestle to the ground. They're moving so fast it's hard to see who is fighting. But it's clear no one is stopping them.

"Da stop."

Quickly I find the source of the voice, it's Donner.

"Break it up!"

My head snaps back to the fight where Rotor now tries to get between the two. It takes a moment for it to register that this is Drite and Res on the ground. Throwing caution to the wind I rush up to help my brother.

"That's enough," I say grabbing Drite from behind. Big mistake. The air is knocked out of me and I stumble backwards.

As I regain my footing I see that Rotor has Res pinned to the ground and that two others have stepped in to hold Drite.

"Get off of me," shouts Res.

"When you agree to calm down," says Rotor.

A strangled cry emanates from Res' mouth and my mind races back to the sound Amaranth made when he learned my mother was dead. But this is much worse than pain of losing a friend.

"She was my daughter!"

Rotor relaxes his grip some, "And our niece. Don't you think he more than tried to get her out?"

Res breaks into hysterical sobs and Rotor lets go of him. Drite shakes away from the two restraining him and stumbles to his brother.

"I did everything," he snarls. "I save parachutes until it is absolutely necessary to send something because there's only so much money from sponsors. I don't send them when I think it'll give away a location. And I don't drink and Alara doesn't shoot up until the tributes come out of the arena one way or the other."

He turns to me and I can finally see just how drunk he is right now. "You got something to say too?"

"No. I knew better than to sneak up behind you." I want to add 'since I know you sleep with a knife' but that won't help right now.

Drite stumbles past the crowed and heads for the Victor's Village. One by one the people who gathered to watch start to disappear. Rotor pulls Res up and walks him back to his house but not before head nodding to Donner.

"Uncle Boron, why did Da fight Uncle Drite?"

"He's sad at losing your sister and he's blaming the only person he thinks he can. Come on, let's go see what your cousins are up to."

Donner takes my hand, "I want Finch."

"We all do."


	18. Chapter 18

Even though I can't see his face or hear his real voice I know that it's Rook on the screen. My parents, Mutt, and I are the only people who really know this man's true identity since he trusts no one but us. Well, Rook trusted them anyway, I found out on a fluke.

"So Res has moved out again has he? Still taking care of his son?"

"You've heard," I say slightly agitated how many people know of our private business. "Res has clocked out. Donner practically lives with my father and grandmother. Why, why Finch? Why not someone else in our family?"

"Do I really have to say it?" He sighs, "Finch is the daughter of your dead sister… the only one of Falon's children I couldn't claim as my own or as Galba's. Rotor and you in particular have been left alone because of Snow's fear he might kill his predecessors descendants. Despite having killed Galba, Snow still hero worships him. The son he should have had. Everything else on this topic falls under the 'you don't want to know' category."

"Was there really nothing to be done to save Finch?"

"I didn't have a choice," says Rook without hesitation. "Even if I did the results would be the same. I'm sorry, but that girl is the only thing Finnick is holding onto right now and the rebellion can't afford to lose him."

"Wait," I say. "Finnick is part of the rebellion?"

There's a pause, "Don't they tell you anything?"

As much as I want information, honesty is probably best in this case. "My wife and I only know about those in our district and the big three in the Capitol."

"Which three?"

"Mutt, Rook, and Aurora."

"Cross Aurora off your list, that was your mother," says Rook. He chuckles, "I thought the name was dangerous but she so loved to push the boundaries. In an ancient land, Aurora was the, uh, goddess of the dawn."

For the first time since Finch's death I have to laugh. "Pushing is putting it mildly."

"That was your mother. Being a bit rebellious was one of the things that kept her sane in the Capitol. Finch reminded me of her, cheeky little thing. I'm sorry you lost her."

"So what's his role?" I ask not wanting the topic to leave him just yet.

"There are many secrets in the Capitol. Your mother and a few others uncovered them, but then sowed them with the prominent members here. Odair is more or less the reaper of those secrets. If Snow knew that pretty boy knew any of it he'd be dead on the spot, no questions asked. Anything else you'd like to talk about?"

I sit and think for a moment. "Just one more thing. I saw Finch mouth something at the end. Do you know what she said?"

Rook sighs, "Grandma."

"What?"

"You heard me, boy. Finch isn't the first to think they've seen her either. Those morphling addicts from Six swear they've seen your mother in the arena when a tribute is close to death. They've since shut up about it, but I think they still see her."

"I-I don't understand. What do you mean they see her?"

"There is a belief in the old days, rather popular in most religions, that when a person dies, their spirit, which is everything that they are, separates from their body. This spirit form of a person cannot be destroyed, but can come and go as they please except for some that are bound to an area for some reason. If not for your mother I'd never believe it myself."

Curiosity springs in me, "What happened?"

I can feel Rook's eyes boring into mine. "In certain arenas, people on the tours claim to have seen a dead tribute. These claims have become so frequent that special ghost tours are held late at night. Sometimes these 'sightings' are fake… a projection screen or something used to generate more revenue.

"Well, your mother called me up asking for me to take her to arena Thirty-eight. When we got there your mother and I went off to the place where the girl from your district died. She… had a conversation with air and at the time I honestly thought she was crazy or just playing with me. But then she took off and by the time I caught up with her she was digging in the sand by the river.

"I asked her what she was doing and that's when she pulled up a rope necklace with a blue marble. She just held it up and looked at me and said, "Got what I came for". I did a scan on the piece shortly after returning to the Capitol. Could hardly believe it when I learned it belonged to your male tribute that year and that it was never found. Quickly became a believer after that."

My mind drifts back to a few days after she returned that year. She walked us to school, but then walked up to a woman and handed her something. Mother was returning the boy's token to his mother.

Not for the first time I question if mother's hallucinations weren't hallucinations at all. Rook's story only adds to this.

"Oh, by the way," says Rook. "We never had this conversation."


	19. Chapter 19

A soft breeze passes through the trees. To think the woods used to frighten me until a few years ago. Now I walk in it as naturally as if it was the district. And I'm not alone. Some others from the district have snuck out and gathered apples and whatever else they could find when the season comes. No one is brave enough for game yet, but if I'm right about this girl from Twelve, she has been hunting for years.

After a look around I imitate an owl. A minute or two after and Quad Brace walks out none too worse for wear. "Boron, good to see you," he says shaking my hand. "Please tell me you brought bread."

"I brought bread," I say handing him the loaf.

Quad wraps his arm around my shoulder, "Come on in, tell us the latest."

Cassie, Quad's wife, comes from a side cavern and greets me before sitting down. We first cover the basics on how people the two of them care about are doing, how my family is doing, and so on. We speculate what Cassie's brother and his wife are up to in District Thirteen since their arrival five years ago. And then we turn to the other topic on everyone's mind this time of year, the Hunger Games.

Cassie sits forward, "There's something about this year that's bothering you kid. Out with it."

Sometimes I can't believe how transparent I am, but then my guard is down around them. "The girl from District Twelve, Katniss or something like that. She has one of my mother's mockingjay pins. Her mother and sister are blond, but she has dark hair so she could come from either the Donner or Wolf family. But that's not the first thing about her that caught my attention. She volunteered in place of her little sister."

"You're kidding," says Quad.

I shake my head, "Her sister hardly got the chance to step on the stage before the girl swept her behind her back and volunteered. A friend or relative, I'm not sure which, had to carry the little one kicking and screaming. And that's only where it starts to get interesting."

"Let's hear it," says Cassie.

For the next few minutes I talk about the tribute known as 'The Girl on Fire'. She volunteered for her sister, had a flaming entrance (literally), got the highest score in training, and to top it all off her district partner is in love with her.

On the faces of my two friends is the same look I've seen many times from people associated with the rebellion. Is this the tribute that will finally start it all? We've asked that question so many times only to be disappointed. Like Rook said, the only way for the rebellion to be a success, all districts must participate simultaneously. One district could start it, but then who would ever hear about it? No one. That leaves the Hunger Games. Something that everyone watches and can't ignore. And the way for the spark to ignite is for a tribute to win on their terms and not the Capitol's.

"What's happened in the arena so far?" asks Cassie.

"Well first the boy from 12 threw us for a loop when he joined the careers. They let him into the pack so they could use him to find her."

"Does the girl know?" asks Cassie.

I nod. "First night they all walked right past her and two of the careers said that's why he was in the gang. But he has since regained favor in my eyes. The pack treed the girl, but she escaped by setting a nest of trackers down on them. She got stung a couple times, killed two, and the rest are now at their camp wearing off the venom except the boy from Twelve. He stood in the way so she could escape. He's alive now, but Evy says not much longer. The boy got a bad cut to his upper thigh and will probably die from infection."

"Kept his friend close, but his enemies closer," says Quad. "Kind of like your mom."

"Yea, well the camera is playing between her, her district partner, and the pack. Father can't watch, it reminds him too much of what happened to my mother."

There's a bit of a pause when Cassie looks between the two of us, "And our district? How are we doing?"

"Boy's out, girl is still in. Only a few burns and scratches, but most of them have that. She's a bit of a vixen really, very clever."

Cassie's face goes blank, "Please tell me one of your family isn't in this again."

"No," I say quickly. "No one from our family since Finch."

"Good," says Quad.

Over the next several days I find myself rooting for the girl on fire more than the girl from my district. She's teamed up with a small twelve year old from Eleven and now the two have split up. The girl from Eleven is to keep the Careers occupied while Twelve has left to destroy the supplies.

"There she goes again," says Valance. On screen, our remaining tribute dodges the landmines buried to protect the pack's supplies. "What this must be doing to her parents."

As stealthily as she got to the supplies, she slips back out with some food.

"How that girl only had a five for a training score is beyond me," says Aron.

"Could've kept it low on purpose. What I want to know is what Twelve did to score an eleven," says Rotor.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, I think she's going to do something," says Leah Hills, Thora's little sister.

She's right. Katniss takes her stance and sends arrows towards a sack of apples. A blast knocks her backwards as all the landmines begin to explode.

_Get up!_ I shout in my head. In what feels like forever, the career pack arrives on the scene just as she's slipping into the bushes. So long as they don't know she's there, she's safe.

"Rue! Rue I'm coming!"

Back in the Cloud's living room, we all stare dumbfounded at the screen.

"Doesn't she know she's giving away her position?" asks Aron.

"She knows," says Father. "She wants them to know she's coming."

As the girl breaks into the clearing, the boy from One throws a spear into her body. There's hardly a second's hesitation before the girl lets an arrow fly into his neck.

No one is able to breathe as the little girl, Rue, draws her last breath while Katniss sings to her a lullaby. It is too much for my father and he leaves the house. And I know why. This scene happened forty-nine years ago. Instead of Rue, there was Rotor North and in place of Katniss was my mother.

The camera dramatically withdraws for a moment and then cuts back to Katniss as she presses her three middle fingers of her left hand to her lips and holds it out towards Rue. The same gesture her district did for her when she volunteered. The same gesture Colvin Donner and Clea Wolf did for Rotor and later Colvin for Clea and mother did for all of them. It is a symbol of saying goodbye to one you love and respect.

As the camera returns to the bodies, we all see Rue wreathed in flowers all over her hair, face, and injury. It's then that it sinks in that Katniss would have never killed that girl even if they were the last two.


	20. Chapter 20

"What's happening?" I ask as I shut the door to the mayor's office at her home.

"Not good," says Pepper. "Riot in Eleven."

On the TV it's madness as people trash everything in sight and even take on Peacekeepers.

"I don't blame them," I say.

Pepper stares at the screen, "Me either, but this will only end badly for them. Just like it did when we had a riot during the Victory tour after Sorrell died."

Something that has haunted me my whole life. Nearly starving to death was a new concept to me then, the fear of losing my mother, the loss I felt when Grandpa Jay was killed. All of that comes rushing back as I watch the screen. Yes, it will only end badly for them.

A few days later and I'm back in the cave with Cassie and Quad which is sort of ironic in a way. Not long ago the Capitol announced that two may become victor if they're the last to survive.

"No night watches during the rebellion says they take that rule back if they're the last ones," says Quad.

"No deal," I say. "The problem is I don't think that thought has entered either of their minds. They're just blissfully enjoying each other's company in a cave while District Two hunts for them."

"Sounds familiar," says Quad looking at Cassie with a spark of mischief. They've been hiding out in this cave since I was a child, but the Peacekeepers have long since stopped looking for them.

"Yea well, can't stay long. The media is interviewing the top eight right now and on top of that they've announced a feast for the morning. Should actually have something of value since they said 'something you need desperately' to lure them there."

Quad stares at me, "We only see you maybe once a week and you decide to come before a feast? What's wrong with you?"

"That since Rue died the Peacekeepers are keeping a very close watch on us. District Eleven had a riot right after that happened and did a lot of damage before they were subdued. They fear riots everywhere if that girl dies at the feast."

"Then you're forgiven," replies Quad.

The promised feast comes and I have to laugh at the cleverness of our young tribute for hiding out in the cornucopia. Katniss seems particularly perturbed by this maneuver but, like me, knows she needs to get to the table next.

_ It's over, it's all over_, I think when the District 2 girl has Katniss pinned to the ground. No one moves an inch as they watch the screens at work. None of the Peacekeepers urge us back to our stations, they're transfixed on the screens as well.

The girl, Clove, gloats on how she's going to kill Katniss. It won't be quick and it will be painful. But that girl doesn't look like she'll go down quietly. She'll be defiant until the end.

So focused on the coming death of Katniss, the cameras give us no warning that the boy from District Eleven was even close as he yanks Clove off of Katniss and throws her to the ground.

All of us jump at hearing the rage in his voice. Clove knowing she is no longer the hunter but the prey, scrambles to get away. Her last words are calling out to Cato, her district partner before Thresh smashes her skull with a rock. And Katniss will be his next victim.

"Do it fast, okay, Thresh?"

Mother always said that you find out what kind of person you are in the arena. She learned that she would kill to protect, but would also kill out of revenge long bottled up. Now is the time to see what kind of person Thresh is. Katniss has told them how he teamed up with Rue and how she stayed with her until her final moments and had avenged her death.

"He's going to let her go," I whisper.

A few of my coworkers turn to me knowing I've been right before, "You sure?"

When I nod my head they stare at the screen just as Thresh lowers the rock in his hand. "Just this one time, I let you go. For the little girl. You and me, we're even then. No more owed. You understand?"

"Nice call," says my coworker, Wendy.

She's silenced by multiple shushes from everyone else.

Cato from District Two shouts, "Clove!" as he draws near.

"You better run now, Fire Girl," says Thresh.

And run she does. The camera stays with her long enough for us to know she's escaped, but quickly turns back to Thresh who runs away with both his backpack and District Two's. But now we get to see as Cato arrives at Clove's side.

"No, no, no, no, no. Come on Clove, stay with me. Hey come on, you can't leave now. We both can go home Clove. You don't have to die. You can't."

A ghost of a smile passes on her lips as she mouths, "Cato."

Cato cups her face in his hand. "Clove, please, stay with me."

But she doesn't hear him. Another cannon echoes in the arena.

"Clove, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," cries Cato as he rocks her body back and forth holding back tears.

So he's not a ruthless killing machine after all. But once he's let go of Clove, the promise of revenge fills his eyes. Grasping his sword he half-blind with rage, charges after Thresh.

The promised battle is gruesome as the two tributes battle it out in the freezing rain sent to flush Thresh from his hiding place. Thunder and lightning add to the atmosphere as

Cato fights out of mad revenge while Thresh battles to survive.

"I'm going to watch you die, Eleven," Cato says triumphantly. The Thresh's wound is fatal, everyone can see that. There's only so much blood a person can lose, but it'll take time before he dies from this injury.

Thresh gasps for breath on his hands and knees when he glares at Cato. In his hand he's found a rock about half the size of the one he used to kill Clove. "My name is THRESH."

Cato raises his sword just in time before Thresh could've crushed his skull. Thresh gives a satisfied smirk as he uses his remaining energy to cut Cato on the arm. His cannon fires as lightning splits the sky.

"A fitting end for a fine warrior," says Caesar Flickerman later.


	21. Chapter 21

A set of parents cry in each other's arms. Once again, District Five will have to bury two of their children in the Tribute graveyard. We're now up to one-hundred and fifty graves with only four vacant in our district, which makes it a total of eighteen-hundred in Panem.

In the arena only District Twelve and Cato remain.

After a long night of listening to Cato's screams as mutts designed to look like the other tributes rips him apart finally ends.

"They won," says Elian slightly cheerful.

"Not yet," says Father. "There's no way they'll let the two of them be victors."

Just like he said and as I thought since the start of the announcement, Claudius Templesmith's voice comes over the TV stating that the revision has been revoked.

Peeta rises from the ground, knife in hand and Falon gasps, "He can't!"

But no sooner does she say this then he throws it away. Katniss drops her weapons as well. It was only natural for her to lift them. As Peeta rips away the bandages saving his life I prepare myself for the worst. That boy really does love her.

"No, I won't let you."

My head snaps down to her hand where she has the pouch of nightlock. Peeta releases his grip on her hand and she fills both of their hands with the deadly berry.

"On the count of three?" says Katniss.

"That girl means to do it," says Father starring at the screen wide eyed.

The pair turn back to back hands clasped. "One."

This is a direct challenge to the Capitol.

"Two."

There will be no escaping punishment. Everyone is seeing this.

"Three."

_ Everyone _is seeing this.

"Stop! Stop! Ladies and gentlemen, I am pleased to present the victors of the Seventy-fourth Hunger Games, Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark! I give you- the tributes of District Twelve!"

The only sound I register in that moment is my father's laughter. "Falon, you would've loved this."

Almost eighteen years to the date of my mother's death, the spark she so carefully prepared for has ignited. The tributes from District Twelve have made it out of the arena alive and on their terms.

The work begins immediately after the games. Talk of rebellion rises again in the district, but all of us that know about 13 are quieting them down. It's not because we don't want them to rebel, it's because of Rule #1 in Mother's instruction manual on how to run a rebellion.

_Never do anything stupid before a Quell. They'll send the victors back into the arena. _

Believe me when I say I never laughed so hard in my life when I discovered that book. Inside it details how the Capitol operates, mind-games, and where to find all of her supply stashes. Quad Brace and Cassie have been the ones to protect that book and are now more than ready for a little action.

The two victors are paraded into our district. Rotor and Father will make the same nonexistent attempt they would any year that the Victor is brought through. On the TVs in the plant we can watch Mayor Peeks give a speech in their honor that is void of any excitement. When Katniss and Peeta, mostly Peeta, give their thank you speeches they are equally as ridged. There have never been any personal additions, not even in the district of her ally. But something about the video suggests there was some editing done.

Aron and I look up briefly from our work when Katniss and Peeta are shown the control room, but nothing more than an acknowledgement that they are there. A pair of officials does a sweep of the room and I know they're watching some of us in particular.

That evening my family and I eat our usual scanty meal while the big dinner at the Justice Building goes on. Not one Victor has attended the dinners in their district, another sign that something is up. Only Rotor and his family get to attend out of the Welkins and that is only because of his relation to the mayor. For the rest of us, we stay home.

Later that night Katniss and Peeta are on a train bound for District Four while the adults in our family meet up.

"She's losing weight," says Evy. "She doesn't have that much on her to begin with."

"Who does?" asks Heather. "So obviously she's stressed out about something enough to lose her appetite."

"Not to mention excessively mushy," Rotor adds. "It was enough to lose my appetite."

Lilac turns to him, "You got to admit it was cute watching them try to sneak away to be alone."

"What sneaking is needed?" Rotor retorts loudly. "They get to ride a train together without cameras at night. So… The romance, that's how Snow is trying to defuse her. Trying to show the districts what they did was nothing more than what it appeared to be."

"Now you're starting to sound like Boron," teases Aron.

Rotor gets an impish look on his face, "Just because our dear older brother voices his thoughts all the time doesn't make him the only genius in the family."

Father chuckles softly.

I open my mouth to retort, but instead decide against it. To do so would make my brother right. But this only sends the room into a fit laughter.

"I have a theory," says Father. "What the girl did was on pure spunk alone. She never meant to challenge the Capitol the way she did. Otherwise we wouldn't be getting such a touching display of affection. We should assume that her sister or someone else is being used as a hostage."

"The recap is on," Falon shouts to us and we all come back inside.

Now to see how well our performance went. We point out things on how well the district did or didn't do. We're not shouting their names, pressing against the Peacekeepers, or anything that they pulled in Eight. Instead we do the same thing we have every year. Our family doesn't push for front row seats, but rather coolly cheer when appropriate despite wanting to shout out their names. Everything must appear as it has always been.

A few days later and I'm on another conference call with Rook discussing preparations.

"No, you did well," says Rook. "Snow doesn't suspect a problem from your district. Eleven, Eight, Seven and Four on the other hand… Let's just say the Peacekeeping force is being spread out."

"Seven?" I ask. "They didn't appear out of the ordinary."

"Since the lovebirds left they've been a bit rowdy. So remember, just because his attention is focus is turned elsewhere at the moment that he isn't keeping a careful eye on your district. Weary and down trot. That's the appearance you have to keep up. And no fighting until everyone else is in."

Something about this doesn't sit right with me, "You want District Five the last ones in the fight?"

"Not quite the last," says Rook. "Your district is small, but after Two you are going to be the best equipped. When your district joins, you have to take over swiftly and with as little resistance as possible."

"Pull a Johanna Mason," I sigh.

Rook nods, "Now you got it. Small, weak, but then the powerhouse."

"We already are," I huff in mock defensiveness. "So what's going to happen to the lovebirds?"

"New Head Peacekeeper for starters. He'll arrive after the media leaves their district. Snow handpicked him for the job. He's going to do what he did with Thora. Turn their district against them. It'll affect her more than him though. Snow made a personal visit to her home before the tour to make sure she plays nicely. Her best friend's life is at stake."

"And the district's aren't helping," I sigh.

"Spoken like a true child of Falon Dawnson," says Rook.

He must see my confusion because he adds, "There was a side to your mother I hope you never learn about. Had she been born in the Capitol, she would've been a Gamemaker for sure."

"Never," I growl.

Rook sighs, "You really know nothing. Some Gamemakers join for the honor and their vision for the games. But others, others like Alton Scaler have the kindness trained out of them until they are nothing more than a computer programmed to kill. And yes, that's Scaler as in the brother your teacher never found out what happened to him. He died one of the most successful technicians the games have ever seen."

There's a knock on the door on my end signaling I need to get off.

"Problem on this end, got to go," I say.

"Remember, lay low until the right moment."


	22. Chapter 22

Something doesn't feel right. Everywhere I look, the people look as they always have, going on with their lives. Up on the screen, Caesar Flickerman is interviewing the two new tributes. They look all right and are breezing by the interviews. So if everything is going well, why do I feel sick to my stomach?

The last time I felt like this was on the night Aron was born. We were all excited at our new sibling that probably was already here, but they just hadn't told us yet. Tomas and Lillian North played games with us and we were having fun, but I still felt awful.

Whatever it is, the feeling isn't going away. With Rotor and Father at work by now, I head over to Auntie Pepper's to see if she's heard anything amiss. She invites me into the sitting room where the interview continues on. Lilac and her sister sit in chairs while their kids sit on the floor. So focused on the interviews, I am only given a brief acknowledgement before they turn back to the TV.

Vixen's squeak of delight pulls me out of my thoughts. "What happened?"

"Uncle Boron, really you should pay more attention," says Vixen. "Peeta just proposed!"  
I'm about to ask what really happened when I look up at the screen and see Peeta down on one knee and Katniss saying yes. My first thought is that they're only sixteen and not ready for that sort of thing. But then what Rotor said about the relationship is being used to defuse the situation, maybe this was one more last ditch effort to convince people.

A series of beeps catches my attention. Lilac, Cherry, Pepper, Blane and I know exactly what is making that sound. We exchange looks before I offer to check it out and Blane comes with me.

We enter Pepper's office and shut the door. On this screen aren't the happy engagement festivities, but a full scale riot.

"What are they thinking?" Blane asks out loud. For a moment we stand frozen to the spot watching as the chaos escalates. Blane is the first to snap out of it and leaves the room to get Pepper.

Her hand slaps over her mouth as she stares at the scene. No doubt memories of the riot that happened here years ago are entering her mind as well. Most of the violence happened right outside the Justice Building where she was having dinner.

For the next few hours we sit and watch for the inevitable moment when the white wall of Peacekeepers will descend. We have to give them credit for securing the essentials, but we know they will not hold them for long.

Each day I get an update. The first couple of days the Peacekeepers subdue the district and once that's over they starve the district. It's nothing like the year part of our district rioted, where we had small rations, but complete starvation for a week. Every day I'm anxious to know what has happened to them and one day I have to see for myself again. I'm just in time to see a factory explode.

Talk at work increases and I can tell it isn't enough anymore. Everyone wants to do something, but I know that Rook's words are true. We don't stand a chance until the Capitol is busy dealing with all of us.

"We should fight back, that's what we should do," says Res. "Come on everyone is talking about it."

I lean up against the side of my house. Mother deliberately kept Drite and his family out of the rebellion just as she had with Alara and Valance. So many times I've wanted to bring them in, but I am still forbidden to share with anyone unless first approved by either my father or by Tomas North. Neither have given their permission yet. Whatever reason my mother gave for not including them, they still both agree.

"Don't you remember what happened in Thirty-eight?" Father asks. "A riot right outside the Justice Building and a few hours later a few thousand Peacekeepers showed up. Fifty-seven dead, instigators hanged, my wife and newborn son held hostage at the Capitol, the district starved, and as if that wasn't enough, the tribute who survived the bloodbath ripped to shreds for a good hour."

Res is getting desperate, "But if everybody joined in…"

"When that happens, you can count me in but not a moment before. Res, you have to trust me on this. Don't do anything rash and especially not before the read the card for the Quell. You may very well sign your brother's death warrant if you do."

"They killed Finch," Res says calmer now. "I can't let that go."

_ And they did worse to the ones that won, _I think.

"I know," says Father. He sighs before turning to me, "Take him with you tonight."

"You're serious?" I ask.

Father nods in response and then turns to Res. "Tonight only. I will answer some of your questions tomorrow. After that you will be involved only when I say so."

Res looks confused, "Sir?"

"You'll see."

Res and I meet up with a few others on tonight's mission. Several yards ahead of us is our target, a shining Capitol train loaded with supplies bound for other districts. Res is ordered to stay close to me as we slip through the shadows to one of the middle cars.

One of our members slips away from the group. "That thing giving you trouble again?"

"Sure looks like it," says a Peacekeeper. "Think it'll be the same problem, Ketch?"

"This thing is a piece of junk if you ask me," says Ketch. "Needed to be upgraded five years ago."

Ketch, the Capitol official charged with running the train station keeps everyone occupied while we avoid the cameras and the lights to get to the train. First Jon slips in and then Nat. When they give us the all clear, Res and I join them.

"Wipe your feet," I whisper and everyone obeys. Staying low we enter a cart full of crates. It's tempting to take the ones that might contain food, but that isn't tonight's mission. "This one," I say pointing to a long crate.

Nat takes his place to watch our exit while Jon and I start to clear the crates off of ours. Once Res is over the shock that we were very serious when we went over our mission, he joins in as well. We move our crate to the door and rearrange the others so that nothing looks amiss. Nat signals the all clear and we remove our present from Rook and head for the first stop of the night.

Res eyes the crate in front of us, "So what did we just risk our lives for?"

I put a finger to my lips to silence him.

Jon pulls out an interesting looking device, an invention of my mother's and starts moving it about the crate. It may be a couple decades old, but Volts has given us upgrades over the years. Jon nods and Nat and I open it to find medical supplies. Again, Jon moves the small box around the crate while we wait.

"All clear."

We sigh a breath of relief. Just because we've done this several times doesn't mean I don't sweat each time.

"What did you just do?" Res asks.

"Scanned for bugs. Got to make sure the Capitol hasn't caught on to our little game," says Nat. "If it ever picks anything up, well, we'll have to run like mad away from here. So what'd you think?"

"How long have you been doing this?" Res asks.

"Um," says Nat, "this particular part? A few months. Boron here finds out which trains and what crate is ours and then we go to work. Preparing for the storm when it hits our district."

Res' eyes widen and we prepare ourselves for the anger that is sure to come. We've left him in the dark for years.

"You didn't tell me," Res says almost accusingly at all of us. Jon and Nat had been his friends since childhood and I've been his friend since Drite won the games.

"Orders from higher up the ranks mate," says Jon. "Trust me we knew you'd want to be in on this, but we were all ordered to keep shut."

"Why?"

"You'll have to ask Gray about that one," says Nat. "He's the one to order the gag."

Res turns to me but I shrug. I honestly have no idea why he's been kept in the dark.

"So how does this part work?" he asks.

I explain from the top. The rebellion has a contact in the Capitol, codename Rook, that adds extra crates on the train not listed in the manifests. There was only one crate tonight, but we've been removing supplies from trains for months in preparation for the rebellion.

What I don't tell him is where these supplies go afterwards. Rotor and Ron Peaks will be by later to take the box to the fence and Quad and Cassie will take it to the caves for safe keeping. The less people know the better.

We end the night blending in with the workers getting off the first evening shift. When I walk in the door, Evy sits in the kitchen nervous like she has every time I go out on a mission. But when she sees me she smiles and we call it a night. For now our luck holds.


	23. Chapter 23

Something doesn't feel right. Everywhere I look, the people look as they always have, going on with their lives. Up on the screen, Caesar Flickerman is interviewing the two new tributes. They look all right and are breezing by the interviews. So if everything is going well, why do I feel sick to my stomach?

The last time I felt like this was on the night Aron was born. We were all excited at our new sibling that probably was already here, but they just hadn't told us yet. Tomas and Lillian North played games with us and we were having fun, but I still felt awful.

Whatever it is, the feeling isn't going away. With Rotor and Father at work by now, I head over to Auntie Pepper's to see if she's heard anything amiss. She invites me into the sitting room where the interview continues on. Lilac and her sister sit in chairs while their kids sit on the floor. So focused on the interviews, I am only given a brief acknowledgement before they turn back to the TV.

Vixen's squeak of delight pulls me out of my thoughts. "What happened?"

"Uncle Boron, really you should pay more attention," says Vixen. "Peeta just proposed!"  
I'm about to ask what really happened when I look up at the screen and see Peeta down on one knee and Katniss saying yes. My first thought is that they're only sixteen and not ready for that sort of thing. But then what Rotor said about the relationship is being used to defuse the situation, maybe this was one more last ditch effort to convince people.

A series of beeps catches my attention. Lilac, Cherry, Pepper, Blane and I know exactly what is making that sound. We exchange looks before I offer to check it out and Blane comes with me.

We enter Pepper's office and shut the door. On this screen aren't the happy engagement festivities, but a full scale riot.

"What are they thinking?" Blane asks out loud. For a moment we stand frozen to the spot watching as the chaos escalates. Blane is the first to snap out of it and leaves the room to get Pepper.

Her hand slaps over her mouth as she stares at the scene. No doubt memories of the riot that happened here years ago are entering her mind as well. Most of the violence happened right outside the Justice Building where she was having dinner.

For the next few hours we sit and watch for the inevitable moment when the white wall of Peacekeepers will descend. We have to give them credit for securing the essentials, but we know they will not hold them for long.

Each day I get an update. The first couple of days the Peacekeepers subdue the district and once that's over they starve the district. It's nothing like the year part of our district rioted, where we had small rations, but complete starvation for a week. Every day I'm anxious to know what has happened to them and one day I have to see for myself again. I'm just in time to see a factory explode.

Talk at work increases and I can tell it isn't enough anymore. Everyone wants to do something, but I know that Rook's words are true. We don't stand a chance until the Capitol is busy dealing with all of us.

"We should fight back, that's what we should do," says Res. "Come on everyone is talking about it."

I lean up against the side of my house. Mother deliberately kept Drite and his family out of the rebellion just as she had with Alara and Valance. So many times I've wanted to bring them in, but I am still forbidden to share with anyone unless first approved by either my father or by Tomas North. Neither have given their permission yet. Whatever reason my mother gave for not including them, they still both agree.

"Don't you remember what happened in Thirty-eight?" Father asks. "A riot right outside the Justice Building and a few hours later a few thousand Peacekeepers showed up. Fifty-seven dead, instigators hanged, my wife and newborn son held hostage at the Capitol, the district starved, and as if that wasn't enough, the tribute who survived the bloodbath ripped to shreds for a good hour."

Res is getting desperate, "But if everybody joined in…"

"When that happens, you can count me in but not a moment before. Res, you have to trust me on this. Don't do anything rash and especially not before the read the card for the Quell. You may very well sign your brother's death warrant if you do."

"They killed Finch," Res says calmer now. "I can't let that go."

_ And they did worse to the ones that won, _I think.

"I know," says Father. He sighs before turning to me, "Take him with you tonight."

"You're serious?" I ask.

Father nods in response and then turns to Res. "Tonight only. I will answer some of your questions tomorrow. After that you will be involved only when I say so."

Res looks confused, "Sir?"

"You'll see."

Res and I meet up with a few others on tonight's mission. Several yards ahead of us is our target, a shining Capitol train loaded with supplies bound for other districts. Res is ordered to stay close to me as we slip through the shadows to one of the middle cars.

One of our members slips away from the group. "That thing giving you trouble again?"

"Sure looks like it," says a Peacekeeper. "Think it'll be the same problem, Ketch?"

"This thing is a piece of junk if you ask me," says Ketch. "Needed to be upgraded five years ago."

Ketch, the Capitol official charged with running the train station keeps everyone occupied while we avoid the cameras and the lights to get to the train. First Jon slips in and then Nat. When they give us the all clear, Res and I join them.

"Wipe your feet," I whisper and everyone obeys. Staying low we enter a cart full of crates. It's tempting to take the ones that might contain food, but that isn't tonight's mission. "This one," I say pointing to a long crate.

Nat takes his place to watch our exit while Jon and I start to clear the crates off of ours. Once Res is over the shock that we were very serious when we went over our mission, he joins in as well. We move our crate to the door and rearrange the others so that nothing looks amiss. Nat signals the all clear and we remove our present from Rook and head for the first stop of the night.

Res eyes the crate in front of us, "So what did we just risk our lives for?"

I put a finger to my lips to silence him.

Jon pulls out an interesting looking device, an invention of my mother's and starts moving it about the crate. It may be a couple decades old, but Volts has given us upgrades over the years. Jon nods and Nat and I open it to find medical supplies. Again, Jon moves the small box around the crate while we wait.

"All clear."

We sigh a breath of relief. Just because we've done this several times doesn't mean I don't sweat each time.

"What did you just do?" Res asks.

"Scanned for bugs. Got to make sure the Capitol hasn't caught on to our little game," says Nat. "If it ever picks anything up, well, we'll have to run like mad away from here. So what'd you think?"

"How long have you been doing this?" Res asks.

"Um," says Nat, "this particular part? A few months. Boron here finds out which trains and what crate is ours and then we go to work. Preparing for the storm when it hits our district."

Res' eyes widen and we prepare ourselves for the anger that is sure to come. We've left him in the dark for years.

"You didn't tell me," Res says almost accusingly at all of us. Jon and Nat had been his friends since childhood and I've been his friend since Drite won the games.

"Orders from higher up the ranks mate," says Jon. "Trust me we knew you'd want to be in on this, but we were all ordered to keep shut."

"Why?"

"You'll have to ask Gray about that one," says Nat. "He's the one to order the gag."

Res turns to me but I shrug. I honestly have no idea why he's been kept in the dark.

"So how does this part work?" he asks.

I explain from the top. The rebellion has a contact in the Capitol, codename Rook, that adds extra crates on the train not listed in the manifests. There was only one crate tonight, but we've been removing supplies from trains for months in preparation for the rebellion.

What I don't tell him is where these supplies go afterwards. Rotor and Ron Peaks will be by later to take the box to the fence and Quad and Cassie will take it to the caves for safe keeping. The less people know the better.

We end the night blending in with the workers getting off the first evening shift. When I walk in the door, Evy sits in the kitchen nervous like she has every time I go out on a mission. But when she sees me she smiles and we call it a night. For now our luck holds.


	24. Chapter 24

The blank screen in front of me comes to life. Once again a shadowy figure sits in a chair to talk with me.

"Before you even ask, the answer to your first question is yes. I've known for months this would happen," says Rook.

"Am I that transparent?" I ask.

"Yep," Rook answers shortly. "And I don't think it has anything to do with the fact I knew your mother. She was impossible to read when she felt like it… Galba trained her well."

I look off to the side. Mother mentioned in one of her journals that the former president was training her to be unreadable or to mask her true opinion. Galba's plan was for his daughter to take his place and that Mother would be her silent shadow.

For several years she was able to differentiate between her life at home and the one at the Capitol. But you can only live two lives for so long before they become one. There were times my parents fought when she would become manipulative at home. Fights that usually ended with her in my Father's arms and crying she didn't want to do this anymore, or her disappearing for several hours. No matter how it ended, she always tried harder to be herself again.

We sit there for a moment in silence. "So, this is supposed to demoralize us then?"

"That, but it's also to have anger redirected at the victor or victors that kills the star-crossed lovers. Turning the districts against each other so they don't unite is the objective. For the rebellion to work, they know they must unit or it will die quickly."

"Surly there were other ways then putting it down," I say.

"Oh there were," he says offhandedly. "There were the quicker options, like killing Katniss' best friend or even faster, killing her sister. That girl lives for her sister, remove her from the picture and the districts will have nothing but a shell to cling to as their hero."

"Why didn't he? He's done that to all the other victors, why do it this way?"

"Because Mutt got involved. Mutt knows where to squeeze and how hard thanks to Aurora. Believe me it was a thrill watching Mutt work. Can be so good at times that people don't know they're being used. Anyway, this is going to be a short call, so I think we should get down to business.

"Don't touch the trains this week. There's someone working at the warehouse getting suspicious and I haven't decided on a plan of action yet. Maintain your routine, hang out with your friends or whatever it is you do, and I'll inform you when it's safe."

Rook inhales and exhales like he has just smelled something amazing coming out of the oven, "Your mother set this board up too beautifully. Can't wait for you to see her end game."

Ever since my recent conversations with Rook, the image of my mother keeps changing. Growing up, I looked up to her very much like my children look up to Evy and me. For years I saw no faults in her and later didn't care because she was my mother and every mother acted like she did. I couldn't understand why some people in the district disliked her.

Now hearing her described as practically a game maker shows a darker side of her I refused to acknowledge. Shutting off everything I knew about her, I try to imagine her as the district would've seen her. Here she is, the girl who survived a tracker jacker attack, the same girl who later chewed up and spit out her district for falling for the Capitol's mind-game, and has become a victor in the Hunger Games. Everyone was thrilled to have her back, she was their hero, but then she changed.

This same girl goes to the Capitol every year. For the first few years, you think to yourself 'this is her just trying to get sponsors' but as you see her laughing with them, becoming friends with the others that come out of the arena responsible for killing one or both of our tributes, being seen with one hated Capitolist after another makes me almost hate her myself.

But I knew better, I always knew better because my father and grandparents explained to me. And now there is a third image I have of her, that of a Gamemaker, cool and calculating as she stares at the arena deciding best how to manipulate the pieces to provide the best game for the audience. It's the image that won't go away.


	25. Chapter 25

_ It's strange, having a timer on your life. Each day that goes by brings Rotor and me closer to the arena. Was it like this for the others? Probably not. We've been given a month to accept our deaths while they were only given a week. People around me know I'll soon be dead versus the shock they receive when the names are pulled. I'm not being ripped away from them, rather I'm slowly fading away as if I no longer exist. _

Mother's words in her journal sink into me. I started reading her journals again to help me understand her again and because this is my only clue as to what must be going through Alara and Drite's, all the victors' minds right now. Every day I make sure to visit, to let them know I haven't forgotten them. The pair of them trains by running and putting on weight, but they've already admitted that they won't be the tribute to come back.

The day of the Reaping comes and the victors stand waiting their fate. District Five's escort for the last seventeen years stands up and draws names from the pathetically empty bowls.

"Alara Cloud and Drite Braddock."

In the Justice Building we are granted one last goodbye. I've drop several hints that there is an escape plan brewing, but he shakes his head.

"It's got to look real kid," says Drite. "They'll take it out on the only people that matter to us if we don't play nicely. But the instant Thora and Kolb are home, feel free to avenge me."

Alara is red faced from crying after saying goodbye to Valance. She's not planning to come back either.

"I guess you two didn't have to volunteer after all," I say.

Alara snorts and wipes away her tears. "Actually there was. Before the drawing, Drite threatened to make a scene unless Placidus said our names and I backed him up. Drite was afraid he'd back out since his brother begged him not to volunteer. Placidus drew Thora and Kolb to go in. But that information stops with your family."

The Peacekeeper comes in to tell us our time is up.

She gives me a large hug, "Don't forget me."

"Promise."

That night we gather for the recap of the Reapings. Districts One, Two, and Four have the largest pools, but once the names Cashmere and Gloss are picked I know right away the Reaping in each district will be rigged. How else would a brother and sister pair be sent in?

Brutus volunteers in place of Casca but no one replaces Enobaria in District Two. Wiress and Beetee are the only options for District Three. In District Four they draw from the male's bowl first.

"Finnick Odair."

My mouth drops. What can the Capitol possibly be thinking sending him in? Are they asking for a riot among their own people? Currently he is the most popular out of all the victors at the Capitol.

Annie Cresta, the victor from Finch's games is called but is replaced by Mags. Next is District Five with Alara and Drite followed by Porter and Veronica from District Six. In District Seven are Blithe and the only female, Johanna Madson. Eight breaks everyone's heart. Woof, the only living male, is called but the only two options for the females are mothers. So when Cecelia is called her three kids run up to hug her.

From District Nine, Holly and Garth take the stage slowly as does Jannie Wright and her partner, Wayne Stud from District Ten. In District Eleven Seeder is called and then Chaff. Finally they come to District Twelve where a distraught escort fishes for the single slip in the girl's bowl. Everyone knows Katniss will be going in, the question is who will the Capitol choose to be her partner?

"Haymitch Abernathy."

Again I am stunned. It would've been simpler just to call Peeta's name and there would be no need for him to look even more amazing to the crowd. Not even a heartbeat passes before Peeta volunteers.

As I walk back to my house, I see Father sitting at my mother's grave. When I take a step to join him, Grandmother pulls me back. This is one of those moments where he needs to be left alone.

When we reach the house, Gwen goes immediately up to the tree house and I soon join her. She says nothing, but curls up against me and I hold my little girl close. Things are going to get much worse before they'll get better.

The chariots come out one by one as the district gathers in the square to watch. The hands of all the adults cover the eyes of our girls when District Four's chariot comes into view. Well, at least they let Odair wear something, but not much.

Drite is clearly drunk and Alara is blissfully oblivious to everything around her, or is she faking it? A twinkle in her eye suggests the latter. As the older tributes come out, we see just how pitiful they look. I grew up with these people around, but not until now do I really see what had become of them. Holly, who I remember asking us if we would put flowers on mother's grave for her, is almost a wisp and Garth her shadow. Many of them are so wasted from their addictions, age, and illnesses they are truly pitiful looking. This is what all of our tributes become.

We are all truly stunned when Katniss and Peeta roll out. Their faces, almost completely unrecognizable, are wiped blank of any emotion. In truth they are frightening to look at as a smoldering ember from a volcano or something. All of the sudden I have a great appreciation for their stylists.

After President Snow makes his usual speech, the Capitol seal comes up and the program ends or so we think. The image then cuts to the face of a young boy, the victor of the first games. One by one the victors of each game appear on screen, at the age they were when they went into the arena, with their name and the year they won underneath.

"_That_ was Grandma?" says Chance.

"Pretty cute huh?" says Father.

Raiden, Vixen's boyfriend, answers with a low whistle. "No lie."

I don't blame my niece for ignoring him after that.

The image of my young mother is gone too quickly, but it stays long enough for me to see the glint in her smile suggesting she knows something you don't. Just like Finch had. This image challenges everything I remember about my mother. The woman I remember drew little attention to herself and was quiet and reserved. But that girl, that girl was anything but quiet. You can see it in her eyes. She was prepared to be defiant until the end.

At the end they show Peeta and Katniss as the victors of the 74th Hunger Games. The picture of Cashmere when she won comes back on screen and slowly transforms to her current age and the same thing is done to her brother. Their images shrink to the top of the screen in the District One square. They do this for every tribute for this year, first their picture when they won that quickly transforms to their current age. The Capitol stole too much from them.

The images of Katniss and Peeta show them together in each other's arms seeking and giving comfort. This is the final picture that moves to the bottom until we get a clear shot of every victor bound for the arena.

_"Who will be the champion of champions?" _


	26. Part Three: Bloodbath

_One of the greatest weaknesses at the Capitol is that they have almost no control over their passions. Life is lived for the next party or thrill. They live in the moment without thought of consequences. This is why the government can so easily control them. So long as the citizens have what the districts provide, they can control the center of their empire. There is a phrase for it from an ancient fallen world, Panem et circenses (bread and circuses). _

Ever since Alara and Drite left, our whole family has been up in the Victor's Village packing at the Clouds. At first, Valance didn't want to start until after Alara's body was returned, but the work was distracting her from her emotions. It doesn't take as long at their house as it did at my mother's house.

"Well that's obvious," says Valance, "You had nine people living in your house over a thirty-one year period with a victor who stayed more than busy. Of course you accumulated more stuff." She disappears for several minutes and comes back with a few last minute treasures. "That should be all of it."

I'm carrying the last box to Valance's new house in the market across the path from my father and grandmother's home while the preliminaries continue on the screens above us. People at the Capitol are beyond distraught about the impending loss of twenty-three victors. These are the people that the Capitol knows a loves and who they think love them back. These will be only tributes where all of us morn together, but in separate ways. They will never be able to feel the pain we do when we send our loved ones into the arena. It's as Mother said, they'll ride the tide of emotion but will be quickly forgotten by the next party.

"Those kids are reckless!" Rook gets out. He's been pacing back and forth for the last few minutes. Something tells me he just wanted to vent and my father and I are his subjects.

"Honestly, here are twelve tributes ready to die for them and they just go and do something like that!"

Father looks at me with a glint of humor. Neither one of us has seen Rook like this. "Mind sharing what they did?"

Rook stops pacing for a moment and hits a few buttons on his computer. In a moment a video pops up showing us the end of the private sessions of District 12. Peeta has painted a picture of Rue with flowers in her hair while Katniss has a dummy with the name "Seneca Crane".

"No wonder they got 12s," Father says. "So what now?"

"Nothing changes," says Rook. "They go in they get pulled out. Sometimes I wonder what Thirteen is thinking. The time to pull them out was the moment the Quell was announced. But they don't want to make their grand entrance until the districts rebel. Not sure if you knew this, but Aurora disliked madam president more than Snow."

Father nods, "She told me."

"What am I thinking? Of course she told you. I'll do what I can for your victors, but if I get them home, it'll be your job to protect them from the rebels. Oh and I understand tonight's interviews are going to be a riot."

Father and I shrug knowing that he was implying something but neither of us knew what. I guess we'll see tonight.

_"When I think about how much you all are suffering at loosing us, it's almost too much to bear"_ says Cashmere tearfully. _"I haven't been able to stop crying since they announced the Quell."_

My eyes open wide at the speech and I almost wonder if she knows about the rebellion. Her brother is next and, like her, turns it to how the Capitol is suffering, not them. Brutus and Enobaria don't participate and Wiress is too out of it to, but Beetee is a techie and he questions the legality of the Quell.

Back home everyone whispers to their neighbor about the last victor's remarks. No one seems to realize that this is their way of fighting back or getting a little payback in advance. Maybe even both.

Finnick Odair reads a poem and I swear Rotor is going to bust a gut from holding back his laughter.

"What's so funny?" Aron asks.

"Don't you see Pips? I guarantee every Capitol female that's after him is either balling her eyes out or fainted. If enough victors participate, the government will have a riot on their hands."

Mags is up next, but just has a polite conversation with Caesar since you can't understand her very well. Alara gets up and takes her seat and the interview begins with a few pleasantries. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Valance supported by my father and grandmother.

_"What is there to say?"_ she asks. _"Other than I thank everyone who helped me in my life. For that most of the credit goes to my sister, Valance, and my mentor, Falon. I remember how devastated everyone was at losing Falon and then Amaranth. But I imagine it will be twenty-three times worse. Too all of those I love, good bye."_

Her interview is over and Drite takes her spot. The interview goes much like Brutus' for awhile but then twists. _"The Hunger Games are in place to punish the districts for their rebellion. I never thought that the people of the Capitol would suffer with us. This is what the government has ordered and I will abide by their law as must we all. What could be done otherwise?"_

It's subtle what he says, but adds fuel to the fire that the others started. The morphlings are out of it and don't join the fight, but Johanna Mason is full of fire tonight asking if something can't be done because there is such a deep bond between the victors and the Capitol.

_ "I never imagined anyone could be so cruel than to sever such a deep bond."_

A deep bond. You can hear the pain in her voice, but it's not for the people in the Capitol. Like so many of the victors, someone from the Capitol wanted her after she won the games. Her parents found out and refused to let her, getting them killed. Johanna's little sister went into the arena last year, dying at the Cornucopia.

Cecilia gently reinforces what everyone else has said while Woof, Holly, and Garth are too old to really know what's going on. Janie and Stud are too out of it to comment, but Seeder and Chaff bring the subject back to where it was before.

"You've got to be kidding me," says Father as Katniss walks out in a wedding dress. But then fear shows in his eyes, "Get home, now."

We're slow at first, but then obey him. He's had a sense for danger, always knowing when to keep our heads down. No doubt he senses the storm in our district. But there's a problem as the Peacekeepers block our way. They want us to riot.

_"…the most beautiful thing?"_

Screams on screen and at home echo in the square as Katniss' dress burns up to be replaced with black feathers. A mockingjay.

There is no doubt in my mind that her stylist, Cinna, will be dead by morning. The horror on Katniss' face suggests that she knows that also. What she didn't know was that would happen. And if she didn't know about her costume change, what else doesn't she know?

In the back of my mind I wonder what's in that kid's head. Last year he squashed all the other tributes by declaring the girl he loved was his district partner in the arena. No doubt he is prepared to do so again.

_ "We're already married."_

Neighbors turn to each other, "What did he just say?"

"Shut it!" someone shouts after a minute of this.

"Where you going with this boy?" Father thinks out loud.

_"I mean, how could we anticipate a thing like that?"_

_"…but I'm glad you two had at least a few months of happiness together."_

Large applause erupts at the Capitol.

"Ah mutts," curses Father.

Next to him, Rotor looks positively delighted. "Wait for it…"

_"I'm not glad. I wish we had waited until the whole thing was done officially," says Peeta._

"Three," says Rotor.

_"Surely even a brief time is better than no time?"_

"Two."

_"Maybe I'd think that, too, Caesar…"_

"One."

_"…if not for the baby."_

"Boom."


	27. Chapter 27

"Go, go," says Father.

The Peacekeepers are preoccupied with Peeta's announcement that Katniss is pregnant that we easily slip past them and hurry to our homes. Rotor and Pips take their families home and stay with them while Grandmother, Father, and Valance come over to my place.

The kids are sent to bed while the adults gather in the small eating area. But the walls are so thin, I doubt the kids will have any trouble overhearing us.

"Do you think he was telling the truth?" asks Valance.

Father looks up from staring at the spot Mother used to sit when they would talk as children. "Hard to say. It's entirely possible. Falon came home pregnant after her victory tour. That was why we married privately and not in front of the district like we wanted. People would've figured out I wasn't the father if they did the math."

This is the first I've heard of it. "What happened to the baby? Did the Capitol take them?"

"No," says Grandmother. "The baby didn't survive past the third month."

"Poor Falon," says Valance. "I know what goes on over there, but I never knew that she lost a child."

Someone knocks at the door. "Is Falon here sir?"

It takes me a moment to figure out which Falon he's referring to since we were just talking about my mother. "Come on in, Payson," I say to Falon's boyfriend. "Falon, visitor."

Falon comes out in her nightshirt, sees who it is, and quickly retreats. "Dad, you should've told me it was a male."

"Sorry," I say quickly. The boy blushes and I think how I like this kid a little more.

Falon comes back out with the outfit she wore today. "What's up?"

"You missed the best part. The victors joined hands during the anthem!"

"Wait, all of them?" asks Father.

"All sir, even the career districts," reaffirms Payson. "Capitol canceled the recaps because of the riot that started there."

Valance stares at him, "What's going on in the district? We're not planning on anything are we?"

"No ma'am. Peacekeepers fired a shot in the air and ordered the crowd home."

We breathe a sigh of relief. Now is not the time to start our rebellion.

The next morning arrives and we gather at the mayor's for the start of the games. As soon as the countdown begins we see Katniss, Finnick, and Drite plunge into the water. Finnick, we know, will get there first, but shockingly Katniss isn't all that far behind.

"When did she learn to swim?" asks Chance. "Man, I want to live in District 12."

Katniss turns just as Finnick gets behind her and they size the other up. The screen stays on them in anticipation for blood, but Finnick declares them allies.

"There's Drite!" shouts Lilac.

"What's he doing?" Vixen screams.

What _is _he doing? He's going straight for Katniss… and she doesn't even see him.

_"Duck!"_ shouts Finnick Odair.

Katniss drops to the ground and Finnick's trident goes straight into Drite. He sinks to his knees and Finnick pulls his weapon out of his chest. That's it, Drite is dead.

Res stares at the screen unmoving, while Pepper sits close. Donner curls up with Evy as the bloodbath continues. One victor after the other falls into the sand or water.

"Where's Alara? Where is she?" Valance cries as the bloodbath continues.

Madly we search the screen for any sign of her, but we can't find Alara.

"There," shouts Gwen.

Alara is in the jungle running for safety, but without any weapons. She must've swam away from the cornucopia and the bloodbath. She's safe, but why? If she doesn't plan to live, why not stay at the bloodbath?

The screen cuts away from her and shows the career alliance and then to Katniss and crew.

"That's new," says Blane. "Whoever thought Districts Four and Twelve would be in an alliance?"

The screen stays on them for an abnormally long time. The bloodbath is still going on below, so...

Peeta slams into something and is thrown back into Finnick and Mags.

_"Peeta! Peeta!"_

Karen dashes out of the room crying and Pips follows her. My niece fell in love with their fairy tale and is the first to realize it's over.

"Hold it," says Evy. "It might not be over yet. Finnick might be able to bring him back."

The air grows still as Finnick pumps Peeta's heart. There's no cannon, but then they won't sound a cannon until the bloodbath is over.

_"Careful, there's a force field up ahead."_

"Have I ever mentioned how much I love that kid," Rotor says. "Karen Peeta's alive!"

Karen comes back into the room eyes red from crying, "What?"

"Take a look," says her mother. On screen Katniss is crying hysterically. They're safe for now.

The alliances are as follows: Cashmere, Gloss, Enorbaria, and Bruts form the Career pack (Districts One and Two); Mags, Finnick, Katniss, and Peeta form the Stars pack (Districts Four and Twelve); Wiress, Beetee, Johanna, and Blithe for the odd ducks pack (Districts Three and Seven); leaving Alara (Five), Veronica (Six), Wayne (Ten), and Chaff (Eleven) alone fending for themselves.

The next morning we wake to learn three more victors died in the night. Blithe, from Seven, died by hitting the force field. Mags, from Four, died because Finnick could only carry either her or Peeta, and Mags decided it should be Peeta. Lastly, Veronica died protecting Peeta by standing in the way of a fanged monkey.

_"Hey, Haymitch, if you're not too drunk, we could use a little something for our skin."_

"I'm going to go with pregnant," says Grandmother as Katniss storms onto the beach. "Unless this is what she's really like."

A parachute arrives moments later and we all laugh.

_"About time."_

Katniss and Finnick have a little fun at the other's expense. But then they decide to have a bit of fun with Peeta. Getting up close to his face, Katniss shakes him awake freaking the circuits out of him. Peeta tries to stay mad at him, but that just sets the two of them, and the rest of us, off again.

"Boron, you'll be late for work," Evy reminds me.


	28. Chapter 28

"Hey, there's Alara," a worker shouts.

"Back to work," someone orders, but no one pays him any attention. As Alara wonders the woods something feels oddly familiar about this scene. Alara seems to sense it also and screams to give her a little more energy to run. Just as the clock strikes ten, a massive wave overtakes the slope taking her with it and slamming her into the trees.

_Just like Finch._

I collapse to the ground, leaning against a panel. Quietly my coworkers take over Pips and my work to let us grieve. But it is short lived.

"Peacekeepers," someone whispers.

Aron and I quickly get up and move back to our positions.

"Welkin. You're wanted."

Both of us start for the door.

"The oldest only," the Peacekeeper amends.

I'm brought into an office and once the door closes I come face to face with Marcus Panthra.

"What are you doing here?" I say a little more harsh than I intended.

"Manners, boy.

I start shaking a bit, "Alara is not dead ten minutes and you want to have a chat?"

Rook stares at me and sighs. "When it starts, many precious to you will die. You need to learn to get past that quickly or you won't survive. Now, what do you notice?"

Angrily I stare at the screen. "Rotor said the traps only lasted an hour each and they started at midnight. First was lightning, then blood rain, followed by an acid fog."

"Go on," he encourages.

"There are monkeys that come out after that and then nothing was triggered until ten and that was the wave just like the one that killed Finch."

Rook raises his eyebrows letting me know I'm on to something. But what? One hour each, a circular arena, starts at twelve. "The arena is a clock," I get out. "But why is that important?"

"It's not," he replies. "But your anger just got refocused."

He's right. I'm calm again. But something else comes into my head, "Why did Drite go after Katniss? Everyone seems to be protecting Peeta and Katniss. But why did Drite target Katniss? Wouldn't that be the careers' job?"

"You knew him better than I did… you tell me."

"He said he was going to stay at the cornucopia. I didn't expect him to try and kill anyone, especially not her," I get out.

Rook stares at me, "Drite and Alara wouldn't risk your family or Thora and Kolb by protecting the star-crossed lovers. They understand the game better than most victors because of your mother. But they knew who did agree.

"District Five is still one of the holdouts for the rebellion. By attacking Katniss, Drite has thrown Snow off the scent. He's not looking to District Five now. Your victors will be returned in a few days. But wait until the games end before doing anything. Then check the resolve of your district. If rebellion is still on the mind, then by all means, go crazy."

He leans back in his chair and presses his hands together. "Now, you're going to leave this room rather upset that I have insulted the memory of everyone you hold dear." He stares at me for a moment knowing I'm having a problem working up the anger. "Let me rephrase, isn't it ironic how your aunt just got taken out the same way as your niece?"

That did it. The way he said it so casually as if this was intentional makes me want to leap across the desk and strangle him.

"That's better."

Shakily I return to the control room. "Boron?"

"Not now, Pips," I say trying to refocus my anger again. I turn to the only distraction in the room, the games. The Odd Ducks are with the Stars but aren't fighting. "When did that happen?"

"A few minutes ago," says Pips. "Johanna is unhinged from being in the blood rain and hit Katniss pretty hard. Johanna said she got them out of the jungle for Katniss."

"She looked a bit confused though," says Clara. "Like someone else is making the decisions and she's just going with them."

_Katniss and probably Peeta know nothing of the rebellion. _It's quite a risk for the victors that decided to sacrifice their lives for the lovers. They better hope the careers stay alive otherwise the next logical decision for Peeta and Katniss would be to turn on the others.

"So, why is it on mute?" I ask.

"Johanna's language is quite colorful," says Jon.

Up on screen, Katniss is washing out Wiress and Beetee's clothing while Finnick appears to be washing out Johanna. In the end it is clear the alliance just got bigger and I see who is part of the rebellion.

Focusing on work is nearly impossible, but Rook is right, I have to learn to get past this. My eyes dart up to the screen repeatedly now that the new alliance has appeared on the beach. They seem to be the most interesting as the camera almost always stays on them. They have figured out the clock bit and are dividing up the sections and labeling them.

"Aren't they close to the cornucopia?" someone asks.

Sure enough the careers see the other alliance and are forming a plan that Brutus seems to be in charge of. Gloss is to go for Wiress, and then Katniss. Cashmere gets Johanna, Enorbaria gets Finnick, and Brutus will take Peeta.

Gloss holds Cashmere back, _"Once we're done with the alliance expect them to turn on us."_

_ "Then let's not give them the opportunity," says Cashmere. "Take on whoever is closest to you."_

_ "Agreed."_

Gloss slips down to Wiress and slits her throat. _"Sorry Wiress."_

Not a second goes by before Katniss whips around and shoots him in the temple. Cashmere is distracted by her brother's death that Johanna is able to send an ax into her chest taking her down. Finnick blocks a spear about to hit Peeta with his trident, but Enorbaria's knife goes in his thigh.

Brutus and Enorbaria make a run for it, but Katniss is hot on their heels. As soon as District Two's feet hit the jungle floor the cornucopia begins to spin. So, there _is_ a Gamemaker that's on the rebellion's side. Why would they interrupt the fight unless they wanted to stall breaking up the alliance?


	29. Chapter 29

It's almost four o'clock when Finnick and Katniss go to get water. So what is the trap here? A scream from a young girl gives me my answer.

"Is that her sister?" Clara asks.

_"Prim!"_

Katniss runs madly after her sister with Finnick in hot pursuit. Then we all see the source of the scream in the mouth of a little bird.

"Jabberjay," says Jace, a worker about my father's age. "Haven't seen those in a long time."

Pips turns to me, "Didn't they use jabberjays in Mother's games?"

"Yea, made her allies think the tracker jackers found her," I reply.

"Not just her allies," says Jace. "They made the whole district think they got her. Let me tell you, it scared the circuits out of everyone until we saw her safe."

The speakers are overtaken by screams and everyone seems frozen to the spot while they watch Katniss and Finnick huddled in pain. An invisible wall prevents anyone from getting to them and Peeta obviously

"Get up," I hiss. "Get up or they know they own you."

I don't know any of the voices, but they're obviously people they care about. The most sickening scream is that of a child no older than six. When the hour ends, the whistle blows and the screaming stops. The jabberjays are gone and our shift is over.

"Why? The girl is going to die anyway. Why put her through that?"

"That little girl was just a baby."

"Does the Capitol cruelty know no bounds?"

These whispers, and more follow me all the way out of the plant. Quickly I hurry home where I know my family will be upset. As I walk in Evy has all of our children huddled close to her. The look in her eyes tells me that anything that tries to harm her babies will be grounded into dust.

I sit down and hold them. "Just a little while longer."

Childhood fears come back to life as the beast that killed Irma stalks into view. Wayne, weaponless and defenseless, doesn't stand a chance. One hour, that's how long the beast has to rip him apart. It takes the hovercraft five drops of the claw to bring his body up.

"Hey Rotor," I say. "Anything happen last night?"

"No deaths, but Katniss and Peeta had a little heart to heart about who should live. The argument didn't last long and ended up being a mouth to mouth. I don't care what anyone else says, that girl cares about him and will be messed up if something happens to him."

He's fidgeting like he does when something is wrong.

"What's bothering you?"

Rotor looks around to make sure no one is in ear shot. "You said Rook wants us to wait until after the games are over. Thora and Kolb are coming home today, so why wait for this to draw out?"

"I don't know," I admit.

My brother stares at me, "Thirteen is going to pull the lovebirds and any victor they can get out of the arena. Do you think the Capitol will just sit and watch? Someone is going to pay."

Rotor's words stick with me throughout the day. Volts is announcing his plan to the other victors and I know tonight is the night to escape. They're all going along with it.

"Get the delivery team killed for sure," says Jace going back to his work.

Marcus Pathra walks in the room, "All right, you have my attention. What's the problem? Something wrong in Beetee's calculations?"

Jace stiffens up when he realizes who spoke to him. Marcus is not someone well liked in the district and for good reason. "Sir, the theory is sound, it's the execution that'll get someone killed. Someone is going to have to run the wire down to the beach. Most likely a guard will go down with them.

"The plan relies on a thin wire making it down a few miles of jungle and beach. If District Two isn't lying in wait for the opportunity when the alliance splits than I'm a mutt. They'll cut the wire and then attack those that separated from them."

"But if they all went together?" asks Marcus.

"Then they just cut the wire and the big plan is done," Jace replies. "But I doubt they would go together. Beetee will stay up at that tree and he'll probably keep a guard or two with him.

As he speaks I know he's right. Jace is always right. He's one of the few people in the history of the district who outscored my mother in school. Marcus believes him too and looks worried, but only for a second and mutters, "Interesting," before leaving.

"FINALE!"

A few have taken to the streets to announce the end of the games. Johanna has knocked Katniss out and left her in a scary pool of blood. District Two chases Johanna and Finnick and Peeta frantically search for Johanna and Katniss.

Peeta cries out for Katniss stopping the Careers in their pursuit of Johanna. Johanna has gotten far enough away from them, but Peeta is close. Finnick stops running as well as if torn between going to Peeta's defense or searching for the girls. He makes his decision and continues running after Johanna and the Careers shouting their names.

_"I've got Pretty Boy," _Enobaria shouts. Brutus nods and runs towards Peeta.

Chaff has come out of nowhere just as Brutus gets close to Peeta. The two fight for only minutes before Brutus stabs him through the chest.

_"Get out of here boy!" _Chaff shouts with his remaining breath, but Peeta doesn't budge.

_"Looking for your wife?" _taunts Brutus. _"Your ally turned on her back there. She's as good as dead, boy."_

A battle cry emanates from Peeta's mouth as he charges Brutus with a knife catching the Career off guard. Peeta's hands are covered in blood and he backs away slowly horrified with what he's done.

_"Katniss!"_

_"Peeta! Peeta! I'm here! Peeta!"_

"What is she _doing_?" Falon asks. "She's bringing them straight to her!"

"That's what she wants," I manage to get out. Katniss isn't hoping to come out alive, she wants to die and Peeta to live.

My kids rush outside to the larger screens and Evy and I soon follow. Everyone is outside now watching in horror as Enobaria and Finnick charge to Katniss. It's madness, pure madness.

Katniss takes aim to Enobaria, but then changes her target to the force field. A series of explosions take down the prison walls of the arena as Katniss is hurled backwards. A hovercraft appears above Katniss and picks her up. That's when the screens go black.

"What just happened?"

"Did she win?"

"But Peeta was still alive!"

There's mass confusion as all of us try to make sense of what just happened. How many minutes pass? Ten? Fifteen? We don't know when the TVs come back to life.

"That's District Twelve. That's District Twelve!"

Screams erupt both on and off the screen as firebombs light to coal district on fire. All we can do is stare in horror as the people in District Twelve burn alive.


	30. Chapter 30

_"But wait until the games end before doing anything. Then check the resolve of your district. If rebellion is still on the mind, then by all means, go crazy."_

This is what Rook meant when he said to wait. Three victors escape the arena and in return the Capitol destroyed District Twelve, a population of about fourteen thousand. The Capitol is sending us a message loud and clear of what will happen if we defy them.

Screw them.

All hell breaks loose as District Five starts to riot. Blane rushes outside of the mayor's home shouting 'form your teams!'

A few nod their heads calling out the names of their groups. Chaos hasn't hit the peak just yet and those in the rebellion gather to their leaders. Blane pushes through the crowd when he sees me.

"I'll get Rose. Get to the victors before the Capitol does."

"Papa!"

Falon is tugging at my sleeve.

"Go with Blane to help grandma," I tell her. My Falon has never been the fighting type and would easily be crushed by this. Elian is at my side in an instant.

"I'm going with you."

"Us as well," says Chance coming up with Vixen.

I nod and we rush up the path to the Victor's Village. "Vixen you're with me to go to Thora's. Chance and Elian get to Kolb's and we'll meet by the greenhouse."

We separate and Vixen plows ahead of me. When I get there she's already explaining the situation to Thora's brother.

"After that stunt, all the victor's are in danger," Vixen says.

Pat thinks this over for just a moment before calling to the others and they quickly come with us.

"If there's a rebellion going on we should be down there. I want to join," says Thora.

"Not yet," I say as we run to my mother's greenhouse. "We're going to get my mother's presents for the district first."

Thora's father, Garrett, looks at me, "Wait, Falon was in on this?"

I turn to him, "From the start, why?"

"Knew it!" he shouts in triumph.

"Wait, how did you know?" I ask.

"I was a junior member of her gang. If there was one thing I knew about your mother is that compliance from her, or your father for that matter, was very very suspicious and your mother was way too compliant when she was at the Capitol."

I get to the greenhouse and fling the doors open. A few minutes pass before I can find the box with our method of escape past the electric fence.

"That'll come in handy," says Garrett.

"There're three other sets in the district. "Haven't used this one in awhile though."

Chance and Elian come up with Kolb and his family. "Sorry, took a little time convincing them."

I look up to make sure everyone is accounted for. "Let's go.

We rush down the hill to the spot my parents would disappear into all the time. Stopping at the fence I start working on the bypass that will let us slip underneath and flee to the woods.

"We're leaving the district?" Kolb's youngest brother asks frightened.

There's a little fear from everyone else also. Aside from me, Thora and Kolb are the only ones to leave the confines of the district. We all grew up on the stories of what lies on the other side of the fence.

Thora's face hardens, "I survived a stinking arena. What's the woods to that?"

"Grandma's words exactly," says Vixen smiling. I forgot she found the journals and read them cover to cover.

One by one we slip under the fence. I intend to be the last, but Garrett pushes me in front of his family. "You're the only one who knows where to go. You need to be on that side in case something happens."

I duck under safe enough and that's when Kolb points to something on the hill. The silhouettes massing the hill can only be one of two groups, rebels or peacekeepers.

"Faster!"

We're all under while whoever is up there searches the Victor's Village. It's so dark down in this corner that they won't see us and it's possible they won't think to look down here either.

Garrett is the last one under and I remove the machine from the fence. There is little excitement as I lead us to the caves. I give an owl call long before I reach the mouth of the cave.

Quad comes out already aware of the situation and says "About time!" before handing me a gun. "Your daughter and Rose got here fifteen minutes ago. Figured you'd beat an ancient here." He doesn't wait for my retort when he asks, "So who's staying and who's going?"

We break up into those categories. Those that will fight grab the guns that Quad and Cassie brought up the instant Rose reached the caves. My son is loaded down with every firearm he can fit on his person as do my niece and nephew. I imagine them lying motionless on the ground dead from tonight's riot, but quickly come back to my senses. It's the sacrifice they're willing to make.

Using one of the tunnels Cassie and Quad found over the years we make it back into the district. It's mayhem as the people of the districts use whatever they can get their hands on as a weapon while the Peacekeepers fire into the crowd.

Rebels hide behind barrels, piles of wood, or anything that they can get behind to avoid the shots. Quad cocks his gun and without a word begins firing at the white coats. The kids all rush behind the structures where rebels have taken cover and start handing them firearms.

I explained on the way that way that we would pop out by the south wall of the plant and that we needed to secure the workers inside. But we're all pinned down by the Peacekeepers' guns that it will take something drastic to move from this point.

"To me!" Thora shouts. Obediently the rebels start flocking to her. And why not? She's a victor. I rush over to her asking if she has a plan.

"Yea, go that way," she says pointing to the doors. "Let's go!"

Thora and everyone with a gun opens fire. We're not as accurate as peacekeepers but with so many targets it doesn't matter if the peacekeeper you were aiming for doesn't fall because the bullet probably struck the ones next to them.

All through the blood and gore I have to remind myself that if this works there will be no more Hunger Games, no more being slaves subject to the whim of the Capitol. This is the cost of freedom. And I have to be willing to pay.

"Vixen!"

Searching through the chaos I see my niece down on the ground. Ignoring all else I rush over to her. My brother will kill me if I got his daughter killed. Before I get to her she's turned on her side and fires at an oncoming Peacekeeper.

Relieved, I slide close to her. Her breathing is labored and I find the bullet lodged in her thigh.

"Just a scrape," she says.

Chance rushes forward and sits on her other side. "Just a scrape, Vix you've been shot!"

"Tell me something I don't know."

We both get one of her arms around our shoulders as we carry her from the scene. Chance keeps her coherent as we make it back to the tunnel entrance. Taking off my shirt I use it to bind her leg to ease the bleeding. The last thing we need is a blood trail for someone to follow but more importantly, Vixen needs all the blood she has.

Back at the caves, Evy and some others busy setting up an infirmary. She shrieks when she sees her first patient and we take Vixen to the table. Vixen cries in pain and Evy soothes her telling her she'll be just fine. I hope so.

In the month that has passed since the victor's broke out there has been no word on who is still alive out of the Victors. District Thirteen announces themselves to the districts as the ones that helped the mockingjay escape. Well, that tells us nothing. That girl was paralyzed in the arena there's no telling what kind of life she will have now.

Again we search the district for survivors to take back to the 'hospitals' we have set up everywhere. Evy refused a central location for everyone ordering instead that certain injuries be kept apart. There are so many victims from bombing runs, gunshots, and fires that not one person in the district is without an injury except for those that were evacuated to the tunnels. But even some of those people are marked.

Vixen calls out she found someone and we hurry to her.

"Vixen you should go back in," says Rotor. "You need to rest."

"Forget it Da," she snaps hopping away on her crutches to find someone else. Honestly she is the most stubborn person I've ever met. District Thirteen was kind enough to send a medical team to help with the increasing injured and Vixen's leg was saved from being amputated. Since then she's been pulling twice her weight by helping Evy out with the injured ignoring the fact that she's still injured herself.

On the screens, the TV changes from the war footage to Caesar Flickerman and as the TV pulls back we see Peeta Mellark sitting in a chair opposite him. There is no mistaking his appearance so like when they pulled him out of the arena the first time. So, _they_ have him.

Others have gathered as well to watch as Peeta talks about the last night of the arena. Everyone is captivated as he describes it with such detail that we imagine we're there. All that boy ever needed was his ability to use words and I fear they'll turn him into an avox if he ceases to be useful.

"Hey, people! They're probably sending another bombing run while we listen to this," shouts Vixen. During her recovery time she devoted her time to memorizing mother's instruction manual on _"How to Run a Rebellion." _While I'm not sure what the rule number is, I know that there's a rule about distractions meant to lure people into traps.

"She's right," I shout. "Get who you can and let's go."

Others stall a little while longer to find people they love. Just as Peeta's interview is finishing we hear the planes. We're at the fence now that most of the tunnels have been blown to bits when the bombs drop.

Several days pass since Peeta called for a cease-fire. The three that remained behind were killed in the explosions along with many others. There are so many dead now it would seem unfair to mention anyone by name, but Nat was one of them.

Earlier today we got our first confirmation that the Mockingjay lives and that she is fighting for the Districts. The effect on our district is instant. The fire that has dimmed since we started rekindles and we're ready for more.

Broadcast after broadcast airs in the districts of Katniss Everdeen and the rebels. Tributes of the district's tributes soon follow and District Five gets a piece on our tributes from the last three games. This may be the push we need to win this thing.


	31. Chapter 31

**POV: Vixen **

This rebellion is hard work, harder than I thought it would be. The first day of fighting and I become practically useless. I get to keep my leg so I guess that's something. Others have lost more and still survive others rest in the mass grave by the cemetery.

Our dead we burry as soon as we can out of respect, but we're hoping the living don't join them making them our priority. No one under twenty-five is assigned that task. Our parents can't shield us from everything, but this at least they want to spare us. It's like they're trying to make up for never defending any child prior to the games. I'm all for whatever keeps them going to make sure the Games end.

My twin brother, Chance, and sister, Sariah, keep me company while I recovered. Sariah is just fourteen and is just old enough that others would agree to let her fight, but she is too good of a healer for combat. Aunt Evy, I know, was preparing all of us for this. She taught all of us how to heal people, but the only practice any of us ever had were on sicknesses, whippings, and electrical burns. Nothing would ever prepare us for these kinds of injuries.

As for me, I get to keep the family journal now that I'm confined to the cave until my leg becomes useable again. Stupid bullet. Let's face it, I have all the time in the world to write in this thing. Oh, in case you haven't guessed, my name is Vixen Welkin.

The Capitol is every bit as brutal as my grandmother warned us about in her journals. They've bombed, poisoned, sent in mutts, and just about anything else you can imagine. Some of the things I've experienced and others not so much. Other than my gunshot wound, I have several burns from the bombing right after the call for cease-fire. I'm still alive so you can say they were non-life threatening.

Thanks to the supplies in the caves, we have some of the expensive stuff to keep us going. I haven't seen one bit of that cream that Katniss got in the arena for her burns, but I know we have some. Those with the bad burns get the expensive stuff so they can live. Besides, if I don't need it, I don't want it.

My mother hasn't stopped railing on me for going top side since we came back from the bombing run. I should be resting, not aggravating my injury further, focusing on being better again, and not hopping around up there where I could make matters worse. I tout back that I found three people while everyone else was focused on the pretty screens. She couldn't argue that point since those three people are going to live. Still, that doesn't get me out of confinement to the cavern I share as a sleeping quarters with everyone who fits.

Grandpa, Blane Peaks, calls me over and I hop on my crutches over to him. I'm brought into a room with Papa, Gray Welkin, and six others. My grandparents are so cool. All four of them set up the rebellion in Five and also in the Capitol. Grandpa and Papa are in charge here in Five, that was decided pretty quickly when people learned they had all the supplies necessary to keep this thing going ready to go. Even Thora and Kolb defer to them.

"All right," says Grandpa. "The reason I've called you in here is that President Coin has requested a team of seven to go to District Thirteen to help with the power problem they've got there. Their system is ancient, but works, and if you accept you're to bring them up-to-date.

My mouth drops open in protest that I'm being sent away, but Papa silences me with a look. One of the things Da taught me was that it wouldn't be good for people to see the leaders having defiant family members and to save my arguments when I was in private with the person.

Papa stands next to him and goes over the plan. A hovercraft will pick us up this evening and take us to Thirteen. Things will be very different over there and we're to follow instructions exactly. For those of us going, we can bring our family if they want to come, but as I look around I realize at least half don't have a family anymore. It's a miracle I've hadn't had to bury anyone yet. It's only on pure luck that is the case.

"Keep it down that you're going," says Papa. "If your answer is no, tell us as soon as possible so we can decide on a replacement. Dismissed."

Two get up immediately to refuse. Their place is here. Grandpa scratches them off the list and excuses them. One more name gets crossed off and they're about to scratch off a fourth. I wait until the last one leaves before approaching the grandfathers.

"Just a moment, Vixen," says Grandpa. Papa and him discuss a few names between them and decide on the replacements.

"Before you say no, we're going to explain why you're going," says Grandpa.

"Because I'm crippled and useless," I say hoping there's no pouting in my voice.

Papa chuckles a little, "Told you she wouldn't want to go."

"Never said I disagreed with you," Grandpa says. Honestly these two could go back and forth for hours about my stubbornness. And they do… frequently.

"Vixen, you were requested specifically," says Grandpa. He then looks over to Papa.

"Do you remember me telling you about Volts?"

Where's this going? "Yea, Beetee from District Three. He was in the arena this year."

I sit and listen and Papa explains just how far the friendship between Volts and my grandmother went, what they meant to each other. It wasn't romantic in any sense, but one deeply rooted.

"Volts is slowing down a bit and Plutarch thinks that by having someone that knew Falon there…"

"But I don't know Falon. I never met her."

Papa sighs, "Out of all the children and grandchildren, you are the most similar to Falon. It's scary just how much. You look, sound, and even think like her. We think it will be for Volts like having an old friend back. But more our family needs someone we can trust in Thirteen."

When did we switch from being there for someone to becoming a spy? Grandpa explains how my grandmother didn't really like President Coin. She liked her even less than Snow which makes absolutely no sense. But my grandparents all agree that Falon had a tendency to be right.

"You know how to keep low and find out information," says Papa. "You get to go because of Beetee, but don't approach the other victors unless they introduce themselves to you first. Victors have always held political influence in the Capitol and they're pretty popular in the districts as well. We just need to know the players and if there are any power plays going on. Would you do that for us?"

"In short," says Grandpa, "we want to make sure we're not removing one tyrant and replacing him with another. Thirteen doesn't get to disappear for seventy-five years and then take all the credit for this. The government should belong to those that suffered not those that watched."

I will admit there was a lot of muttering under my breath at that point, but I knew it was pointless arguing. Besides, maybe with so few injured at Thirteen they might fix up my leg with their fancy medicines and I can get back to fighting. Also, I'm curious about how Thirteen runs things.

**A/N: Yes I did a POV change. 1. Boron is a married man with teenage children and not very descriptive. 2. Vixen is a little spitfire that I've come to love and her part in the story is interesting so I'm switching between the two. **

**Feedback appreciated!  
**


	32. Chapter 32

**POV: Vixen**

The promised hovercraft arrives and the seven chosen plus a few kids get onboard. Most of the way there I'm going from window to window with all the other kids as we fly over Panem. Yes, I was a kid on parcel day and I bet everyone else would be on their first ride. During the last hour we're given an orientation. When we land we'll be assigned compartments. No one except certain members has their own room (as if I ever had one). There is a device you're supposed to stick your arm under that will give you your schedule for the day hour by hour. When they first told me I was going I already thought I was being punished, but this seals the deal.

There was no need to bring extra clothes, like I have any anymore, but I did bring a few possessions. Da gave me Grandmother's bracelet that she wore into the arena and I also have a hairbrush. It's just a couple of items that we were able to save from our house that's now gone. In fact most houses are gone, including Uncle Boron's and Aunt Cherry's.

Before we can go to our compartments, we're taken to isolation. Can't be bringing in any diseases in. First we're lead to the showers. I'm not sure how long it takes to scrub off all the layers of grime, but I'm certain I've used up an entire bar of soap, maybe two. In the end, I'm as clean as I've ever been in my life. With the towel wrapped around me I find my uniform. I almost want to wear the clothes that haven't been washed in months over this tasteless thing. Almost.

Next we are examined by the nurses and doctors. My leg is looked at and they call me lucky since it's infected again. Had it spread any further I would lose my leg. Translation: I get to have surgery on my leg and stay in the hospital a few days.

Plutarch Heavensbee comes for a visit the next morning. Really, I never expected to meet him and if I did never so soon. He has a lot of energy, more than I've seen in anyone for a long time and it kind of knocks me off my bed. He's glad I came and he can't wait to introduce me to Beetee who hasn't even been told yet. Before he leaves he hands me a small computer that I can use and I take it with tentative hands. I'm holding an actual computer. How cool is that!

"You can get a head start in your classes to learn how to use the tech. See you later!"

Now I really feel like a kid on parcel day. Needless to say, I played with it for hours on end.

My quarantine is up and I'm given compartment 555 that I'll share with three other girls my age from Thirteen. None of them are there to greet me, probably at class or something, so I put my stuff down on the empty bed and look around. Really it's not bad. Against one wall is a pair of bunk beds with a set of dressers and it looks like one drawer each. On the opposite wall is our bathroom. They shower daily here, but I didn't expect the luxury of in bunk bathrooms.

My clothes from home, now washed, I put in the empty drawer along with my few possessions. My schedule is already on my wrist and I see I have a breakfast in a half-hour. Knowing it will take me awhile to get there I start the journey on my crutches.

Jace, a worker with Uncle Boron and Aron, spots me. He, I assume, is here to keep an eye on me. That and he knows how to work the ancient power system here.

"How's your leg?" the old man asks gently.

"Still attached," I reply. "How's your shoulder?"

Jace got hit in the back with a piece of shrapnel, it was easy enough to get out, but at his age it's no wonder it bothers him. "I've had worse. Enjoy your stay?"

"Yes," I sigh. "And the first chance I get I'm going to brag to my grandfathers on how wonderful it is having three meals a day, a comfortable bed, and daily shower."

Jace chuckles, "Punish them for sending you?"

"Yep."

"Well let's get going."

The few of us from Five sit together. Braden, Jace's grandson, carries my tray through the food line for me since I can't really carry it while bothering with a pair of crutches. The food isn't the best, but it's food. And it's more than what anyone will get at home.

Braden is a year older than me, brown hair and tan skin. We know who the other is, but that's been the extent of our relationship over the years. Now it looks like he'll be my tray carrier and the person I'll sit next to at meals.

During the short meal, I find out that about eight to nine-hundred survivors of District Twelve live here now. There are a couple Capitolists here, including a prep team and former Head Game Maker.

As breakfast draws to a close I look at my arm again indicating I'm to go to "Special Defense". That's where Beetee is stationed so I guess it's time to meet him. I say goodbye to Jace and Braden and hop over to the elevators greeted by a still enthusiastic Plutarch. If I didn't learn coffee was not something anyone gets around here I'd suggest he switch to decaf.

"Ah, Vixen. Headed to meet Beetee?"

"Yes sir," I say.

"Excellent, I'm on my way also."

I'm just hoping the elevator ride is short. No one has this much energy except a three year old. On the way down, Plutarch asks how I'm enjoying my time in Thirteen and how I'm getting along with my bunk mates. I answer politely and truthfully and then ask him what's his role in the rebellion. His job is to focus on the face of the rebellion, aka the Mockingjay and any of the propos. Thirteen, as it turns out, have a lack of imagination here and needed outside talent to appeal to the districts. There are a few camera crews, directors, and others to make up a production team.

"Sounds neat," I say when the doors finally open and I can breathe again.

Inside the room I look at an intricate maze of computer, labs, and other things. It almost reminds me of the description grandmother gave in her book about the Capitol labs. Plutarch leads me through the room and stops in front of a curious looking lab space. It's a meadow with trees, plants, and hummingbirds. But beautiful things tend to be deadly and I wonder if those hummingbirds are mutts or the flowers poison.

"Go right in, it's quite safe," says a tech.

I take a tenitive step inside. Now that I know it's safe I have the urge to take off my shoes and socks and walk the meadow barefoot. Eh, why not? I put them by the entrance and wander around. The trees back home are what protects us. The fact the Capitol doesn't know that most of the district is hiding there is what keeps us alive. Once they know the location of the caves, they could kill the lot of us and District Five is done for.

So distracted with how beautiful this place is I don't notice the man wheeling up to the meadow.

"Ah Beetee, I have a new recruit for you. Vixen," Plutarch calls me over and I stop watching the hummingbird just inches from my face and hop over. The shock of recognition is instant as he takes in my face. We've never met, but Papa is right, I look a lot like Grandmother. "Beetee, this is Vixen Welkin of District Five. Vixen, I'm sure you recognize Beetee."

"Pleasure to meet you, sir. My family speaks very highly of you," I say.

"Vixen? Is that a nickname for something else?" Beetee asks.

"Nope, that's what's on the birth certificate. My Da has a sense of humor."

A small smile creeps up on his face, "Pleasure to finally meet you. Anyone else from your family here?"

"Just me. I'm the techie trouble maker so my grandfathers think my skills are best suited in Thirteen."

Plutarch looks pleased with himself, "And a decent analyst I'm told. Well, I must be going. Filming a prop in Twelve. She's yours for the afternoon, Beetee."

Beetee waits for Plutarch to leave before talking, "Well, let me show you the work station."

He rolls and I hop over to a set of computers. I've worked on the one at Nana's. It's pretty cool to be the grandchild of the mayor. This computer is a little different, fancier that's for sure. But I know more than the basics.

Beetee, seeing my skills, goes on to talk about how the rebellion has been hacking into the system and can broadcast in all the districts, but not the Capitol. Today is to be focused on that and I tell him I'm in.

"Last night Caesar had an interview with Peeta," says Beetee. "Did you see it?"

"No," I say. "May I?"

A tech looks at me, "Might not be a good idea. The kid's worse."

"Let her," says Beetee. "She's here as an analyst."

With that a button is pushed and Peeta comes up on the screen. What did they do to him? A squeak gets out of my mouth, but I make it sound like a sneeze. "Pause."

I take in his face, his body. No way they could do this much damage in such a short time. They started early. When would they? As soon as they learned Katniss is alive probably.

"Go ahead."

I watch Peeta, in obvious pain, talk to first Caesar and then at Katniss. Capitol seal and out.

_Why is he still in the Capitol?_ I think. There's two options: either Katniss doesn't really care about Peeta (which I doubt) or she doesn't understand the rules of this game (more likely). She's from Twelve, has no connection I know of to the Capitol, and has been the provider for her family for years. Why should she know how the Capitol's twisted minds work?

The others wait for me to say something. "Recording. Probably shot the day the props aired. And they're going to turn up the heat on him from now on. And they're hacking your signal."

"What?" someone asks.

"The ending cut off a little too quickly meaning they had control of the broadcast."

Beetee squints in concentration and immediately starts typing not talking to anyone. "Clever. They're playing with us again."

One tech sits down to another set of controls, "We can follow the signal back sir."

After a few hours of trying, they still can't break the code.

"What about a virus?" I ask. "Make them reboot the system and that's when you go in?"  
"That… could work," says Beetee.

A few more hours and it looks like we might have our way in. I say we now because I'm now officially part of the squints. I may not be able to do all the things the techs can do, but I can have ideas on what to do. Just like my grandmother.

It's dinner time and we take our meal in the room. Beetee asks about my family and if we had any casualties. As of when I left the answer is no, and I'm hoping the same answer applies. We talk about other things, but it's clear that some topics, like Wiress and the others from the Quell, are off limits.


	33. Chapter 33

Slowly I make my way to my compartment. When I open it, I find the three girls inside chattering anxiously. They stop when they see me. They're similar in appearance, light hair and eyes from not seeing the sunlight enough. I probably stand out with my flame red hair and deep green eyes.

"You must be Vixen," says the tallest one.

"That's me," I say.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Laurie and this is Sas and Lessie."

"Pleasure. So who gets the shower first?"

"Oh, we're all done," says Sas. "It's all yours."

The schedule comes off easily enough. I'm curious what the ink is since the schedule stayed so clear throughout the day. The girls are all in bed studying when I get out. I shrug off my wonder at how these girls can be so structured.

Lights are out right on the dot and I crawl into bed. My dreams are scattered with some scary and some happy. I wake up a few times hoping that I didn't wake up anyone else. The lights are slowly turning on meaning that it's almost time to get up, but I stay in bed until I have to get up.

Going to the wall I get my schedule again printed on my arm. It's much the same as before so I pull my hair up, brush my teeth, and leave.

Jace and Braden meet me by the dining area and once again Braden carries my tray. There is a little more food today than what we got in the first few days and I'm told that Districts Eleven and Three have control of their districts.

"Any word on how Five's doing?" I ask.

"We know they made some serious headway yesterday," says Braden. "Kolb lead the charge and they took the wind farms."

"You're joking," I laugh. That's the best news I've heard in awhile.

Braden smiles at me, "And they're taking the dam today."

My eyes light up. Those will be major blows to the Capitol if we can secure them. While I'm sure they have emergency power, this will cut their supply down forty percent. (Yes I'm a geek).

After food, I'm back down in Special Defense. Beetee and the others are making sure our little door into the Capitol feed is still open.

"Grab a chair, Vixen," says Beetee. "You'll be working Sums to do some video editing."

I grab my chair and go sit next to my partner in crime for the day. Sums is a middle aged man, clear blue eyes, but clearly a squint. "We're going to have limited control tonight. So what we need are short clips that we can use to show when we do have control."

"Sounds fun. Where do you want to start?"

We go over hour after hour of footage. From an objective standpoint I can find loads of useful clips, but from an emotional one, I'm being drained. So much has happened in the lead up to this rebellion.

Again we eat lunch down here and our dinner is brought down as well. Beetee left sometime after lunch to explain things to President Coin and her crew, but was back within an hour. Now we sit and wait for the broadcast to start.

"Go!"

Beetee's order sends the techies into a flurry of activity as their fingers dance over the keyboards. Not required to do anything, I stand back and watch. The moment my eyes see Peeta, I'm frozen to the spot. He's more than just off, he's unstable.

The first interruption of the broadcast is what gets me to snap out of it. Peeta is back but then Beetee takes over again. From there the battle for control begins. The broadcast is flipped between rebel clips and Snow's program.

Finally we reach a flat tone.

"You're good. I'm better," says Sums before his fingers move like crazy.

The broadcast is back up and Snow asks Peeta if there's anything he wants to tell Katniss.

_"And you… in Thirteen… Dead by morning!"_

_ "End it," _Snow snarls.

Beetee gains control again and shows shots of Katniss, but that doesn't stop us from seeing Peeta being beaten into a pulp. The screen turns to static. For another minute, Beetee and the others try to gain control again, but it's fruitless.

"Distraction," I whisper. But no one hears me. "Beetee stop!"

Beetee turns to me, "Vixen?"

"That whole program was a distraction… for us."

"What are you talking about kid," asks Sums.

I turn to him, "Back in Five, they used Peeta's broadcast calling for a cease-fire as a way to lure us into the open. A few minutes after it ended the Capitol sent a bombing run. They're doing it again."

Sums waves me off but Beetee just stares at me and I stare back. He knows I'm right. Before he can say anything ear shattering sirens go off.

"All right ladies and gentlemen, this is a level five evacuation. Close off your work stations and get bellow. Move!"

More activity, but there's nothing for me to do and I have no idea where to go. Beetee is rolled to an elevator and I'm told to come aboard which I obediently do. Down below we're in a cavern of some sort far below the earth.

Before I know what else to do, President Coin's voice comes over announcing the reason for the evacuation and is soon drowned out by a series of bombs hitting above. I give Sums a sideward glance and lift my eyebrows. An apology would be nice, but I don't think it's going to happen.

"Vixen!"

Thought I heard my name. Cupping my hands I give a wood pigeon call over to whoever is looking for me. Darkness surrounds us, so I doubt whoever it is will be able to find me. Two owl hoots echo the cave, "safe?" it asks. I answer with a morning dove, "clear."

For the next little bit the only sound that can be heard is the bombing overhead. The sound is shallow so, as of right now, there's nothing to be frightened of. Slowly the generators kick in and we can see again.

Someone ushers us to keep moving to our assigned areas. As I get to area 555, my three roommates spot me. "We didn't know if you made it down," Laurie says (at least I think it's Laurie). "Your friend is looking for you."

"There you are," says Braden a moment later. "Come on we're working on the generators. You have to see how ancient these things are."

"Uh, I'll be back," I say to Laurie.

"We're not supposed to leave our assigned areas," says Lessie.

"It's authorized," groans Braden. He tugs at my sleeve and I follow.

I wait a few minutes before asking, "Problem?"

A quick glance around and he turns to me, "These people and their dratted schedules and authorizations. Honestly, if this wasn't necessary for the war I'd get on the next ride out of here for home."

"Well, we're not going anywhere for awhile," I say. This set of bombs will probably be a few days. All the while I wonder how my family and friends are all fairing.


	34. Chapter 34

**POV: Boron**

How they managed to talk my niece into going to Thirteen is beyond me. I didn't even hear a peep out of her before she left. I worry about her spirits being dampened since with was shot and that her compliance is a sign of this.

I'm down with a bad burn, but it's not severe enough to be moved to the caves. We think the Capitol is close to our little hide-a-way so we've limited activity around there for now. Falon busies about with her mother and sister taking care of the injured, but there are just so many. Only Elian isn't with us as he battles somewhere with Aron.

Out of our family, Rotor risks the most. Chance is with Kolb's team, Vixen is in Thirteen, and Sariah is on the front lines as a medic with a gun. Rotor wasn't thrilled about it and so he went with her. Pips' children are too young for combat, and mine (minus Elian) are all medics safely tucked away in the caves. Rotor gave an earful to our father earlier about him sending Vixen away. Families should stay together.

Several days pass and I'm released to go help find survivors. At this point it is very doubtful we'll find anyone alive after that blast. My ears are still ringing.

"Someone help!"

The moment I hear Rotor's voice, my heart sinks. Pushing forward I go to see if my worst fears are real. Rotor and Jon have someone propped between their shoulders and for a moment I fear it's Chance.

"Chance and Sariah are bringing Kolb," says Jon.

I breathe again, but just for a moment when I recognize that it's Res. One of Thirteen's medics hurries forward with two others and they carry him away.

Rotor and Jon slump to the ground exhausted.

"That bullet had his name on it," says Jon.

Rotor grimaces. "Thora back in the caves?"

"Yes, why?" I ask.

My brother rolls his eyes at me, "Because she's a target and I want to know if she's safe. Did you see what they did in Twelve?" he sighs. "Be so kind as to go see what's keeping my kids."

I get just outside our main line of defense when I see them. Sariah is curled up against Chance who has a protective arm around her as they sit in the grass. As I near, I see what has upset my niece. Kolb is dead.

Instead of the mass grave, Rotor and I spent the time and effort to dig in the tribute graveyard where he would've been had he died in the Hunger Games. No one tries to stop us or say anything to delay us. Kolb was our victor today taking the wind farm. He deserves this honor.

Later that night, Father orders the entire family to either cut or dye their hair. Rotor was right, they're targeting the victors. Our faces are just as recognizable and it's probably common knowledge that the Welkins are fighting for the rebels.

The next morning I awaken to learn Res didn't make it. On this, Father is more determined than ever to bring an end to the fighting here. Everyone, angered at Kolb's death, is all for his plans. Today's goal: the dam.

Thora and the others leave on their mission. She too was given the order to change her hair and it's a little weird for some to see her as a short-haired brunette rather than strawberry blonde. She says it's in honor of her friend Johanna.

In the afternoon a train arrives controlled by people from District Eleven. Every available hand spends the rest of the afternoon unloading food and other supplies. Just when I think the day can't get better a runner comes back announcing we have the dam. Cheers erupt first in our little area and then all over as the news spreads.

Father and Blane come back after alerting President Coin of our victory for the day and announce there is a broadcast that may prove of interest this evening since the Capitol will be seeing it as well. At the appointed hour we're scattered through the district to watch and it's not good.

"If they're not going to rescue him they should at least have the decency to put a bullet in him," snarls Thora. She's not the only one upset at the fact the Capitol still has Peeta and what they're doing to him. It's a subject that many are starting to question Thirteen and their president.

The broadcast is interrupted by some new footage from the rebels. Well, at least the fact that they didn't rescue the boy yet wasn't what would be of interest to us. Cautious if we're to expect another bombing run, we secure everything and hide.

_"Thirteen… Dead by morning!"_

"Vixen," I breathe. I make my way to the Justice Building where our center of command is located. It takes me about twenty minutes to get there and about another twelve before the meeting is adjourned. Inside I find my Father, Blane, and Pepper quietly standing around the room.

Pepper sees me and before I can ask she says, "They're bombing Thirteen as we speak. No word if they took the warning seriously."

The next few days are agonizing as we wait for word on Vixen. Chance has gone on every mission he's been permitted on to keep from worrying about his twin. Sariah is more reserved and keeps the back of the lines treating the wounded. Rotor and Lilac I hadn't seen since my brother brought Res back.


	35. Chapter 35

**POV: Vixen **

Those that I room with can't understand how I sleep so soundly while bombs go off overhead. I guess it has to do with the fact that I'm used to the sound and that I know we're safe for now. But when I'm awake I talk to my bunk mates and get a feel for what type of people they are. All three are training to be soldiers and will be in the final battle at the Capitol but have yet to be assigned their squad. All three model soldiers, strict just like everyone else around here, and not bad at shooting.

"So what do you plan to do after the war?" I ask them.

The three look at each other. Apparently the question hasn't crossed their minds. Sas ends up being the first to answer, "They'll probably reassign our duties and we'll be technicians or something here in Thirteen. You?"

"I'm going to do everything my parents and grandparents wanted to do but didn't," I say. "I'm going to learn to swim. Learn about the things that interest me not what some test says I'll be good at. When I'm old enough I want to get married and have a huge family because I will never have to worry about one of them going into the Hunger Games."

Laurie stares at me, "You can have children?"

There's something about her tone that tells me something's up. "I haven't tried or anything, but it's possible. Why?"

"We're all infertile," says Sas. "That's why they let us fight. Any girl that is capable of bearing children is taken out of the program."

"Most of the males they interact with are all fertile. Authorities want them to pair off and marry and start having a family."

I blink a few times in surprise. One thing is for sure, no matter how this war ends I don't want to stay here. This place is way too rigid for my taste. I had way more freedom in District Five than I ever did here and warning bells go off in my head that if this is how it is now, what will it be like later?

I'm walking around without crutches for the second day in a row when someone of rank comes and finds me. I'm to go with some of the others to assess damage in Special Defense. The room is just fine aside from some broken glass and papers here and there, but that is easily swept up. Beetee and the other computer techs are running tests to see if we're still functional.

"We're going to see if we can still communicate with the other districts," says Beetee. "District Five is pretty far from here so we'll start with that one."

I smile knowing that this is the only reason I'm up here.

**POV: Boron**

The map in front of us is laid out showing what we have occupied and what is still held by the Capitol. We own more than ninety percent of the district. The families captured for work down by the dam have been brought behind rebel lines and are now recovering. A bit of food did them good the first day and they're only getting better.

Ever since the bombing started in Thirteen, Father and Blane have been distracted, as we all are. Pepper rarely leaves the communicator with Thirteen hoping for some news. Only the Norths are focused getting everyone to take the rest of the district.

A series of beeps catches all of our attentions and we hurry over to the communicator.

"Hellooooo… anybody theeere?"

I shake my head and laugh recognizing my niece's voice. She's all right.

"Vixey?" says Pepper.

"Hey Nana, how are things?" she asks casually as if we hadn't been pulling our hair out worrying for her the last few days. Same old Vixen. Where she gets it, I don't know.

"Just fine, Vixey," Pepper cries while laughing at the same time. "You all right?"

"Peachy. They're doing the damage assessment now. No one was hurt and I think the worse anyone suffered here was lack of a schedule."

"Hey," I hear a muffled voice in the background as well as some snickering and a little more banter. Her voice is the happiest sounding thing in the world right now and I can't help but laugh. But I know that this conversation will probably end badly.

"What's new in the district," Vixen asks. "I know you took the wind farm, but that's it."

"We have the dam," says Pepper.

Vixen's 'wahoo' can be heard loud and clear in the room. Blane showed her the plan of attack for the district early on. She knows that by taking the dam that the fighting in Five is quickly drawing to a close.

Rotor opens the door, "We've captured some prisoners that you'll need to talk to."

"We'll deal with that later," says Father. "Come talk to your daughter first."

Rotor's eyes widen just before he rushes to the com and starts a hundred questions.

"Da, I'm just fine. We were miles below ground and evacuations were complete for a awhile before the first round even went off."

"And are you certain they're done?" he asks.

"Yes," she replies exasperated. It's been almost a day and the scanners aren't picking up anything." Her voice picks up, "So, anything I should be aware of other then you taking the dam?"

There's silence in the room and Vixen picks up on it.

"Who's dead?" she asks quietly.

"Vixen," starts Father. He's not going to tell her.

"Tell me who," she says harder. "Or I'm never coming home."

Rotor doesn't hesitate, "Kolb, Res, and your classmate Hattie… and Raiden."

For a few moments there's silence. "But everyone else is all right?"

"As far as I know, yes," says Rotor.

Although it is quiet I hear a sniff before she says, "I've got to go. They have to do some more tests to get this place up and running."

"I love you," says Rotor.

We all echo the same sentiment.

"Love you too," says Vixen.

Static and out.

Blane turns on Rotor instantly, "Why did you tell her like that?"

"How should the news be broken to her?" Rotor demands. "She would've been here for her family to tell her had she not been sent away."

"But we could've told Thirteen and they could notify Jace for us who would've broken it to her and been able to offer some comfort," says Pepper.

Rotor's shoulders slump in exasperation, "Great, he's from Five… and he's just about as much of a stranger to her as everyone in Thirteen since she doesn't know anyone that you sent there."

"Rotor," Blane starts.

"No," snaps Rotor. "Her name is Vixen, not Falon. She wasn't one of your best friends growing up. She wasn't stung by trackers when she was fourteen and learned to get through that. She hasn't seen the inside of an arena other than from a TV screen. Before this thing started the worse she suffered was a few scratches and bruises any kid gets. Her first trauma was less than a month ago and she has to learn to deal with that pain and confusion all on her own!"

This takes Father and Blane aback. It even takes me by surprise. Pepper alone remains unfazed. It's like she's been expecting this to happen.

Satisfied that he's made his point, Rotor goes to the door. "The prisoners we captured claimed mercy in _Falon's_ name. You decide what you want to do with them."


	36. Chapter 36

**POV: Vixen**

The com goes silent. Taking deep even breaths I turn to Beetee, "Who do I need to talk to for permission to go topside?"

A soldier, named Boggs, steps forward, "You can go with my team. They're going to the surface to see what the damage is. Jackson!"

"Sir," a woman says stepping up.

"Take Soldier Welkin to the surface with you. She must stay within sight at all times."

"Yes sir," she replies.

"Report the damage as soon as possible," orders Boggs.

Jackson stands straight and salutes, "Yes sir."

During the ride in a multidirectional elevator, I try to control my breathing. Jackson keeps giving me sidelong glances. She didn't hear the conversation I had with my family. Doesn't know what I've just lost.

Each rung of the ladder to the surface hurts, but I like feeling pain right now. In the back of my head I know I'll be begging for my crutches back soon. But that care is thousands of miles away.

Jackson's team divides up, weapons at the ready. She looks at me, "Stay in sight."

"Right. I'll just be over between those trees," I say.

Her eyes question if I'm all right, but she doesn't ask and so I don't say anything. Slowly I walk to the trees I indicated and sit down. Jackson watches me for a few moments before turning her attention back to the wreckage. Bringing my knees to my face I wait for the tears to come.

Uncle Res had finally come back to Donner and now he's an orphan. Kolb and his girlfriend were talking marriage after we'd take our district back. Their marriage was to mark our victory. Hattie, dear sweet Hattie who went out of her way to be kind to people, will never smile again. When I think of Raiden the tears come crashing down my face.

_"Truthfully? I don't want you to go. But I like the idea of knowing you'll be safe. I'll see you when you get back."_

Raiden kissed me, but only briefly since both of us felt my father's eyes on us. It was the last thing he said to me before I hopped on board the hovercraft to come to Thirteen. And now I'll never see him again.

"Soldier Welkin," says Jackson.

I didn't even hear her coming and I start. It's too late to do anything to cover up my tears so instead I just wipe them away.

"We need to go back down," she says. "You going to be able to handle that or do I need to drug you?"

It takes a moment to realize that I must look like a wreck. Without knowing the reason for my tears she must think I'm relieved to be above ground. I am, but not for the reason she thinks. How could she understand what pain I'm going through? How could anyone in Thirteen possibly understand what the rest of us have gone through? They're all safely tucked away underground where the horrors of war can't reach them. They don't know the pain of loss, they don't understand pain at all.

Anger clears up my tears. "I'll be fine conscious."

Below I'm taken to the hospital, the new one anyway, to have my mental health evaluated. The 'all clear' was given just minutes ago and the doctors and nurses have yet to make an appearance. But Jackson said to stay put, so I'm staying.

By the time a doctor does show up my eyes are less red and no longer puffy. I tell them that I tried to go without crutches and my leg is acting up. It's true and the doctor quickly examines my leg and tells me to use one crutch for the bad leg for the next few days. Without another hitch I'm released and get my new compartment number.

Opening the door I expect to see my three roommates but instead only see Sas. A glance around the room and I realize that there's only two bunks.

"Hey, was beginning to think you got lost," she says cheerfully.

I flop onto my bed, "Went to the surface to check out the damage."

Instantly she's interested, "What's it like up there?"

Sighing I stare at the ceiling, "Just like home, without the dead bodies."

Sas looks at her arm, "Well, shower's free. I've got to get to class. See you at reflection."

"See ya," I reply.

I stare at the devise that gives me my schedule everyday and know that I'll be ignoring it anyway. Rolling over I let grief take me again.

The next morning I decide I don't want to be in my room alone again. Slowly, because I'm weak from not eating at all yesterday, I make my way to the eating area. Braden catches sight of me and hurries to the line.

"Didn't see you yesterday," he says. "Everything all right?"

"No. I got a chat with my grandparents. On top of Kolb, I've lost an uncle and two friends."

His face instantly drops in sympathy, "I'm sorry."

Without a word or asking if I want help, he takes my tray through the rest of the line and over to where he's sitting. Braden apologizes, but everyone from Five has to get back to work as soon as possible. After they leave, I sit by myself until I finish and head down to Special Defense.

Plutarch is down with Beetee showing something on a map. Upon seeing me the map disappears, but not before I get a glimpse of the Capitol.

"Ah Vixen," says Plutarch in his usual cheer. "Something we can help you with?"

"I want to shoot something," I say. "I've got a load of anger I need to vent out from being trapped in this rabbit warren and I'm pretty sure no one wants to be a target."

Plutarch blinks and turns to Beetee. In a few minutes I'm armed and on a firing range. Over my stay here I've occupied many hours testing out the guns. They're not as good as the guns I've handled in Five, but then those were the latest models.

I've obliterated my targets at two-hundred and fifty yards. I've always been a good shot, and having a Peacekeeper taking me out shooting once a week since I was fourteen helped a great deal. Long story, and I'm not telling.

_Idiot!_ I've watched the shooting ranges and not a whole lot practice this far back. Looking around I've noticed no one has paid me any attention so I move closer and continue shooting. No one is supposed to know how good I am. At least no one here.

Later in the day I'm back at the computer with Sums going over footage for our next attempted break in of the Capitol feed. The team's previous attempt only let us gain control has not yet been discovered. In other words, we can still use the same technique.

Like last time we watch all available footage. Katniss talks about how she met Peeta and declares her freedom from President Snow. I stare in shock at what I hear next. Finnick is telling the truth about all of his lovers.

Finnick and Katniss later come down here keeping themselves occupied. Their minds are clearly elsewhere all up until the start of the mission. My mind is occupied as well knowing there is no stopping this. The time for secrets is over.


	37. Chapter 37

**POV: Boron**

Everyone gather near the screens as soon as someone spots Katniss' face. So, she's alive and defiant. Her appearance doesn't last long and she is soon replaced by Finnick Odair.

_"President Snow used to… sell me… my body, that is."_

My blood freezes. Did he just say what I think he just said?

_"I wasn't the only one. If a victor is considered desirable, the president gives them as a reward or allows people to buy them…" _The screen cuts back to the normal program but then Finnick is back on the screen. _"If you refuse, he kills someone you lo-"_

Another interruption.

_"…wasn't the only one…"_

_ "… form of payment. Secrets."_

The next hour is case after case of secrets Finnick learned while forced into Capitol beds. All the while I wonder how my mother survived such a world. Her journals told me that she learned lots of things that people would do anything to keep secret. Murder wasn't the worse method.

By the end of the revised programming, Valance, my father, my brothers, and I have all gathered together. It was our family that this happened to and we knew. Thora also joins us. The amount of staring in our direction makes us uneasy so we move to a different part of the district.

Now alone, Thora runs into Valance's arms and begins sobbing. I can only imagine the reactions of other victors as one of the best kept secrets from the districts is revealed.

"I never told anyone," says Thora. "Neither did Kolb. We were too…"

"We never said anything either, Thora," says Father. "My wife was a victor, remember?"

She nods and then looks over to Rotor, Aron, and me. "I know. I always wondered about them, but…"

"Falon was my wife. They are my sons," says Father. "I don't know if they are of Capitol stock, but they are each fine men that I am more than proud of. I dare anyone to challenge that my sons are less because of this."

Over the next few days I find out the effect on the district. Our fellow rebels look at Thora with pity. Her family stays very close to her and she is rarely seen now. Valance and Father stay with each other as the oldest members of the district offer their apologies for ever thinking ill of my mother. But my brother's and I, and even our children, are looked at with a degree of uncertainty. And Vixen is all on her own.

**POV: Vixen**

Gossip is everywhere about the broadcast tonight. Although there aren't as many glances my direction as I thought there'd be. It's probably because no one has done the math yet. But from the look on Jace's face, he has.

"Something wrong, Jace?" asks Felton.

Jace doesn't say anything which gets everyone else from Five curious.

"Just say it," I say.

Braden looks at me, "Say what?"

I stare Braden in the eyes, "That you might be sitting next to the daughter of a potentially high-bred mockingjay."

The others exchange nervous glances suspicion laced in all of them.

Standing up abruptly I add, "Grandma was right, the districts don't change."

Forget everything my family did for the district, for the rebellion really. All of that is going to go right down the drain now that the secret's out. The secret was told so that they could get Peeta and Annie out and all I can think is it had better work.

I'm pulled into Command to share my knowledge of Five. The district is almost taken and President Coin is going to send soldiers and medics from Thirteen to finish the job.

"We'll get Kolb to lead it," says Plutarch. "That's the part of the district he was raised."

"Kolb's dead," I remind him. "When they took the wind farms."

"Right, right," he says. "You think Thora will be up for the task?"

It angers me how quickly he can brush off his death, but then Kolb is nothing to him or anyone in this room. Just someone that the district has rallied to because he survived the Hunger Games. I wonder if they even know how many of the victors are left.

"So, we have just Thora left from our victors, how many does everyone else have?" I ask.

Plutarch looks upset, "Not as many as I would like. With the exception of Beetee and Haymitch here, the victors from games one through fifty-five are all dead, plus the Cashmeres from the Quell. We're left with less than twenty. At this rate I'll only have Finnick and Katniss to film when we attack the Capitol."

Multiple alarm bells go off in my head, but I'm not sure why. It's something that I'll have to figure out later. Shaking it off, I look again at the map of my district and tap the last part of the district still controlled by the Capitol until it takes over the main screen. The objective is to take the last of the substations that were the most heavily guarded since they feed directly into the Capitol. This ends now.

"I'd like to go home, just for the end of this," I add quickly.

Plutarch thinks about this, "I don't think that's a good idea. Beetee is still working on things for the attack on the Capitol and you're doing so much to keep him going."

I give him an impish smile, "I'll tell you a secret about Snow that Finnick left out."

Sold!

I get to ride the hovercraft again with the soldiers. My annoyance at them coming hasn't lessened. At least they brought more medics.

"Vixen!"

I turn to see my teacher Alun Scaler rushing up to me. "Cover your hair girl."

"What's wrong with it?" I ask a little stunned.

"It's red. Your family is a target so keep your hair covered until we can dye it or something."

"I'll keep it covered," I say with a degree of disbelief. I like my red hair and I'm keeping it the way it is.

He smiles, "Now turn around. I didn't want you see him sneak up on you."

"CHANCE!"

My brother picks me up and swings me around. We've always been close and shared most everything and had several fights, but we're siblings.

"I'm sorry about Raiden," he says when he puts me down. "How you holding up?"

"All right," I say taking him in. He's filthy from head to toe with burns and scars. More than what I remember him having.

He takes my hand, "Come on, we'll find Sariah."

The rest of my morning is spent meeting various friends and family. It does a world of good to see them alive with my own eyes. Most want to know all about my adventures in Thirteen and what it's like. I answer truthfully, but leave a lot out. The soldiers and medics from there are everywhere and I don't want them knowing everything I think about that place.

Eventually my grandparent's annoyance that I haven't come and seen them yet has peaked and I'm ordered to command. I'm still a bit mad with them. They weren't going to tell me about Raiden or anyone else. But for now, I'm just glad to see them.


	38. Chapter 38

It's been two weeks since I arrived to witness what was supposed to be done by now. The Capitol had a few more surprises in store for us and we're having about as much luck as District Two is taking the mountain that houses the military for Panem.

"Absolutely not," says Grandpa. For the last few minutes Chance and I have been telling our plan for the next attempt.

Chance looks down at the map, "Why not? Vixen and I know those tunnels better than anyone alive. I've watched her all week. She can walk on that leg just fine. We're just going to place the charges and go."

"Not going to happen," Papa says. Great now both of them are teaming up against the idea.

I know what the problem is so I stare them down, "Stop babying me. I've been trapped in that rat maze practicing combat this whole time."

Da joins us at the table looking at both of us. He doesn't want us to go, no parent would want this. So it surprises me when he says, "Let them. We've cost enough lives on fruitless missions."

Grandpa shoots a look at him. Chance and I are excused so they can yell at each other I guess. We wander around visiting the wounded. Eventually we find a secluded spot to talk. I've figured out what is bothering me about my last conversation with Plutarch and I wonder if I'm just being paranoid.

"They're going to film the victors during the invasion," Chance says in disbelief. "Why not just paint a target on them saying 'Right over here' just to make it easier for them."

So I'm not paranoid. "Do you… think that they're setting them up?"

Chance stares at me. We've tossed theories back and forth before, but this is something different. We're accusing our allies. He waits a long time before saying, "I wouldn't put it past them. If what grandma thought about her is true, then she'll want control over Panem."

"That's what I was sent to find out. I believe it. I think that's why she's waited so long to get attempt a rescue for Peeta because he is so popular."

Da is coming up to us and we abruptly end the conversation. "Promise me you'll both come back alive."

Chance, Thora, and I move silently through the maze of tunnels. These things have been around forever. They say that there used to be a system of underground train down here from a long lost city from before the Dark Days. We follow the track until we need to go to the more stinky part of our mission, the sewers.

The plan is simple. Place the charges, start the timer, and run like mad. While the Capitol's forces think they're being attacked from the west, when in fact the rebels will be coming in from the east. I'm just happy people are actually letting us blow something up.

Thora came with us at the last minute. She was going to lead the battle charge, but she decided she'd rather keep an eye on us. When I asked why she said that she wanted to make sure the twins survived. With my parents out with the sickness going around and my uncles needed for the raid, someone had to since we had a habit of getting into trouble.

Something above catches my brother's attention and he waives me up a ladder. The opening is small, but enough to see what he spotted. Several people are huddled together closely guarded by Peacekeepers. And I know one of them. Thora's sister, Leah.

"We blow the charges, we'll kill them," says Thora.

"We're not going to blow them. Not yet anyway," Chance assures. If this was up to Coin, we'd be running by now. "Vix, one of your quick schemes would be useful."

"Working on it," I whisper back. On the ground I pick up anything I can find to make a map of above. Chance and I start tossing out ideas until we settle on one. It's risky, very risky, but we're out of time and besides, this is our style.

Finding the closest exit we go above ground. We're going to do a more condensed version of our mission. While Chance goes to place a couple bombs a few yards away, Thora and I position ourselves to grab the prisoners and get back in the sewers. I stay by the entrance to provide cover fire and guard our exit while Thora gets as close as she can to the prisoners. If this doesn't work, I'll have to blow the charges, but I won't leave them.

The bombs go off and we go into action. The Peacekeepers are in a state of alert and rush into action leaving the prisoners with only three guards. Those are taken down easily. Thora rushes to calm the prisoners and some hold onto her like a vise. She pushes them in my direction and so far there's no reason to fire a shot.

Gun fire goes off and I know they've found Chance. The first prisoner gets past me, unsure at first, but with a nod from me goes in.

"You too," says Thora when the last gets in.

"No, he's coming. Get everyone down to the main pipe. Set the charges for five minutes."

"Why me?"

"Because I'm the one with the gun!" I shout.

Thora knows it's pointless to argue with me and gets in the tunnel. When she's out of sight I give the loudest whistle I can. In less than a minute, Chance comes barreling back to the sewer entrance.

Twenty-five rounds, that's all I have left and I make every one count. They return fire, but have no idea where I'm hiding. Once Chance is in we start running for the others. No doubt the Peacekeepers will find our exit soon and start following us. They find it sooner than I thought they would and start firing on us slicing my arm. But that's when the timer is up.

**AN: When I started this it was going to be the shortest of the 3 books, now it is the longest. You might notice I've changed the name of Part 3 and that's because now I'm going to need a Part 4 which starts now.**


	39. Part Four: End Game

**POV: Boron**

It's over, we own the district. All the remaining Peacekeepers have surrendered. Many lost their lives in this last battle and even more are wounded. My son, Elian, was shot. Aron and I got a few more injuries, but we're alive. Now all that's left is to find out what happened to Thora and the twins.

Blane is giving the current casualty count to President Coin. Everyone on that end sounds pleased and congratulates us on our victory. But we can't celebrate, not yet.

"Excellent," says President Coin. "We'll send in more supplies and your district can take a well deserved rest. Soon we'll bring the battle to them."

When the conversation ends, Blane rests his hands on the table. "They should've been back hours ago."

There's nothing to say to that. I leave Control and go find Rotor. Lilac and he hold each other waiting for their children to be returned to them or be told they're dead. Sariah keeps nearby as she goes about helping with the sick and wounded. When they spot me they look up expectantly for news.

"Nothing yet," I say.

I only thought I dozed off for a moment, but from the position of the sun, it's been another hour at least. Elian rests comfortably next to me, his pain eased by morphling. Gwen sleeps soundly on my chest. She hasn't left his side since we brought him back and I know my daughter wants to be near me.

Some of the other young kids rush up cheering, "They're back!"

Faces turn to the kids pulling some of them aside for confirmation. I see Red and call him over to hear the truth from his lips, but my son's excitement causes him to spill everything out faster than a Capitol train that I only get one in six words.

Gwen wakes up when I try to lay her down and she comes with me. A crowd of people starts to gather and I assume it's to see them. Sure enough there they are, filthy from head to toe with a few other injuries, but that's not the most shocking part. They came back with some we thought dead. Thora is at the center of attention explaining what happened while she holds her sister tight.

"… the explosion caused a cave in so we had to take a different route. We got lost how many times?" she asks Vixen.

"At least three. I told Chance to stop and ask for directions, but you know how men are."

Chance fakes offense, "Well I'm sorry but those rats seemed shady." He shivers comically, "They were everywhere."

"That was amazing, Thora," says a little girl.

Thora shakes her head, "It was all these two. They came up with the rescue plan and did all the work."

"You helped," says Vixen. "Got the prisoners to safety, didn't you?"

Thora nudges her playfully, "Oh shut up and take the credit."

Everyone starts laughing.

"Welkins! Welkins!"

The cheer starts from one and then spreads until just about anyone in the area is shouting our family's name. Chance and Vixen take each other by the hand and do an elaborate bow. And that's when Chance collapses.

**POV: Vixen**

I head swims back into consciousness. It takes a moment to remember I'm back in Thirteen's hospital. My hand is clasped with my brother's as he continues to sleep after his surgery. The doctor's tell me the worst is over and that he'll recover after a few hours of agony. During the hours we traveled through tunnels and woods, we rested frequently, not for us, but for those we rescued. All the while Chance had no idea that bits of shrapnel from the blast hit him. When the explosion hit we both fell to the ground and he scrambled to cover me. When it was safe to get up we checked on each other and everything seemed fine.

I have my own injuries that require me to stay in the hospital and it was nice of the doctors to let us have the same room. They're about to make their rounds again, so I slip back into my bed before I get lectured again.

There's a knock on the door and I expect the doctor to walk in when instead Braden shows up. "Hey, you're back. What happened to you?"

"Let's see, I got a bullet graze on this arm, a nice cut on my head, a badly bruised leg, and a couple broken fingers. And that was just one night."

Braden stares at me, "I meant where did you go? You disappeared without a word the day they aired that broadcast."

"Oh, I went home for a couple weeks. Got to be a part of the last fight in District Five."

His face lights up, "You're kidding."

"You and I are both looking at the proud new owners of District Five," I say smiling at him.

Without thinking he shouts loud enough to wake the whole hospital. A doctor comes in and chides him (which entertains me a great deal).

"So who's next to you," he says quietly.

"Chance. He's fine now, just needs some rest," I say.

"Your brother? I thought he was a red-head."

I sigh, "He was. Capitol found out that all of the Victor's families were fighting on the rebel's side and turned us into targets so everyone changed their hair to be less recognizable.

"Smart," he says.

Braden then tells me what's been going on here. They were able to rescue Peeta, Annie, and Johanna from prison. Johanna is still in the hospital a couple rooms away, Annie is with Finnick all the time, and Peeta… Peeta is worse than we knew. It was so bad that Katniss left for District Two.

A doctor clears me to go down to dinner, which Braden insisted on because he wanted me to deliver the news. He rolls me down there in a wheelchair since my ability to walk is questionable again especially since I'm dizzy all the time. Everyone from Five sits together and I explain the battle between bites. It isn't the whooping cheers back home, but more relief that the fighting is over. We continue just like we had before Finnick's announcement.

As I'm rolled back to my room I see a girl my age crying. Braden tells me that her name is Delly Cartwright, one of Peeta's best friends. She's been working with the recovery team to try and get Peeta back.

Telling Braden I'll see him later, I roll myself up to her, "You look like you could use someone to talk to."

She stops her sniffing for a moment and looks at me. I introduce myself and she comes back with me to my room. For the next little bit I listen to her talk about the treatments and how they don't appear to work.

"I don't think we'll ever get him back," she cries.

"Yes you can," I say. Delly stares at me trying to believe me. "You want to know how I know?" I go on to tell her a shortened version of my grandmother's story. How she was stung by trackers, what she went through in the arena, that there were long periods of time when she wasn't the same. That she always came back.

"How?" she asks taking on a pleading tone.

"Because, those that loved her fought hard to bring her back. Papa said it was the hardest thing he ever did. He thought it was duty to his brother's memory at first, but it was something more. He wanted to see her smile again."

Delly's eyes spark with hope. "Would you… come with me to visit Peeta tomorrow?"

"Sure."


	40. Chapter 40

Delly wheels me in and introduces me to Peeta who looks at me with a degree of uncertainty. He continues to stare and I'm beginning to wonder if there's something on me that's out of place.

"Have we met?" he asks finally.

"Yea," I say. He loses his memory, but I trigger something… what's up with that? "Uh, you and I got a dance in District Five during your victory tour. My Nana is the mayor so that's why I was there."

He seems to accept this.

"Vixen plays chess pretty well so she's going to be my advisor."

"You want to play chess?" Peeta asks. "But you hate chess."

"That's because I'm no good," Delly replies.

The board is set and we play several games trading off who wins. The conversation is focused around normal everyday things that make us happy. I tell a couple stories about the trouble my brother and I got into. We're about halfway through our tenth game when Peeta stops.

"Do you hate her?" he asks me.

"Hate who Peeta?" Delly asks.

"Katniss. Your district is in ruins because of what she started," he says.

"And how to you figure that?" I ask.

Peeta stares at me in disbelief that I haven't figured it out for myself yet. "Because she is responsible for the rebellion! Everyone is dying because of her!"

Delly starts to head him off that this is the Capitol talking, but I start laughing.

"Her fault? She started on accident what my family has been trying to start on purpose for years."

"You _wanted_ this to happen?"

"In a way," I respond quietly. "I didn't want anyone to die or get hurt, but that's the price that we were all willing to pay. My grandmother used to say that people who have the ability to do something about their circumstances, but don't have no right to complain about them. At some point you'll realize that if you don't fight for what you believe in, then you don't really believe those things."

I think back on that day, when they picked Finch's name from the reaping ball. It was the year before my name would be entered and it became all the more real that I could go into the arena. Father held me so tight as she walked to the stage. When I said goodbye to her in the Justice Building I knew I never wanted to feel like this again.

"It's not for her that we fight," I say. "I've got a little sister and a bunch of younger cousins that I won't be able to protect from the arena in a couple years. I want to get married and have kids, but I don't want them if the Hunger Games are going to shadow them. I exist because my grandparents believed that it was more than just a dream that the districts would rise against the Capitol again. That one day the districts would have a new world to live in and they wanted their children to see that world. If we lose this thing, my last act of defiance will be to volunteer for the next arena if they don't rig the bowl first."

Now I've said it and I know that I'll not back down.

Delly and I become friends. She's such a kind girl and I can't help but see Hattie when I look at her. I don't come in on sessions much anymore, but I do watch them. Afterwards we go and talk and I'm sure to lay the encouragement on thick for her sake.

Beetee and the others return from District Two and things start to calm down again. All the districts are out of Capitol control and we're now taking a well deserved rest. I still go down to Special Defense to be Beetee's moral support, but with Gale Hawthorne down there all the time, I'm not really needed anymore. Besides, I'd rather spend more time with Chance while he recovers.

Word spreads like wildfire that Finnick and Annie are getting married. Beetee catches me watching the security feed in Command I hacked into. Plutarch and Coin are going at it over the logistics for such an event.

"Not a good idea," he told me.

"Oh come on. Tell me this isn't entertaining."

Beetee and I sit and watch the rest of the meeting.

After a session that leaves Delly in tears again I try to think of a way to help him. What was it that helped grandma to come back? Chance is the one to come up with the answer by reminding me what Papa gave Finch in the arena to focus. The moment he says this I kiss him on the cheek and rush up to Command where I know I'll find Plutarch.

"You want to go to Twelve?" he asks.

"I've got an idea to help Peeta, and it's at his house. Think you could arrange it?"

He looks uncertain, "There is a hovercraft going there today, but what is it that you'll think you'll find?"

"Something for him to focus on. All the victors that don't turn to substance do something to stay focused. Peeta's an amazing painter, maybe that's just what he needs. Or I can get his cake decorating supplies, you know, add a little design to the food."

At the word 'cake' the lights go on in Plutarch's head. Immediately he calls a soldier over to escort me quickly to the hanger and I'm on my way to Twelve. Really, there is no challenge in getting what I want with this guy. It almost seems unfair.

While Katniss and her prep team go to her house to pick something for the bride, I go into Peeta's house. I'll admit it's odd to go into someone's house that I don't really know. Inside one room I feel like I'm really trespassing. Painting after painting rests in the house. A lot of these I saw when the train passed through our district on the Victory Tour, but there are others I can't place. There is one theme that is repeated, Katniss. And I wonder how could someone love that deeply and then change to hating her.

Grabbing everything that I think will be helpful in cake making, I put it in a box and get back on the hovercraft. Plutarch is more than thrilled with his new scheme that is cleared by Peeta's doctors. In fact one of them, Dr. A something, already had this idea and now has the means to try it out. If Peeta is up to it, he wants him to decorate a cake. But first I'm sworn to secrecy. This is to be a surprise.

The days go by and everyone is busy with the wedding. I've introduced Plutarch to the concept of seeking forgiveness rather than asking permission.

"I've got your back, Plu," I say.

He laughs, "You know I can't remember the last time someone called me that."

His assistant looks at him, "Plu?"

"Childhood nickname that went away when I became a junior gamemaker," he says. "But enough of that, let's see…" With that he pours into more details.

The day of the wedding arrives and Plutarch is pushing people down to the last second. Katniss' prep team had been busy with Annie all morning long doing her hair and such. They seemed happy enough about it anyway.

Somehow everyone from District Five that's here got invited. I stand in the front (Beetee snitched to Finnick that I'm Falon Dawnson's granddaughter. Mags had spoke of her fondly) along with the other victors. The wedding is beautiful and I can't help but cry (I'm a bit of a sucker for happy endings).

There are a few toasts given and I'm encouraged to give one. Took me hours to write it and Papa had to help. In the end it turns out all right... I'm complimented for it later anyway. After the toasts the fiddler strikes a tune. This was what Plutarch hadn't yet been given permission for and I hope Coin won't put a stop to this.

Just as we planned, the people from Twelve face off and begin dancing. I clap to the rhythm watching as they spin and twirl. Being the mayor's granddaughter I had to learn all types of dances for the victory tour. So when I hear a tune that works I just go with it and dance. Those from District 12 teach us the steps and I'm paired off with Gale's brother, Rory. It's been a long time since I've had this much fun and I just wish my brother and sister could be here.

Someone from 13 taps my shoulder indicating that Plutarch has indicated a code orange. Translation, the cake is about to come out and Coin already isn't happy. But then when is that woman ever happy?

Wonder spreads through the room as Peeta's masterpiece is rolled out. It does a number on Katniss, who leaves the room with Haymitch and doesn't come back. As I eat my cake I learn that we have a code red, very very red.

Coin isn't all that mad, but in Plutarch's estimation he's in big trouble. He's explaining to Coin the importance of the dancing and the cake. It is obvious she isn't convinced.

Coin presses her lips together, "As I've said before it's too extravagant."

"Well it's drab where I come from," complains Plutarch.

"I think it's perfect," I whisper watching the footage. "This is exactly what the districts need to see."

"How so?" Coin asks.

"Signing a piece of paper and being assigned a house… that's the way the Capitol does things in the districts. Each district has come up with their own unique additions like that wedding song. Marriage is celebrated, but the threat of the arena has always hung over it like a dark cloud because everyone knows that marriage means that one day there might be children and children means that you will have to go through seven years or more of agony wondering if your child is to go in. People avoided marriage because of this.

"This wedding is different because it represents the wedding we can all have when this is over. That we can get married and have a family, without feeling guilty about it, because there won't be any more arenas for children to go into. It's something people used to dream about, but now," I say indicating the screen, "right down there is the reality of it all. We've just announced our independence and that we are going to thrive in this new world."

Coin sighs, "Make sure this gets wrapped up before midnight."

With that she leaves the room. Plutarch is in spasms of delight and kisses me on the cheek.

"Told you I had your back. Speech too much? I've been working on it for a couple days."

"Perfect."

"Any chance this will air in the Capitol?" I ask innocently.

"Not sure yet, why?"

I give a mischievous smile, "Oh, I'm just thinking of the reaction he got after his interview for the Quell… I'm just curious what the reaction from the Capitol will be when they find out he's taken."


	41. Chapter 41

**A/N: My apologies for the delay. I had the battle in the Capitol on the brain and so have been writing that the last couple days. Comments appreciated. **

* * *

Chance and I are up above going for a walk. It's slow going since he isn't anywhere close to being recovered. The doctors told him only this morning that he wouldn't be in fit condition come time to take on the Capitol.

We talk about the war, the battles he's been in, the battle that is yet to come. We're just about to go back down below when I spot Papa coming up with a middle-aged woman. After the usual hugs are exchanged, he introduces us to Commander Brinna Paylor of District 8. She seems nice enough, but very young to have the role she does. But then my basis of comparison is my district. Who's to say that things aren't done differently elsewhere?

The two of them are here along with representatives from all the other districts to go over the battle plans on the Capitol. My schedule is changed, because Papa wants me to meet and get to know as many as I can. This new world where the districts will be in charge is coming soon and alliances need to be formed early.

"Training hard?" Papa asks me.

"Not really, I'm on the shooting range every day and go on the block every now and then, but from what I hear, I'm not going to be allowed," I say.

Chance looks sideways, "I'll be recovered but not 'fit for duty' by their standards."

Papa looks stern, "Well, you two were on loan to 13 and they don't get say whether you go or stay. Others more badly banged up than you are going in so I can't deny you the option if you want to go. You've more than earned it. Besides, Thora wants you on her team."

A spark of hope lights in me and Chance is the same. Every day from then on out I train like crazy. I do the same drills and exercises as everyone else, but I know it won't be the officials of 13 that decide if I go or not.

The simulation of a Capitol block brings on a different challenge, but I'm on it every opportunity I get. The ones that control this thing do everything imaginable like setting off fake bombs, gassing us, trying to trick the participants into a trap. I've got the advantage over most of the others because I'm downstairs in Special Defense all the time and know the strategies that Beetee and Gale Hawthorne have come up with and I've also have the book grandmother wrote on mind-games.

Chance is finally on these sessions with me. Our first run together involves our squad leader getting killed and we have to figure out how to complete the mission without orders. Immediately we back off when it's clear that someone else wants to be in command and that's when the argument breaks out between him and another who thinks he's better suited for the task. My brother and I exchange glances knowing right away that this exercise is now a failure.

The machines shut down and the lights turn up. The instructor storms onto the block ready for a lecture. He shouts the two hardhead's names and they stand at attention. We all wait for his to finish his rant when she turns on us, "And you Soldier Welkin. You should've been the first to step up because of your experience in battle."

"I would have sir," says Chance, "But it was clear Soldier Gabe wanted command and I was willing to let him, sir. If this was a real scenario, Vixen would be the only one that would follow me in here."

"And why is that?"

"Because she's the only one in the group that knows I've been in the field and what I've done. The rest of the team was very much aware that this is my first time in here and therefore would've ignored me."

"And had you taken command?"

"I would establish my sister as my second and then made up a chain of command from there. Next I would talk with her and come up with a strategy. The plan would be announced to the group and then we move."

The instructor turns to me, "And what would your strategy be?"  
"Divide into two groups and flank the target, sir. Or if it was no longer a realistic goal, fall back and join the others."

The instructor considers us for a moment and then dismisses the class except for Chance and I. "Orders from Command, you two are in every scenario until dinner."

I'm stiff from head to toe, but it feels great. Sure we lost a few scenarios, but from what I could tell some were a no win situation. Papa joins us for dinner and checks up on us. It was by his order we were on the block for six hours. We're leaving tomorrow and he wants us to have all the experience we can on that thing so we can tell the others.

"Eat your dinner and get back there," he says. "There will be no breaks when we get to the Capitol."

**POV: Boron**

It's the calm before the storm. Everywhere people recover from the effects of the war. The medics from 13 and the healers from my family are always busy from dawn to dusk and even longer than that. I do what I can, but this isn't my field of expertise.

Much has yet to be done while the wounded recover. Many of our friends and family have yet to be buried. Families search to find each other. Grieve if found among the dead or dying, overjoyed if they find them alive. All around you can see new families being formed. People taking in the children of their dead friends, rebels taking comfort with each other, and pledges of love are exchanged.

Grandma, as frail as ever, says it was just like before. During the first rebellion, District 5 was one of the few to gain full control over their district. But it couldn't last because of lack of supplies. Food became scarce and there was no getting food from other districts. Districts One, Two, and Four dropped out of the fighting and then Thirteen was supposedly blown sky high. It was all over then and District 5 surrendered to the Capitol.

But this time is different. We've hardly made a dent in our emergency food supplies still tucked away in various parts of the woods and district. Every district is controlled by the rebels. And this time we're not backing down.

The most hated task some of us have is deciding what to do with our prisoners. In 13, they killed everyone who held citizenship at the Capitol. Some want to do the same, but others who knew some of these people want mercy for them. Without question those who had anything to do with the Hunger Games are killed. Peacekeepers are gone through one by one. Many of them are killed, but more are spared. For now, the need for blood is satisfied.


	42. Chapter 42

**POV: Boron**

A train arrives one morning with commanders from 13 here to get our squads formed and to get some training in. Father returns as well along with the twins. The twins get to work making up a training ground of sorts. They tell us about the Block that they have in 13 made to look like an actual block in the Capitol and that you have to accomplish different objectives.

Our children get recruited for something. Any time someone gets close to ease dropping and the kids shoo us away. We all find it amusing at first to see them work. And then it's time to see what they've been up to for the last couple days. After making sure our weapons are completely empty we're divided into teams to take on their variation on the block.

For traps they use pales of water to douse us, chalk bombs, children that jump out and shout 'boom' or act as mutts. Some laugh too hard to take it seriously, but others hoping to impress someone take an air of seriousness. Those from 13 understand the humor, but assure us that what the twins were doing was as accurate as we could get here and that we should be serious.

"Absolute seriousness," Vixen agrees.

I should've known something was up. Her tone and expression were way too sincere.

On the next run, Aron and Rotor's squads made a joint run. Vixen leads an attack against them instructing her 'little minions' to tackle them to the ground. Any pretense of seriousness gets thrown out the window with gusto.

Eventually the day to leave arrives. Everyone who has fought in my family is going and many others leaving a good size behind to guard our families. If this war ends with the Capitol winning then we're going to have one farewell present for them. Those staying have very clear instructions to blow the dam and the main plant. The loss of those two structures will create a shortage unlike anything the Capitol has ever had to deal with. For those going to the Capitol, our last act will be taking down everything that supplies power we can find.

On the train our family sticks together. Despite Blane and Father's best attempts, Vixen comes with us. Rotor didn't want her to come either, but told me that she'd come anyway so he might as well look supportive. Right now she sleeps with her head on his shoulder.

When we make it to camp we're ordered to pitch our tents and rest up for fighting tomorrow. The Star Squad, as they are called, has been here a couple days but I can tell they are bored out of their minds. Their efforts are televised all over the Capitol to be our moral support and it's obvious that it wasn't what they came here to do.

In reality we all wanted to stick together, but because our people will follow us more readily than the commanders of 13, we are all assigned different squads with only the twins paired together in Thora's squad. Unlike the Star Squad, Thora's group gets into some pretty intense situations. But those two are the best prepared and are able to come out of each street with only minor injuries.

As each day goes by, Chance and Vixen's training ground becomes a reality. People from District 5 have an increase in respect and love for those two, not that they didn't already. One of our friends teases that he liked their version better after his squad received a fair number of injuries, but thankfully no fatalities. The only way to keep our heads in here is to joke and so we tell stories about District 5's block back home.

In here there are only a few things you can care about, your friend and family, and that you won't lose yourself.

**POV: Vixen**

So, this is what it is to be in an arena. Streets flood, mutts jump out at you, and hundreds of other things rest in wait to invite those in their path to a painful death. As a member of Thora's team, Chance and I put our shooting skills to work blowing pod after pod. Then we move out of the way and Thora and crew surge ahead and take the street.

We've got a camera crew tailing us part-time. The goal was to have the cameras follow every victor here, but there aren't enough cameras to go around. So Thora has a camera crew with her part of the time and Lyme, from District 2, has them the other part. The crew is nice enough, but they're not exactly part of the group so I try to be nice to them.

Our turn with the cameras comes up again. Being the youngest, Chance and I stay back to protect them. The crew wanted to have shots of our faces, but Thora said they would have to content themselves with shots from behind of our skills. We don't question this and just do our job.

Something about this block doesn't sit well with me. The pods on the Holo seem too simple. Several of the marked pods are hit along with random windows and other objects.

"Hold on," I say just before we're about to move. There's something about that street lamp that seems out of place. Taking my rifle I fire at the bulb which then knocks us off our feet in an explosion.

Chance calls my name and I answer him back that I'm all right. While my brother helps a friend up, I take a few tentative steps forward to get my bearings. Thora walks a little further and the stone she steps on starts glowing.

"Look out!" I shout pushing her out of the way. The ground rumbles and the street begins to disappear. When I turn around I see a section of the street is gone. Thora's eyes are wider than owls.

"Thanks," she manages to get out.

I fall back onto the stones, "Sure."

"Vixen!"

"We're all right," I shout back to Chance.

Thora laughs as she helps me up, "Sure you want to stick with me?"

"Like you'd survive long without me," I tease.

That's when we hear them. Several pairs of boots are heading our way. Thora and I scramble up quickly with our guns ready and take cover. At least three squads of Peacekeepers round the corner and we begin firing. Across the chasm the others begin shooting as well. The Peacekeepers return fire as they hold their position. Bullets fly, but since I don't have a presentable target I don't waste any bullets. They don't have a good angle on us either, only the rest of our squad, and so they are content to ignore us. Infuriated I wait until a misplaced leg or shift reveals their location.

Without warning a pair of arms yanks me up. Thora shouts my name but is busy with her own attackers. Kicking and screaming I'm able to get one arm out and grab my knife and stab the person behind me.

The Peacekeeper slumps to the ground, but there's a whole squad to replace her. My gun rests useless on the ground next to Thora's and I know I'm not coming out of this alive. With nothing to lose, I charge the Peacekeepers hoping for a quick end. One sidesteps me and grabs hold of my wrist. For a moment we exchange wrist locks, but the others quickly come to his aid and slam me to the ground.

"Vixen!"

The pain in my brother's voice is unmistakable and I turn and see his face only briefly before the guns are turned on him. In one agonizing moment I realize that they're not going to kill us but we're being kept alive. Panic sets in as my mind races through a thousand things they could be planning for us.

"Kill us!" Thora screams.

And then my world goes black.


	43. Chapter 43

**POV: Boron**

The moment I hear that Thora's team took on heavy fire, I'm running through camp searching for them. After ten minutes of getting directions from one place to the other I finally find them. Chance's eyes are haunted as he stares at the heater with his fingers clenched tightly on his knees.

"Chance."

Commander Luca of 13 stands up, "You won't get through to him. Been like that ever since he could no longer go after Vixen and Thora."

"What do you mean 'go after'?"

Luca stares at me, "Y-you haven't heard? Peacekeepers ambushed the group and took Thora and Vixen hostage. They followed them for a few blocks, but then a few pods went off and they didn't see where they went. That's when they ran into my squad and we brought them back to camp. He hasn't done anything but sit there since."

I want to scream, I want to get back on the front lines and tear the Capitol apart brick by brick until I find my niece and my friend. But to what end? Surely they are dead by now and if not they will be before I can get to them.

Grabbing Jon I tell him what has happened and we go search for Aron and Rotor's squads. As I search, Elian rushes up to me. "Vixen's dead."

"You know this for certain?" I ask holding onto his shirt.

"It's all over camp."

My head hangs down from exhaustion, "Not dead, captured, her and Thora. Chance tried, but couldn't help them."

"Where is he?" Elian growls.

I point him in his direction and continue my search for my brothers. It should be one of us, not our children. But with so many of the others coming there would be no stopping them. But Vixen will pay more dearly than any of us will on the battlefield.

No father should have to hear what I have to tell my brother. If I wanted to take the Capitol apart, then Rotor wants to burn it to the ground. He tries getting squads back into the field, but everyone is exhausted. We're not making ground as fast as the soldiers in 13 expected. We've made it further than we ever did in the first rebellion and they are losing heart which infuriates me more.

In the end Rotor goes into his tent to scream off his loss and there is nothing I can do for him. Aron and Elian try to work Chance out of his stupor, but to no avail. Exhaustion takes over and I have to rest. As I drift off into oblivion I wonder how I'm going to tell my father.

I wake to the series of high-pitched beeping. The screens above us and in the houses flare into life. Above is footage from a security camera showing the Mockingjay and her team losing control of the situation while a reporter explains what we're seeing. Peacekeepers line the rooftop across from the building and they launch shells at the building that explode when they land in the apartment her team took cover in.

_"The rebel's mockingjay is dead!"_

There's more footage but I can't pay attention because of the chaos spreading through the camp. No one would move a muscle for Vixen, but everyone is disheartened by Katniss' loss. Some collapse to the ground and most are openly crying. Our Mockingjay is dead.

Rotor stands up and slings his gun over his shoulder.

"Where are you going?" Aron asks.

"That way," he growls pointing his gun towards the front lines. "My district, my victors, my friends, _my daughter_, will not die for anything less than the rebellion victory. Not this time."

I reach out my hand and place it on his shoulder and nod. I don't say it, but I know that unless the rebellion gets close to the city center I will be sentencing my niece to a prolonged death filled with horrors. There is no way I'm going to let that happen if I'm still alive.

"You know I'm coming," says Aron.

"I'm in," says Elian. "I'm not leaving Vixen or Thora to be tortured like Peeta or Johanna."

A few others from our squads stand up and nod their assent. Soon everyone is packing their gear as we prepare for the battlefield. Questions are hurled our way as we walk back to the front. A few more join, but it's not much. It doesn't matter, we're seeking our death.

**POV: Vixen**

Above me is a ceiling of stars. As my surroundings come into focus I realize what I thought was the night's sky ends at couple feet away. My head is propped on a very soft pillow and I realize I'm resting on a bed that belongs in a private residence and not a prison. My head is spinning and I lift my hand to press against the throbbing part.

Immediately panic sets in when I can't lift my hand. From this position I can see my wrists, but nothing is binding me. I stare at my fingers to move, but nothing happens. I can't move at all.

The doors swing open and someone enters the room. When he steps forward I find myself looking at one of the most hated faces in Panem. I force myself to calm down and stare at my capture as he gazes at me from the foot of the bed.

"Almost a mirror image," he says. "This is going to be fun."

"Where's Thora?" I ask.

His lips curl into a smile, "Thinking of others and not yourself as she did. Judging by your expression, you don't know who I am. If you did, you would know I'm not going to hurt you."

"Bet you said the same thing to my grandmother," I say venomously.

"Perhaps. I can't remember for certain," he says after considering me for a moment. He walks over to a closet where he pulls out a blanket. "You must be cold. That dress they gave you isn't the best suited for the current weather."

My cheeks flush as I realize that the dress I'm wearing isn't all that dissimilar from the dress grandmother wore for her tribute parade: bare shoulders, thin, but thankfully not see-through. Without waiting for my answer he drapes the blanket over me covering me from neck to toe.

"Maybe I should rephrase… I'm not going to _touch_ you. But you are going to have to stay here for a while. At least until the rebels are close. In the meantime I've arranged for a chaperon who should be arriving in the morning."

"Where is Thora?" I hiss.

A series of high-pitched beeps catches his attention.

"That is a subject for later," he chides me. "Not that you have a choice, but stay put. It'll be a few more hours at least before that drug wears off. In the meantime, get some sleep. I'll come back once our mutual family friend is here."

With that he leaves the room.

I want to scream, cry, something but that would only give him pleasure. Instead I close my eyes and think, _"Daddy where are you?"_


	44. Chapter 44

**POV: Boron**

For the next half-hour we start making ground. One squad goes forward setting off the pods in one street and holding position. Another squad goes by and helps secure the street. Any injured are taken back to camp. As we advance, the security of our retreat gets thinner and thinner. But we didn't come here to go back.

Jon and I bring back his brother who sustained injuries as we tried to take the last block. After we get him to the medics we start to leave camp again. Some eyes follow us as we make the trek through camp. All they've been doing is watching wondering what keeps us going.

"That's it. District 8 on your feet!"

I turn and see the woman who has watched the most intently and I wonder if she was watching us to make sure we were serious about continuing. Commander Paylor is beat up plenty but with fire in her eyes.

"It comes down to this. You know why we came here, so I'll say nothing to influence your decision. I don't know about the rest of you, but I'm going with them. We'll reform the squads for those that want to stay. But I'm either going home the victor or not at all. I will not return to District 8 or any district as a slave."

Her words are simple and to the point. Paylor's voice was loud enough for people to hear her, but she didn't shout, she only laid it out to them. For a moment her words hang in the air. And then it happens. First one and then another and another step forward offering their support. Before I know it, all of her people have flocked to her, not one planning on abandoning their commander.

Paylor turns and joins my brothers and me. "Lead on."

I look at my brothers which one of us is to take point when Rotor nudges me. "You're the oldest. Get moving."

Pulling out my Holo, I pull up our current location. "There's a substation here. We'll rotate squads and work our way block by block. Let's see if we can cut some power to the Gamemaker's toys."

I'm not sure how much time passes before another series of beeping echoes through the streets. The screens flare to life once more. As promised, President Snow is going to make his announcement. Some watch, but I don't as I take my team down the next street shooting out security cameras through the path we're not taking just to throw them off.

But then the voice changes from President Snow to President Coin and there's no ignoring that. It's the eulogy of the Mockingjay.

When it's over Rotor walks up to me, "Nice of her to finally show her face."

"Seriously. Anyone would think she didn't want to take credit for this," I reply.

At the end of her declaration is a picture of Katniss.

In the back someone shouts, "For the Mockingjay!"

"Mockingjay!" everyone repeats as it echoes all over the streets.

_For the children we should've never let into the arenas, that were always braver than their parents,_ I think.

Several minutes pass before the roaring gets louder. The rest of the army has found their strength.

**POV: Vixen**

Marcus Panthra. That's whose bed I'm in. All through my childhood he has haunted more than one story. He's been in Snow's inner circle since the beginning. Just as manipulative, just as cruel. Thora told me more about him. While she was never his subject of his appetite, grandmother was every year since President Galba gave her to him. This man may very well be my grandfather by blood and that's the only reason I think he's left me alone. If not… I don't even want to think about it.

When the door opens again I expect to learn my fate, but he surprises me when he walks in with a woman his age, maybe older. "The promised chaperon," he explains.

The woman comes over and looks at my face, "You weren't jesting."

Pathra gives her a knowing look, "Lina, this is Vixen Welkin, Rotor's daughter. Vixen, meet Messalina Galba."

This name I know well. Grandmother always spoke fondly of Messalina in her journals as a true friend. More than anyone else, Messalina protected her at the Capitol. But that was almost two decades ago and I'm not Falon.

Messalina looks at me for a moment longer, probably seeing my fear and suspicion, before turning on Panthra, "You haven't told her?"

"She'd never believe me. That's why I've left her in here with the Avoxes standing guard."

Messalina takes her hand and slaps him on the back of the head. "And meanwhile the poor girl thinks the worst is about to happen to her. Honestly Marcus."

"Lina, my options were to scare her to death for a little bit or have her be dead permanently. I figured you'd want to former."

She ignores him and sits down beside me moving a few strands of hair out of my face. "Can you move dear?"

"She was drugged before they brought her up here," says Panthra. "She should be able to wiggle her fingers by now though."

He's right, I can.

"Please excuse me ladies, but Corny wishes to discuss something with me."

Again he leaves. Less scared, I look at my new captor.

"You'll have to forgive Marcus. He's gotten a bit eccentric in his old age. It will wear off faster if you rest. I swear on my friendship with Falon no harm will come to you here," she says. I don't know what it is that makes me trust her, but exhaustion quickly takes over and I pass out.

**POV: Boron**

We established our new camp at the substation. It was more than we could've hoped for. Rotor and the others that work on the night shift back home stayed up to either keep guard or see what we can do about disabling pods from here.

The next morning we move again not with the same fire we did last night, but not as sluggish as it was before Katniss' death. Something nags at the back of my head that this was all part of the plan. But I can't think about that right now. Now I need to focus on our new objectives. With everyone participating again, there is no longer a need for me to call the shots and the 'careers' of 13 do their thing.

Partway into the day we get a new surprise. The emergency broadcast starts again and we see the faces of Katniss' squad minus the two we saw killed in the security feed. Not only are they not dead, but the Capitol is acknowledging them as highly dangerous.

Confusion starts spreading among the ranks as everyone tries to make sense of what we just saw. For now we stop all activity on the front lines and head back to camp.

Aron rests on a cot teeth gritted in pain as the medic pulls shrapnel out of his arm.

"Just a scratch. Pod wasn't," he winces and a small cry escapes his lips, "wasn't marked on the Holo."

I turn to the medic, "Will he be all right?"

"There was no poison in them and the bleeding is under control, so long as nothing else is the matter, yes."

Rotor and Elian come up and get updated and then we start talking about the new turn of events.

"It's obvious, isn't it?"

We turn to the bed next to Aron where Chance has been sitting all day. It's the first words he's uttered since they took Vixen.

"Not only are they alive, but their deep inside the Capitol. Otherwise they would never acknowledge they failed to kill her yesterday."

He's right. They wouldn't admit they're alive unless they were in the Capitol controlled areas. Had it by anything else, they would've killed her privately and then claim she died in the original blast. Some others overheard him and their eyes brighten with hope.

Immediately I head back to my squad where they await instructions.

"Listen up, the Capitol has reason to believe that Katniss Everdeen and a few others from her team are still alive." I pull out the map. "This is where we are. And this is where the Capitol has evacuated. The Mockingjay and her team are somewhere behind that line."

"What makes you so sure?" says a rebel from 13.

Jon steps forward, "Because the Capitol would never admit to a failure if they could save face.

"You mean to tell me that kid is closer to the president's mansion than we are," someone asks playfully offended.

"So let's get on with it," someone says and others voice their assent.

A commander from 13 comes up, "Then get back in your squads and get moving."

In the back of my mind I know the closer we get to the center of the Capitol the closer Vixen is to her death… if she's not dead already.


	45. Chapter 45

**POV: Vixen**

When I wake I can move, but I'm still very weak. The clock on the wall tells me it's early in the evening and I know it's been at least a full day since I was captured. Messalina sits in a chair reading a book nearby. At first she doesn't notice I'm awake, but when she does she places a ribbon in her book and looks at me.

"Feeling any better?" she asks.

"A little," I say tentatively.

She smiles, "The rebels picked up the pace. Katniss Everdeen gave them quiet the scare yesterday. While no one has been able to pin down her location, the Capitol suspects she's behind enemy lines with a few friends."

There's a knock on the door and Messalina tells her to enter. An Avox with a tray full of food comes in and lays it on the bed. She can't be more than twenty, tall, with bright blue eyes. The Avox places the food on the bed.

"Thank you, Aurelia," Messalina says.

The girl nods her head and leaves.

"It's not our usual fare, but it's something," she says. "Eat."

Warning bells go off in my head. If the food is poison, then great this will be over. If it's another round of drugs I will be terrified again. Either way I'm completely at this woman's mercy and I'm too hungry to care.

"Your lucky Marcus found out you were captured. There was no getting you out of trouble except to bring you here under certain pretenses. I'm not sure about Thora yet."

She sits back in her chair, leaving me to eat the most delicious bowl of stew in my life. After a few bites I realize my manners aren't that great and I slow down. Messalina relaxes a bit when I do and I can't help but smile a bit.

Afterwards the Avox comes back in and helps m out of bed. I'm allowed to walk around, but not leave the room/suite whatever this place is called. My eyes widen when I see myself in the mirror for the first time. There isn't a speck of dirt on me anywhere. My skin is as smooth as my silk dress I inherited from my grandmother and my hair completely untangled and, well, beautiful. When I check the bullet hole on my leg, that District 13 patched up somewhat, I find the scar is still there covered with makeup, but my leg hair is gone.

Aurelia has been watching me like a hawk ready to swoop down when I look like I'm about to fall. She must know whatever energy I had is disappearing quickly and she helps me over to a plush couch.

I'm about to ask a question when Messalina, not even looking up from her book says, "Certain pretenses."

"A-actually I was going to ask what you were reading," I say.

Messalina stops her reading again, "Oh, I thought you were going to ask about your makeover. Never mind then. To answer your question, it's a fairy tale."

The term doesn't register and Messalina explains about a world full of magic, mythical beings and beasts, princess, and worlds in a far off land. Such things I have never heard of.

"These kinds of books are my escape," she says. "Just a few precious hours outside of the Capitol where good always wins in the end and almost always there's a happy ending. But there is a different tale I'd like you to hear if you are up for that."

When I nod she goes into the tale I've only read bits and pieces of. For what feels like forever, Messalina tells me about the night her father died. Most of it I already know from grandmother's journals, but there are some personal details from Messalina. She tells me how Falon said she'd rather have Snow killed but there was one purpose he could serve if alive. There were two goals: for Snow to pay and to bring an end to the Hunger Games. Both of which could be accomplished by one thing, a rebellion. She continues by telling me about certain power plays and how Falon would sift through potential recruits to see if they were safe. Snow made all his own enemies without help from them. They simply profited off those new enemies. A family members of someone killed because they were a threat to Snow's power among the elite, another whose family member turned into an Avox, or someone who just wanted to stop the shedding of innocent blood are just some of the examples.

At first suspicion welds up inside me that she is either Aurora or Mutt, but I don't say so. As of right now the only thing they can know is my name and that my family ran the rebellion in Five. Anything more would just be fishing. If the Capitol found out that I even knew those names, then they wouldn't stop until I told them everything.

By the end of the tale I'm convinced she's on the rebel's side. "So we're just going to stay here now?" I ask.

Marcus Panthra walks back in and I have the feeling he's been watching for some time. "No, _we_ aren't doing anything. Mutt and I are going to prepare to meet old Corny and tell him he's lost. You, on the other hand, will be house-sitting while I'm out. Aurelia, she is not to leave this room. Play cards or something."

Aurelia nods. With that Messalina stands up and leaves the room. The door shuts and Aurelia looks at me as if I'm supposed to tell her what we can do. Messalina told me already that there aren't any other clothes around that would fit me so I'm stuck with this evening dress ruling out a question for a change of clothes. To make up for my lack of modesty I wrap a blanket around me tightly.

In the end we watch the war footage and I catch up on everything that has happened. Beetee and his team are getting better at breaking in to the Capitol broadcasts, but it still tells me nothing on my family.

Messalina and Marcus return with a late night snack and the four of us have a picnic of sorts.

"Almost like old times," says Messalina. "Rook, Mutt, and Aurora enjoying an evening treat."

"You almost look disappointed, Vixen," says Panthra. He knew my first name before I ever came in this room, knew my entire family by name since he's kept a very close watch on us over the years.

I stare at him still annoyed that he's Rook, "I was looking forward to shooting you."

Aurelia scowls at me which causes Panthra to laugh.

"Don't mind young Vixen here, Aurelia. She has every right in the world to mistrust me. I played my role a little too well in her district. Not her fault her family decided not to tell her my true colors."

"So you're the one they asked about their parentage," I say.

"Yes," says Panthra. "And your father was the only one that didn't want to know. Lina would you like to break the news?"

"Tell me what?" I ask looking from one face to the other.

Messalina casts another angry glance at Pathra, "Honestly Marcus, did you tell the family anything?"

He laughs again. Really I will not understand this man. She turns to me, "Your father is Grayson Welkin's son."

"Falon only came home pregnant from the Capitol twice," adds Panthra. "The first time resulted in a miscarriage and the second time was when she came already pregnant with Aron. I saw to every year in between."

I'm about to ask how but think better of it. There are certain things that fall under the 'do not want to know' category. "So no one is part-Capitol?" I ask to make sure I heard right.

Panthra turns to me with a sarcastic expression, "Sorry little mocking_bird, _but jabberjay isn't in your blood. The only mockingjays in your family is that adopted grandfather of yours, Jay Lane, and dear Uncle Drite."

I take my hot chocolate and take a few sips now fully understanding why grandmother had an addiction for the stuff. The truth is I'm elated about the news, but I say, "Something nice to know, I guess."


	46. Chapter 46

The next day is spent switching between watching the war footage and learning more about the Capitol. Messalina and Panthra quiz me throughout to make sure I'm paying attention. Avox's are permanently mute. Some became an Avox for going in debt, others for seeing something they weren't supposed to, others that spoke against the Capitol, or traitors and runaways. Those that serve in the training center spoke out against the Hunger Games.

I ask about Aurelia's story, but Panthra tells me that is something for later. He then dives into other topics like prominent Capitol citizens that would present a problem once the rebellion was over.

Panthra goes out leaving me in Messalina's care. It's then that she turns to more personal topics. "So what will you do when this is over? What part will you take in this new government?"

I sit and think about it for a moment, "Go home and pick up after the war, I guess. Get on with my life."

"You never considered being something more?" she asks.

I shrug, "I don't know. It's just… such a new concept being free. It hasn't sunk in yet."

Messalina nods, "I only wish I could see it. People voting the officials, the debates to determine the best course of action…" she takes a deep breath. "But some things are not meant to be. It's enough to know I've done my part."

"You expect to die?" I ask.

Her lips curl into a smile, "Everyone dies at some point, young Vixen. Other than being at death's door, I'm a former president's daughter. My death, and Marcus' will come after Snow's but not by much."

"But you've helped us. It was you that supplied my district for the war and…"

"And we've also done things that are unforgivable," she cuts me off. "One thing, above all, is failing to see how far devotion will take someone."

"What do you mean?" I ask.

Messalina looks at me in the eye, but then looks away. "People's passions are easily controlled if they have no control over their passions. I've had a few devout followers over the years, but one took it further than I imagined. This one was recruited eight years after your grandmother died and so she never had the opportunity to tell me he was a bad idea. He knew I was waiting for a spark to set off the rebellion. He knew what both Aurora and Rook said about the type of person needed for the job. I just never imagined he would create a Mockingjay.

Confusion and distrust spreads through me, "I don't understand."

"Don't you think the odds were a little too coincidental that a little girl with only one name in the Reaping ball is chosen? A little girl whose sister loves her more than her own life and would certainly volunteer for her. A sister that learned to survive on her own and hunt in the woods. Someone who could survive the Arena. And then on top of this have the boy that's been in love with her for years also go in?"

My blood freezes understanding exactly what she's saying, "Someone rigged the bowl so Prim and Peeta's names would be picked?"

"Knowing just by studying them exactly what they would do," adds Messalina.

Mind racing I try to work it all out. The odds _are_ too coincidental for it to be that way. They were set up from the beginning, Katniss and Peeta. Who better to capture the attention of our world? Katniss: the volunteer where volunteering is just as much as a death sentence as it would be in Five. And Peeta: the boy in love and walking mouth… they were perfect. But someone would have to ensure their safety in the arena and there is only one person that could do that, a Gamemaker.

My stomach ties in knots. "Please tell me it wasn't Plutarch."

Messalina stares at me, "You're good at figuring things out, but need to be careful in your conclusions. Too many would believe that quickly and it will spread as fast as fire."

For one heart wrenching moment I believe she told me I was right when she smiles. "It wasn't Plutarch. He may be Gamemaker material but he's an idealist and not a manipulator. He's more concerned on the looks of something rather than the psychology behind it. His, um, street smarts, I think you'd call them, are a bit… lacking."

I snort but cover it up by faking coughing. Messalina is looking at me knowing I found it more than just amusing.

"Go through the logic again, Vixen," she prompts.

Sighing I do, "It would have to be a Gamemaker. Someone who is high enough up the ranks to have a certain degree of control over things… or be the one in control of things."

Messalina grimaces, "The one responsible is the Head Gamemaker, Seneca Crane. Told me the whole thing when it was over and I've been trying to protect her since. But I'm such a miserable failure."

"Why are you telling me this?" I ask.

"Because someone needs to know that would believe me. I've ended up using those children in my own personal war. This is why I think I won't survive long after the war has ended. I don't deserve to."

**POV: Boron**

Someone is flat out brilliant! Sometime in the early hours we start taking over abandoned cars and sending them down the streets to set off the pods. While it doesn't take down all of them, it certainly cuts down on our losses. We're now divided into three groups as we cut our way through to the Capitol.

"Welkin, pull your squad back," says Commander Luca. "Your turn to rest."

Grudgingly we go back to camp. Now that we're making serious progress, the soldiers from 13 have been pushed further up the lines. Not that I should mind. These soldiers were trained most of their lives to take on the Capitol. It's whatever gets us closer to ending the war.

Many have taken to the rooftops to try and detonate pods from above. The cars are working out great. Never in a million years would I believe that we would be this far into the Capitol. The rebellion that my grandparents fought didn't even make it to the city. They were stopped on the mountains that guard this city. But we're here and victory is almost in our grasp. Elian runs back into camp shouting that Peacekeepers are just a few blocks ahead. With a few exceptions, Peacekeepers had yet to make any appearances. No one can rest now and everyone is back on the lines to take the city.

So far we've cut three paths into the city simply calling them A, B, and C. C is much further than we are. The rebels carving line 'B' decide it's a race and try to catch up with the others. Several take to the roofs and fire from above while we hide in anything that offers protection.

"Chance, get down!"

Chance jumps up from the car he was hiding behind as we exchange fire with Peacekeepers and takes aim. One round if fired high above the Peacekeepers' heads. Suddenly a pod behind them explodes and the Peacekeepers crumble to the ground.

"Secured," he says staring at the bodies on the ground.

We all blink surprise at him. and as we fall back into formation I overhear someone say, "That's cheating."

Beetee breaks in several times as we hear the latest on the rebel side. The idea about the cars is being broadcast everywhere. In a few minutes our plan backfires getting at least twenty people killed.

"Would they stop broadcasting our brilliant ideas?" Luca shouts and I have to agree with him. A few commanders start making calls to Command and I'm just content to let them be the ones to yell at Coin and Plutarch.

Up until now I've avoided looking at anything beyond my current street and three in every direction. But as I zoom out on the screen of my Holo I see just how close we are to the city center.

_Twelve blocks to go._


	47. Chapter 47

**POV: Vixen**

I've taken to pacing the room while watching the war footage. With the Star Squad somewhere in the Capitol, Coin needs usable footage. During Beetee's break-ins shots of the remaining victors leading their districts though an intersection are displayed. There are times when a particular victor is no longer shown and the Capitol later shows us why from security cameras. I guess they're being more cautious about announcing their kills.

_"Why not just paint a target on them saying 'Right over here' just to make it easier for them."_

I asked my brother if he thought that might be the point. At the time I was talking to him about it, it was a worst case scenario, but now the truth is on screen. Only Beetee, Haymitch, Johanna, and Annie are safe in Thirteen. But then, they're not the most popular of victors.

Sleep is out of the question. I take naps on the floor tucked in a corner. No one questions this and I'm not ready to tell them I'm not completely trusting yet. This may be the guest room, but I'm still a prisoner. So they leave me there, unattended except for Aurelia's visits to make sure I'm still here.

"This just keeps getting better," Panthra grumbles walking in without announcing himself. Messalina and a red eyed Aurelia follow in right behind him. "We've got a small problem. Temperatures are below freezing tonight and I'm expected to take in house guests. Sorry, but you're going to have to hide out in the office. Grab your favorite pillows and blankets."

"What? I'm not allowed to drag the whole bed down?" I ask in my best imitation of an affronted Capitol citizen.

Pathra does a double take, "Are you sure you're not Falon?"

Quickly I think about something Falon would never do in a million years. Looking at Messalina I recall our previous conversation, "I was thinking about what you said earlier about doing something more after the war is over and I thought I could go into politics when I get older…"

His face turns comical as he laughs, "Not Falon. Unless you're playing with me, then you are."

Messalina says nothing, but smiles.

"All right you little wiseacre," says Panthra, "all the Avox's know you're here but only Aurelia and one other knows the real reason. After Messalina, I trust Gaius and Aurelia more than anyone else alive. I am begging you to keep them alive after this war."

"Avoxes were victims just as much as the people in the districts," I say.

"Thirteen killed _all_ the Capitolists in the last rebellion," he retorts. "Please. They deserve to see beyond the end of this."

"I swear to you my family will protect them," I say without hesitation. "After what you've done to help us I can do nothing less."

Satisfied he nods, "When the rebels come, don't go out to greet them. Most will shoot first and ask questions later not to mention you look Capitol. Wait for them to come here. And just in case, use this." He gives me a handgun. When I check for ammo he knows that I've used this type of weapon before.

"Stay safe," he says more to Aurelia than me.

As he turns to leave I say, "She's your granddaughter… Isn't she?"

He stops and turns back to me, "You want to go into politics, right?"

"Yea…"

"Had to check again." With that he leaves the room.

Messalina gives me a hug, "I'm sorry we had to meet under the circumstances. But I am glad to have met at least one from your family. This is the last time we'll see one another."

Her words are final and I understand. After the war is over, my family can't acknowledge our relationship no matter how much we owe them.

She gives a larger hug to Aurelia. Just as she's about to walk through the door she turns to us, "May the odds be ever in your favor."

"They always have been," I say. "Bye Messalina."

After she leaves I stare at the bed debating if I should, but then snatch up the fluffiest pillow there. The rebels have been taking block after block of the Capitol and have had more than an opportunity for more comfortable bedding. If I were them, I'd have raided a house for such things a long time ago.

Aurelia takes me through the home to another bedroom grander than the one I was in and I can only guess that this is Panthra's actual bedroom. Another Avox, I assume is Gaius closes and locks the door behind us. But we don't stop there. Inside there is a door that I assume is a closet, but after she inserts a key of some kind and her fingers are scanned, a panel in the wall opens to reveal an office.

In front of me is the computer that started it all for my family. This computer showed Falon the truth behind 13 and helped her establish the connections they needed to get a foot in the door in the Capitol. It was also the means of communication between Panthra and my family. The system at Nana's shorted out awhile ago and with the bombs flying everywhere it wasn't worth repairing in case it got blown up the next day.

Aurelia takes on an air of complete concentration as she starts typing in commands. Soon we have live feed that is airing all over the city. Over the next few hours I'm unable to get any sleep as I watch just what is going on. Rebels and Peacekeepers alike are being killed. Beetee breaks in and shows something of interest and then the Capitol takes over again.

I notice a code at the end of the screen that comes on and off at times. After a few minutes of this I establish a pattern. Turning to Aurelia I ask, "This code here, does that show up when the rebels are in control of the screen?"

She nods. Furiously her fingers fly on the keyboard and as I continue to watch I recognize what she's doing. "You've been helping with the break-ins."

Aurelia gives me a smug smile. It's difficult communicating with her since she can only use signals and I have no idea what those signals mean, but that response is obvious.

Someone tries to shake me awake and I groan. The shaking continues so I get up. Aurelia excitedly points at the screen. Once my eyes focus I realize I'm looking at live security feed of President Snow's office. The room is empty save for two people, Messalina and Panthra.

"There's no sound," I say.

Aurelia types something into the computer and I see the words: _Probably a good thing. But I'll tell you the good parts. Best part is he has to listen because all the Peacekeepers guarding the mansion are Father's men. _

All throughout their conversation, she types me a few lines that they're saying. Things like when Panthra tells him that, _"You were the only one stupid enough to screw both the districts and the Capitol." _Or when Messalina folded her lower lip in a pouty face and Aurelia tells me that Snow just tried to taunt her, but she let him know that she has something to do with his mouth sores. I know that story. Messalina put poison in an already poisoned cup and when Snow drank it to prove his innocence the antidote only counteracted one poison, but not the other. It wouldn't kill him, but it gave him those blood sores in his mouth.

It becomes apparent that this conversation is never to see the light of day when Aurelia deletes everything she types.

"No more," I say walking away from the screen. Shivers run down my spine at the sight of that man so calm and collected. He's angry, that's much is certain, but years of public appearances have trained him to be in control. Messalina and Panthra may be able to handle him, but I can no longer look into those snake-like eyes.


	48. Chapter 48

**POV: Boron**

_Almost there_.

Every trap in the arena that I've ever seen comes to life in these pods. Anyone in its area of influence is killed or at the very least severely wounded. The medics keep up with us and take care of the wounded as they appear.

My squad and a few others have taken to the roofs and shoot down at the Peacekeepers on the streets. Ahead refugees flee from the buildings further into the city and we let them go. Their screams get shriller as they run to warn others of our coming.

Sliding back down we go to the next intersection to something I would never expect. The refugees that we saw flee just minutes ago are lying dead and bleeding. Someone set off the pods before we got here. Their cries weren't a warning, but their death cries.

I hear a child's cry and I look for the source thinking one might still be alive. But before I can rush forward, the soldiers of District 13 block our way.

"Ignore it. That's one of their most basic traps. Lure you in with a crying child and then activate a bomb or something."

A few shots are fired behind us and a bird collapses from the building and the crying stops. Using the scope on my gun I can see that it's a jabberjay. They're still using those things.

"Down the next street," Luca orders.

Luca's squad moves forward and shoots out cameras and falls back. We push a car down the empty street detonating a couple pods, but we know that's not all of them. Luca's squad carefully goes down the street. And that's when the explosion hits.

_ Get angry_, I think. Anger helped Mother ignore her fears in the arena. On the street ahead, Luca's squad is down. Pushing my horror to the side I race forward. Luca cups his stump of an arm. I throw him over my back and run back to the safety of the block we just secured.

Others appear with the wounded just as a second explosion goes off, setting the block on fire. My attempts to stop the bleeding are pitiful at best, but they're enough. The medics arrive descend on us quickly and get to work.

Luca turns to me, "You could've gotten yourself killed you know."

"A risk I'm willing to take for a friend," I say.

Paylor and her squad explore the street we were just on and then comes over to us. "Looks like you've cleared the street. Next time don't use yourself to set them off, eh?"

"I'll remember that," Luca says through gritted teeth.

She then turns to me looking slightly upset. "Line C is still two blocks closer to the city center than we are."

"My apologies," I say with a mock nod of my head. "All right everyone you heard the lady."

After Paylor is out of earshot Luca looks at me, "She's quite… tenacious."

I stare at the admiring look on his face and know he's at least a little more than interested in her. Rolling my eyes I tell him, "See you back on the line."

**POV: Vixen**

Without warning, Aurelia leaps up and leaves the office. Light rushes into the room when she flings open the drapes and I'm temporarily blinded by the dawn light.

"What's going on?"

She points outside to the president's mansion. Peacekeepers are escorting people, many of them, to a barricade just outside the mansion. Aurelia taps on the window and suddenly I can see closer. The window isn't really a window, but a screen that lets you see outside.

"They're all children. What's going on?"

Finding a piece of paper and pen Aurelia furiously begins to scribble.

_Snow just ordered it. He's going to use the children as a human shield and as a sign of surrender. The camera crew was just summoned so he can film his official statement. _

"Then it's almost over," I say hesitantly.

We go back over to the computer and stare at the surveillance cameras in Snow's office. There he sits poised while his prep team does final touch ups on his face. A document rests in front of him containing his official statement. Any moment now he will go live to give the official surrender.

Instead of President Snow, there is a shot outside of a hovercraft with the Capitol's seal.

"I thought all the hovercrafts were grounded," I say.

_They were all supposed to be sabotaged,_ Aurelia writes. _Father knew where all of them were kept there's no way someone would've missed one._

We watch as parachute after parachute rains down upon the children. And then I notice the code at the bottom of the screen.

**POV: Boron**

Elian comes and finds us from the camp. "They found Gale Hawthorne not far from here. He's got a couple bullets in him, but he'll be fine."

Everyone surrounds him all asking the same question. What about Katniss and Peeta?

"He doesn't know where she is only that she was going after Snow," Elian reports. "Gale's not sure how long ago it was but no more than an hour."

Again everyone is twittering about the latest news.

"Shut up!"

All eyes turn on Paylor.

"If that girl is to have any chance we need to keep the focus on us!"

"She's right," I say. "Keep your aim to the Peacekeepers. Drive the refugees to the side streets and keep in mind that the Mockingjay is probably dressed as one of them."

Forgetting to secure the other streets we all file down the one that Rotor's squad just secured. The screens flare to life again following that annoying set of beeps. A Capitol hovercraft appears on the TVs. Silver parachutes begin to rain down into an area full of children. But we don't have time to watch this. Just one more street and we'll be at the city center.

Up ahead an explosion echoes through the air. Thousands of people scream and we see why. On screen some of the parachutes exploded killing some of the children that were penned in there. Peacekeepers rip the barricades holding them there away and rush to help the children. Another group of white uniforms, our medics with Line C, rush forward and help as well.

"Come on!" Rotor shouts waking all of us from our stupor.

There it is, the center of the Capitol. There are no Peacekeepers to fire at and it appears all of them are running for the barricade to help the children. My feet carry me further into the city center. As I look at the screens I see some children already dead, most likely the ones that held the exploding parachutes. Then there's a flash and I don't see anyone and then I hear the blast.


	49. Chapter 49

Voices are shouting my name, but I can hardly hear them as I stare at the carnage around me. I'm not sure how long I sat there and stared, but when I do come to I'm waiving my hands to move forward.

Chaos, that's the only word I can use to describe what happened next. There's no more fighting, only trying to save as many people as possible. More medics, Capitol and rebel alike, surge into the square to treat the living.

Somewhere in the pandemonium, the rebels find Katniss and Peeta alive. Paylor and Luca's squads ignored their instincts to stay and help and instead ran for the president's mansion capturing Snow. Those left from their squads will be Snow's guards for the remainder of his short life.

In the morning President Coin arrives along with reinforcements. We let the new soldiers take over separating the wounded from the dead. At command, the video of the explosions is played over and over to identify which rebel medics were killed in the blast. Primrose Everdeen is one of them.

My Father and Blane are here in the Capitol. Coin gave them the morning to grieve for Vixen but ever since lunch they've been trapped in meetings. Trial dates are set for Snow's inner circle and I know that Father and Blane are witnesses for a few, but on the war tribunal for the rest.

When Rotor and my squads are ordered to rest, my brother and I decide to go for a walk. We check on our sons in the made up medical tents. Elian's hands got burned as he put out the flames on a young woman his age. Chance has gone back into the same stupor as the day Vixen was captured. The fire that kept him going, extinguished when it was reported that Thora was found dead in prison. There are a few more bodies in prison that are left to be identified and one of them is possibly Vixen. The face is too scared to know for sure and Aron left an hour ago to verify if it's her.

Our wandering around brings us to the homes of the elite. Many of the refugees are penned up in these homes and in the training center, but will soon be heading back to their homes. After asking around a bit, we find Messalina Galba's home. Marcus and she were arrested in Snow's office and are now at an undisclosed location awaiting trial.

Her private residence is about as grand as Mother said with only the president's mansion more impressive. The rebels guarding the door nod and let us pass. Some of the refugees look at us startled, but make no move to come near.

There is a portrait of every victor that won the Hunger Games in the hallways upstairs. After looking at all of them once we go back to look at the one of our Mother. Her smile suggests that she knows something you don't know and she's not telling. Finch had that smile.

Rotor and I cross our right arms over our chests. Our fists touch the spot over our hearts. She sacrificed so much for this rebellion and she doesn't get to see what happens. As we turn to leave a patrol walks up. The carpets are so soft we didn't hear them coming.

"Your district's Victor?" one asks.

"Yes," I answer.

The other one looks at the portrait, "Wonder what side she was on."

"Rebel," Rotor and I say in unison. The two of us start laughing. The soldiers stare at us for a moment so I explain. "Our Mother was one the victors responsible for establishing the rebellion in the Capitol."

"Your mother?" one says.

"Then she would be very proud of you," says the other. "Please excuse us we must finish our patrol."

"So, you want to check out Rook's place next?" I ask when we leave the manor.

"Sure. Maybe another tour will finally make me tired."

As we walk I think about everything our family went through to get to this point. All the losses we've sustained over the years. My Mother lost her parents one at a time, Uncle Boron dying in the arena, Grandpa Jay, Mother, Grandpa Elian, Clea, Finch, Drite, Alara, Res, and now Vixen.

My attention snaps to Rotor when he gasps. I'm worried that his wounds are hurting him again, but before I can ask him he's running for the gates. My eyes follow him and I see a young woman wandering around lost to some unseen world.

Rotor shouts his daughter's name and the girl turns searching for where the sound came from. When her eyes lock on him she can scarcely believe what she sees and I'm the same. So many people are dead from this war and it almost seems impossible. But there she is in the arms of her father neither looking like they'll ever let go. She buries her face in his chest and sobs uncontrollably and Rotor cries as well.

"Oh my baby," Rotor says kissing her on her forehead.

"Vixen," I breath out. It's her, it's really her! Laughing I wrap my arms around her from behind.

How long we stay there, I don't know. But we eventually we split apart and walk together back to the medical tent along with the two Avoxes Vixen insisted come with us. Elian literally leaps out of his cot when he sees her and picks her up awkwardly and swings her around. Vixen wraps her arms around Chance and it takes him a moment to realize she's really here.

Still in shock I pull out the Holo and find her name among the dead. "Commander Boron Welkin, authorizing status update on Solider Vixen Welkin Squad 525. Confirmed: Alive."


	50. Chapter 50

Blane, Rotor, and Chance took Vixen home at the end of the week. Whatever it was that she went through, she hasn't talked about it to anyone. Some have theories. That dress that she was in and the way she behaved are indicators to a different type of trauma, but that theory was debunked by the doctors that said no such damage occurred.

Trial after trial goes by and Snow and all others responsible or accused of being responsible for the oppression of Panem are sentenced to death. There are a few where Blane or Father step in and identify as an ally, but to my surprise don't do anything at Messalina or Marcus' trials. Both are sentenced to death.

While things are as good as they could be back home, things here are not so good. President Coin repeatedly ignores the leaders of the other districts. What we thought was a temporary hold of power until elections is now permanent. Father isn't the only one unhappy about the arrangement, but we're keeping quite. To voice complaints of this type could be considered treason. But this isn't the worst. Coin is planning a final Hunger Games, but Father and a few others stood in her way. In the end they agreed to let the victors decided. Just four votes to approve a massacre.

**POV: Vixen**

This is what happened the night the bombs went off. Aurelia and I were watching the parachutes rain down and then detonate. Both of us were frozen in shock but shook it off and ran to the window. It wasn't a trick of the cameras. Those bombs really did go off killing some and wounding many more. We stood there, Aurelia with her hands slapped over her mouth my eyes wide open with horror.

"_The other packages!"_ I had to have heard that in my head because the only other people that are close enough for me to hear were Avoxes. Without another heartbeat I half pulled half carried Aurelia away from the window and shouted for everyone to move away from the windows.

The shockwave from the second explosion breaks every bit of glass. Gaius rushed in, bleeding from bits of glass that lodged themselves into his body. Aurelia grabbed a medical kit and I got to work pulling the shards of glass out of Gaius and bandaging them as best as I could. I couldn't even give a range as to how much time passed, but the three of us eventually moved to the office, me rather awkwardly since the only shoes available were Panthra's. Aurelia rewound the tape of Snow's office. We watch what happens as the first and then second set of bombs go off. Snow says something but I can't lip read so I ask Aurelia.

_See, Messalina. I'm not the only one who murders children._

Messalina looks horrified, then that horror turns to anger. But it's not directed at Snow.

Coin. Coin did this. As the conclusion forms in my brain I know we are all in grave danger. I remember telling Aurelia and Gaius that we can't let anyone know we saw this and that we need to hide this computer. They exchange a glance and Aurelia grabs my hand and scans it into the computer and then types in more prompts. Gaius takes me by the wrist out of the office. Still at a loss as to what this was all about, he pushes a button and the office disappears. And then I find out that they have given me access to the room.

When we hear screams downstairs, we know that someone with a gun is here. Panthra gave me very specific instructions what to do. If it's Peacekeepers then Snow managed to get a message out to kill me and I know I'll have to use the gun. But if it's the rebels, then I have act exactly like this was the night I woke up believing myself to be in enemy hands.

Gaius had the two of us get behind him and I prepare myself for either outcome. When they barge into the room the first two point their guns at us and I quickly raise my hands up high the gun hanging on my thumb by the trigger guard.

"Stay right there," a rebel growls at us while her partner takes the gun from me. "All right clear!"

More rebels enter carrying the wounded wailing in pain. Someone has the brains to clear the bed of glass before placing three wounded there.

"There's a medical kit on the floor," I say to the ones pointing weapons at us. "I used it to patch him up."

They eye me distrustfully for a bit but then look at the bandages on Gaius. The woman tells the others about the box they've kicked under the bed. More wounded come in and I can hear the hopelessness of their friends who try to patch them up but all the medics are busy in the street.

As the room fills, the rebels responsible for keeping an eye on us escort us down where the refugees are being held. Several of them have glass in them and I'm allowed little supplies to treat them. There are more severely injured individuals elsewhere and these people are Capitolists.

Partway into my fifth patient, the growling rebel orders me away from the refugees. Since I know what I'm doing better than anyone else here I'm put to work treating the more intense injuries, but only the Capitol children since no one wants me near their friends. When I can barely stand on my feet I'm given a piece of floor to rest back with the refugees. Too exhausted to cry I collapse to the ground and oblivion took over.

Most of the morning is spent in a daze. All I can do is go through the motions from what I remember my aunt teaching me on healing. Of my fifteen patients, only three will live without additional help. Six are already dead.

When the medics finally arrive, I'm relieved of duties. After begging to some extent, I'm permitted outside with the promise that I'll be shot on site if I try to leave. Red snow covers the ground and I try to find some that is still white something around here that is still pure. The smell of burnt flesh and blood still fills my nose and I fear I'll never be rid of that smell.

I stand there wanting to cry but the tears won't come. All those tiny faces keep filling my mind. The ones I treated last night were too young to go through something like this Capitol or not. I hear a voice, the one I've wanted to hear more than anyone else's in the world, calling my name. My father flies to me and I stumble into him. Safe in his arms I can finally cry.


	51. Chapter 51

If not for the events last night the looks on the rebels' faces and the way they're babbling out their apologies might've been amusing. I would've laughed about it while my father held me, but instead I stay buried in his shoulder and refuse to come out.

Eventually they coax me to start walking with them until I remember my promise. Borderline hysterical I ask for them and Uncle Boron makes the arrangements. Once Aurelia and Gaius are by my side I calm down and we go with my family.

My relief comes in wave after wave. My father and uncles are alive, and then I see my cousin, and then my brother. All of them are alive, beaten up sure, but alive. During my reunion with Elian and Chance, Uncle Aron comes back his expression crestfallen. I overhear him saying that he wasn't sure if it was her. At first I wonder who the 'her' is when Uncle Boron points in my direction.

After Uncle Aron squeezes the life out of me with his hug he takes a good look at me. The change in his expression is the same I get later from a lot of people. Elation that I'm alive and relatively unharmed, but one look at that dress and they conclude I might not be entirely unharmed. Too out of it to contradict, I let everyone assume the worse.

Father takes all of us to the president's mansion where we're directed to Grandpa's room. I expect to see him when I get there, but he's not. Elian leaves to get him and Papa, but is barred from the meeting that has another hour left.

Uncle Aron goes to find a spare uniform so I can get out of this dress. Father and Chance leave my side for the first time so I can remove the grime and blood from my body. One look at the mirror and I break down again. My dress is practically soaked in blood and my hands are covered. Father rocked me back and forth like I was a little kid again until I regained control and then a little bit longer. Afterwards he leaves me with Fern, my mother's friend and fellow rebel, to help me undress and bathe.

The dress is taken away, hopefully to be burned. Believe me I have never been happier in my life to see that ugly gray uniform. Aurelia points to a device and my hair quickly is untangled and dried which kept everyone distracted until the grandfathers showed up.

Grandpa is the first to walk in and he just stares at me. Papa is right behind him with Elian, "All right, Elian what is this all ab-" two seconds and the same hugging and crying begins again.

With promises from both grandfathers that I'm going to be locked up in my room for life, it's decided that I'll go home at the end of the week and I don't complain. Home is the only place I feel safe right now and it will be the only place safe for Aurelia and Gaius.

Home is just as wonderful as I thought it would be. Winter is upon us and housing in short supply. Despite the fact that we wanted to fill the place, practically everyone insisted that the Welkin family gets the Dawnson House in the Victor's Village. It's amazing that everything in the house still works, even the water.

My days are filled with helping Aunt Evy out with the recovering members of our district. Sariah stays at my side constantly and Chance and my parents are never too far away. My little sister's smile is what gets me though every day, but somewhere at the Capitol there's another girl who has lost hers forever.

People are awkward around Aurelia and Gaius at first but soon accept them once I make it clear that they're going to be permanent residents. Communication becomes an issue again but is quickly remedied with a simple stick and the ground.

Weeks go by and I think I've figured everything out. It wasn't just a spur of the moment conclusion that the bombs were Coin. Either I trust Mutt and Rook or I don't. That whole thing wasn't staged for my benefit, but so I could be a witness. No one in that office knew about the bombs. I know that when I leave for the Capitol I will have to be the most careful person I've ever been in my life.

When we arrive everything feels different. The train pulls all the way into the station. A car is there to take us to the president's mansion. Fresh snow covers the streets making the scene of the massacre disappear. Rebels are still everywhere but people move around as if nothing happened.

Papa is still in a meeting for another hour and so I go find Delly in the hospital. Ever since she arrived she's been spending most of her time with Peeta. The two of us chatter up a storm about things that are going on and Peeta is happy just to watch us.

Dr. Aurelius, a head doctor from 13, comes in for his session with Peeta. Just as Delly and I are about to leave, the doctor stops us, "You'll want to stick around for the news."

Delly grabs hold of my arm like a vise. Whatever this news is, she knows what it's about and she's preparing for the worse.

The doctor looks at her and Peeta, "I've just got back from the council. Peeta, you've been cleared of all charges regarding you conduct in the Capitol."

"Peeta that's wonderful!" Delly squeaks and wraps his arms around his neck. But Peeta looks less than thrilled.

"I shouldn't be," he mumbles.

"Well the council doesn't agree with you," says Dr. Aurelius. "You have Haymitch Abernathy and Grayson Welkin to thank for that."

I look at him stunned, "What did my Papa do?"

"He presented evidence and witness testimony of the effects of tracker venom. He showed the tape of his wife in the arena as a parallel example."

Peeta looks to him, "What do you mean?"

"Soldier Welkin?" Dr. Arelius asks seeking permission to tell the story. But I decide to tell it instead.

"My grandmother was stung by trackers when she was fourteen years old, in our district. The venom impaired her control over her temper. In the arena, there were trackers that she managed to avoid but caused a severe flashback. Later that night, she became angry at a tribute, lost control, and nearly killed her. She would've too if her partner in the arena didn't know how to get her out of those periods of rage."

Aurelius nods. Peeta isn't convinced, but shows signs of at least considering the idea.

"If you will excuse us ladies," says the doctor. As we head out the door he stops me, "And Soldier Welkin, you still need to set an appointment with one of my team."

Smiling I reply, "And here I thought I'd managed to avoid you bringing that up."

Without another word I leave and follow Delly elsewhere to talk about more serious matters. Delly talks about what happened with the bombing and how Katniss is still not talking to anyone about anything. I tell her that I still have problems sleeping at night after seeing that and Delly breaks down into tears that she didn't think of what I might've been through. It takes a few minutes to coax her out of her tears explaining to her that she needed someone to talk to just as much as others and that I didn't mind. She asks if I want to talk about it, but I shake my head. She's got enough on her plate right now.

Constantly I feel as if I'm being watched. On more than one occasion I've run into people that ask me where I'm off to like they're my best friend or something. The only constant is that they're all District 13.

So I decide to have a little fun with my new shadows. In the dead of night I act like I'm sneaking out of my room. Once sure that my shadows are following me I start hiding behind corners until guards pass by or taking a different route if it appears my path is blocked I make my way down to the kitchen.

After rummaging for a bit I whisper, "Right where he said it would be."

"What do you have there?" one of my shadows asks.

Sheepishly I turn to them with a kettle in one hand and a bottle of chocolate syrup and a mug in the other. "Um, my grandfather said my grandmother had an addiction for hot chocolate. I wanted to see what the fuss was about. Want some?"

I have a few more merry adventures of this sort at all hours sometimes to a location or just sneaking around for the fun. Each time they follow me, but don't always face me before the end of our adventures. All I'm hoping is that they'll start leaving me alone long enough that I can get to that computer.


	52. Chapter 52

**POV: Boron**

When I walk into the room I'm not sure what to expect. Rotor and Vixen are there along with Brianna Paylor and four others that I know have questioned the new leadership. I sit down wanting to know what is going on.

Paylor stands up and looks at Rotor, "Sure you want her in here?" When he nods she continues, "This meeting is borderline treason, even probably over that line, so anyone who wants to leave, leave now."

No one moves, we all know what we're going to talk about here.

"We all know what we saw the night the parachutes went off. What I haven't told anyone is what happened in that office when we took Snow. I know I shouldn't believe anyone that we found in there, but looking back at everything I'm having more than just doubts. It's possible that the parachutes were ours."

Her words are met with silence. No one offers any debate until Vixen speaks up.

"It's more than possible." All eyes turn to her. "I saw plans in Special Defense back in Thirteen that detailed a trap very similar to what happened, but we also know that the Capitol did this sort of thing time and again during both rebellions. But that's not everything."

I sit stunned as Vixen describes her time as a captive of the Capitol.

"All I can tell you is what I saw and what I was told was being said. I saw Snow with cameras ready and on him and a piece of paper on his desk. I was told that the children were to be gathered up and placed in the barricade. The, uh, window that I was by could zoom in to the City Circle and I saw it was all children of all ages."

She has to stop for a moment to get her bearings. Rotor comforts her asking if she wants to keep going and she nods.

"I saw the first round go off, watched the Peacekeepers and our medics run in and I- I knew somehow that the other parachutes were going to go off and so I hid. I didn't see the second blast but what I did see was the reaction in the office. The two people that knew him best were angry but not at him. I was told Snow said that he wasn't the only one that murders children. That's all that's relevant on that subject."

My brave niece shuts her eyes trying to block out what I think is a flashback. Until now I hadn't heard a word about what happened to her and now I know why. Her knowledge changes everything.

Now the debate begins. If there was a hovercraft he would've used it to escape. Maybe this was his way of making sure the new government failed. Coin would never do such a thing, but she wants to have another Hunger Games. Our own medics were killed in that blast, but there was no way for Coin to know they would be there at that precise moment. Primrose Everdeen was in that group. Why was she even there?

Then the debate turns against Coin. We go through everything that we know about her. She made promises going into this war but has backed out on most of them. Thirteen mostly stayed out of the fighting until all the districts were winning. They had a couple months before the Hunger Games, surly they could've pulled the Mockingjay out of harm's way without going through another arena. Coin has demonstrated more than just knowledge of Capitol games, she should've known the consequences of an arena break out and taken on the Capitol planes. They were only forty-five minutes away, yet it took three days and the hovercraft used in the breakout to find the survivors from District 12.

Kasha, a commander from District 9 leans forward. Her eyes remained unfocused for a bit but then she speaks up, "I don't trust Coin, but I do trust you, Welkin. Your family knows more about these political games than the rest of us and I think she plays them. What do you want to do?"  
One at a time the others nod their head and I'm faced with a room of people wanting to know what we should do next. This was not what I expected to come out of this meeting, being a leader, but I'll do what I can to see this thing through.

"We do nothing," says Vixen. Once again the eyes turn to her. "Not yet. We know the truth and that's dangerous. I've had tails on me ever since I got here that only leave me alone if I stick to my schedule. Snow's execution is tomorrow and probably the vote for the Hunger Games. What we need is time which we won't have a lot of if they vote to hold the games."

There's more staring, mostly on Rotor and my part, and I see just how much she has changed since we sat in the living room watching Peeta propose to Katniss during their Victory Tour. It seems most of the happiness that I've wanted to protect is drained from her and that I'm looking at a younger version of my mother. But what she's said is true and we all agree.

**POV: Vixen**

Morning comes and I'm in the control room with Beetee and Plutarch. This is the place where they would run the Hunger Games from the Reaping to the finale. For now only one death is being planned, but there might be more on the way. I get to see the model for the execution and where Katniss will be standing and the victors. "Oh, and you will be right here next to the victors just like the wedding."

A stab of pain hits my heart. The wedding wasn't all that long ago and yet it feels like forever. Finnick and Annie, the true star-crossed lovers, were finally together, but during the battle he died cruelly by mutts. Annie, understandably, is devastated and will be returning home to District 4 shortly after the execution.

A guard comes in to collect Beetee for a meeting and Plutarch watches him every step of the way. This must be the meeting to vote the Hunger Games. Plutarch's expression is unreadable and I don't know where he stands with the idea.

Gale Hawthorne comes in dejected. When he spots me he comes over, "Glad you made it out."

"Right back at you," I say.

"Um, haven't seen Beetee have you?" he asks.

"He's in a meeting of some kind. I imagine it's something to do with the execution."

"Right."

There's an uncomfortable silence between us so I change the subject. "You'd think we'd get a party or something to celebrate the end of the war. Wouldn't mind dancing again. Your brother is a good partner."

He gives me a half-hearted smile, "I think Rory still has a crush on you."

We joke around a bit, which is odd for us since we didn't really have many encounters outside of thing to help Beetee. But we have one now. Our chattering stops when Plutarch announces to the room that we should all get to our positions.

"Well, if you're ever in District Two, look me up," says Gale.

"Count on it. Same if you're passing through Five or you might even catch me in another district." He looks at me confused so I explain. "My mother is going to be one of the ambassadors between our district and the others. I'm going to be her assistant for now and then see what happens. No one but my parents knows that yet, so keep your mouth shut."

Outside the City Circle is packed with people all wanting to see the execution. Just like at the wedding, I push Beetee's wheelchair into position and stand near but not with the victors. Peeta is angry about something and I wonder if it's safe to have him out here. President Coin takes her place in the balcony and his attention shifts to her. So, they voted to have the Hunger Games.

Katniss comes out and then Snow to earsplitting cheers. For just a moment, Snow's eyes meet mine and there's a flicker of fear that quickly disappears. Did he recognize me or see my grandmother? Afterwards his eyes are only focused on Katniss.

It happens fast. Just like in the arena, one moment she's aiming her arrow at her enemy and the next second she changes her target. I can hardly believe what I'm seeing as Coin crashes to the ground with an arrow in her heart. My head jerks to Katniss and see Peeta covering her sleeve just as the guards are descending on her.

"Vixen, inside now," says Beetee.

Immediately I grab the handles of the wheelchair but one look at the door and I know that isn't going to happen. Haymitch is over with the guards getting them away from Peeta while Katniss is taken into the mansion. Johanna elbows me to get my attention. We back track to a window, break it, and lift Beetee's wheelchair through. The rest of the victors follow and we gather in the room that they said they had the meeting.

Haymitch is the only one not completely shocked by what just happened. In Thirteen, he was the one looking out for the other victors. And he's looking out for them now telling them not to say a word to anyone what our opinions are on the topic not until they've had time to think. His attention shifts to me.

"Same goes for you, sweetheart."

"Yes, dear," I reply a little affronted that he'd call me sweetheart. Unintentionally I've lightened the mood in the air.

Johanna asks the question that's on everyone's mind, "So what now?"


	53. Chapter 53

**A/N: Sorry for the delay. Because of Hurricane Sandy my writing has been down to a minimum. ****A few more chapters to go, but it'll take some time to catch up. ****Hope everyone and your friends and family are safe.  
**

**POV: Boron**

_"For the time being the victors are placing our trust with the rebel leaders and would like to meet with them as soon as possible to discuss the next President of Panem."_

Haymitch made that statement yesterday. At least the populace calmed down a bit. That day the victors met with the leaders and it's decided that Father will be the head of the council until an election can be held. He isn't thrilled, but doesn't tell anyone that except his sons. To everyone else he is honored to have Panem entrusted to his care and will do everything possible to ensure a smooth transition to the next president.

Many names, including mine, have been nominated. At first Father was the popular choice but his popularity has now become mine. I'm the younger and supposedly stronger one in the family, the eldest son of the undefeated victor. The truth of what Mother and some of the other victors have done for the rebellion is now becoming public record increasing my popularity. Several of the commanders that were with me in the Capitol have pledged their support and by many angles it looks like I will be voted the next president.

Our family gathers at Vixen's request. I look to Chance to see what's going on, but he just shrugs. She comes in with a small box and tells us she found something that we need to see. Without even a hint as to what's coming, she puts a tape in and the film starts.

At first there is nothing and then the last thing I expect happens. There on the screen is my mother looking as beautiful as ever.

_"This tape was made during the fifty-fifth games. Mutt was nice and let me use her computer. Anyway, if you're watching this video then it means I'm dead. I'm sorry. Gray, I love you with all of my heart. You are my one true love, now and always. You have been the best husband and father imaginable and while you'll argue with me otherwise, I still don't know what I did to deserve you. Thank you… for everything._

_ "Now I'm going in birth order, not favorite. All right Rotor?"_

We snicker a little, remembering silly things from our childhood. My mother starts with me and then Rotor. Her words we save for our ears alone. Some things are just too personal. Father, on the other hand, wanted it known that Mother loved him and him alone. When she talks to Clea I feel the empty space where my sister should be. Afterwards she goes to Pips and then to her grandchildren that she didn't know she had to tell them of their proud heritage on both sides of the family. She finishes with advice about the end of the rebellion. Her last words:

_"This new world is going to be complicated. Sure you'll survive if you stick together, but you can do so much more than just survive. Work hard, play harder, and do both together. Maybe then you can see how much you can thrive. _

_ "When you see the first light of dawn, think of me and know that I would be smiling the one I always saved for you. I love all of you so much."_

At the end she presses her fingers to her lips and extends her hand to us. Her image disappears.

With Father's new position we're able to learn where Messalina is being kept, but I'm the only one to go. Like Snow was, she is being held in a secluded part of the mansion. The two guards recognize me and are a little undecided if they should bare entry.

"Do I need to get a permission slip from my father?" I ask teasingly.

"No sir," one laughs before he lets me pass.

Like Snow was, Messalina is being kept in a secluded part of the mansion. Her prison is a small ballroom and for the most part looks somewhat comfortable however she did live in a mansion. We stare at each other in silence until the door shuts behind me.

"That little Vixen of yours was supposed to tell your family to stay away," she says.

"She's Rotor's daughter and she did tell us, but since when did we ever listen?" I say.

"Fair point," she says. "So, President Boron Welkin. Has a nice ring to it, but seems a little tame for your family. It would put your family at a significant disadvantage in the new game that's for sure. That's part of the reason why Rook never wanted to be president. Presiding over the Hunger Games was the other major reason. You can see things much clearer from a distance. But a discussion about your next role in Panem isn't what you came for, is it?"

She wants to get to the point and so I jump right in, "Mother made a tape at your house the year before she died… why?"

Messalina's expression turns to slight surprise, "Found it already? Huh. Well, she made that tape for one very good reason. She thought she was dying."

I continue to watch her and she knows I want an explanation.

"You know your mother had to take pills to stay lucid right?" When I nod she continues, "That year she came to us, Rook and I, and said her medications weren't working as well as they usually did. This was something that happened from time to time so we did what we always did, run tests to make sure nothing was wrong and if needed to change the medications. The first round of tests showed there was a chance she had a disease that the Capitol had no cure for and would take her life in a year probably less. The likelihood of it being true was pretty high so she made that video shortly before the Games ended."

"Is that what she died of?"

Messalina sits down and closes her eyes, "No. The meds she was taking caused a false-positive. The second round of testing was negative and she found that out after she got back home. Same problem as always: her body wasn't cooperating and her medicines needed to be changed. But the odds are a little too coincidental that she died on her birthday, don't you think?"

Now we get to it, the answer to a question that has plagued our family for almost two decades. She died unexpectedly, but there was just no way of knowing. If it was anything but a failed heart, we were certain Rook would tell us if he knew.

"Snow killed her then," I conclude.

"Snow's signature: Another unexplainable death," she says more to herself than to me. "You know what happened after her death? The victors turned her into their mockingjay, their guiding star that would help them just to get them through the night because the dawn of the rebellion was coming. For some of them it was the only thing to grasp onto.

"Those that we were trying to recruit in the Capitol either backed out completely in fear or placed themselves firmly on the rebels' side for the rest of their life. Some of those are still going. And then your district that saw her wearing a mockingjay pin at her funeral sure turned your district around. Falon had a way to inspire people, to make them want to be better and she meant everything. Even I didn't see the effect her death would cause."

"Not exactly the effect he intended was it?" I laugh.

"No. And I would've dearly loved to see the look on his face had he made that mistake." Something isn't right. My mind thrashes around at the way she just said that and then I grasp the problem. "Had he made that mistake?"

Messalina sighs while thinking over her words, "The time for secrets between our families is over. Snow didn't murder your mother, I did."

Nothing would've prepared me for this moment. Messalina had always been Mother's friend. She had done so much for our family to keep us alive. And now she confesses this? I hardly manage to get out the word, "Why?"

"You want me to justify killing my best friend?" she asks with a degree of self loathing.

Anger boils up inside that she dared to call her friend after what she just confessed. "I want to know why."

For a long time I stand there waiting for an explanation while Messalina sits there thinking it over. Finally she answers, "Snow enjoyed snuffing out people's hope. He knew the effect that she had on the other victors better than I did. You saw what he did to the Mockingjay. He didn't kill her, but tried to destroy her as a person so everyone could see. There were four children in your family, three out of the arena and one to go.

"Your little brother avoided the arena because an orphan girl's name was picked and her big brother wouldn't let her go in by herself. Now that really was the odds in your family's favor. Wasn't even close to the plan Rook and I came up with. We were going to expose the rigging of the bowl by having the names of everyone in your family but Aron's in there. It would turn more people against him easily.

"But then she stayed home from the Games to be with the ones she loved. What would spell defeat more than to be so relieved that none of your children were going into the arena to lose them anyway? However that would cry foul too loud because everyone knew your family, except one and he could be killed easily.

"I did an assessment on what I knew about her and the fallout that would happen and concluded that it was better for your father to live. Snow takes life for very specific reasons but if your mother was dead, then there was no longer a reason. So I waited until the last possible moment, just in case he changed his tactics, and then ensured the least painful and quickest death for her."

My blood freezes at how calmly she gives her explanation. Who is this woman? "Why kill her? You could've-"

"Done what?" she asks calmly. "Let Snow kill your father instead? She'd fall apart or worse. Fake her death? Where would she go? Her face was too recognizable for her to hide out anywhere in Panem. The only exception would be 13, and you and I both know she would never go for that. Falon was_ never_ a Gamemaker because she never stopped being a tribute. She didn't observe things from a distance and then manipulate things into more favorable odds that would look good on television. She stayed in the trenches keeping all eyes away from the rebellion.

"She was everything the rebels tried to make Katniss Everdeen out to be. And while Katniss had a few traits that Falon did, she didn't know the first thing about how to play the game. Your mother would've seen everything a mile away and been two steps ahead as long as Marcus could come up with better medications. But options were running out because her body continually stopped responding to the drugs. She wasn't going to make it much longer… and I couldn't watch her wither away and I don't think your family could either."


	54. Chapter 54

**A/N: Finally got back to writing. While my area wasn't hit by Hurricane Sandy, she sure came close. My thoughts and prayers are with those that were. I'm just going to take a second to encourage everyone that can to donate to the relief efforts, give blood/platelets/plasma, or volunteer at the Red Cross. **  
**  
**

Standing on a garden roof I look towards the Training Center. There in a room on the twelfth floor is the Mockingjay, drugged up and dying. Ever since she was tossed into that room all she's done is exist. Not once has she shouted at the walls wondering what is going on, asked to see someone, or done anything except sing. She started to sing all day not long ago.

As soon as the vote is over next week, her trial will begin. Plutarch, who has been on my family's side, was promised that so long as he kept Katniss off the airwaves now he would be able to televise her trial in full. So far he's been compliant, but I know he's holding on to the tapes. While having the trial televised is to appease Plutarch it's also to prevent any underhanded dealing from any party. Everyone will see how the new government executes judgment not in the shadows, but in the full light of day.

But this is far from my mind right now. My conversation with Messalina and later Rook the other day has distracted me to no end. After clearing my head somewhat, I told my family. Sure there was a fallout, but Father said to let the matter go. It's done and any retaliation would be pointless since she's already scheduled for execution.

Like Messalina said, Rook knew nothing of the matter. Rook confessed that he knew that Mother's death wasn't Snow's style and that for awhile it didn't feel right, but there was no other explanation because he didn't suspect Messalina would ever do such a thing. When I told him that Father said to let the matter go he told me that we might as well. My mother would be dead now anyway. Coin would never let her strongest competition live past the war… that's if Snow didn't get to her first.

So lost in my own thoughts I don't hear Commander Paylor until she's about a foot away. "Glad you're not an assassin."

She smiles a little and we exchange our typical updates on what we know going on in Panem. I tear my eyes away from the Training Center and instead let my eyes wander around the garden.

"So what are your plans after this whole thing is over," I ask.

She leans up against the railing looking up at the sky where the stars would be if there weren't so many lights on, "I haven't decided. I know I should be getting home soon and help rebuilding my district, but part of me wants to stay and see this thing through. When I told you that you had my full support, I meant it, so if you have a role for me here I'm in, even if that means not returning home."

There is such certainty and honesty in her voice and expression that I know she's telling the truth. In fact I've been thinking about the perfect role for her.

"You may not like it," I say. Her curiosity peaks somewhat so I get it out. "I think you should be president."

Her face changes so quickly from one of solid ally to disbelief and distrust, "Don't let anyone hear you say that. You're the one that everyone's supporting. You can't abandon them!"

"They're going with what's familiar," I say. "People practically grew up with me and my siblings whether they knew us personally or not. Now that they know we're one of them and have been from the beginning they believe they can support us. But do they really know me?"

"I do," Paylor says firmly. "You're the ones who kept going when everyone else was ready to give up. The one I looked to, to win this war. And you're still the one that I will follow."

I stare her in the eye, "And you also know why I kept going. You saw how many joined with us to keep going. But you got your entire district and more to follow you, for the right reasons and when I was ready to give up, you're the one that kept me going.

"And it's more than that. I don't believe becoming president is the best job for me. There's still a need for a Rook in this new game."

She looks at me funny, "I don't understand."

And so I tell her about Rook and what he did all of these years.

"Marcus Panthra?" she exclaims. "You must be joking."

"Nope. He was more or less District Five's sponsor during the war. It's why Vixen wasn't touched."

"But your family didn't speak for him in his trial."

I shake my head, "I didn't understand either, but now I do. It was in case the Capitol makes a move to rescue him and some from Snow's inner circle. He can still keep his role if that happens."

Paylor thinks over this for awhile.

"Listen, Brinna, I don't want a decision tonight but I do want you to think about this. If you want no part in this, then I'll shut up about it and we'll keep going as if it didn't happen, but if do then you'll have my full support and that of my family. I honestly believe you will make a great president and what Panem needs."

The cameras focus on me at the podium. My brothers and our children that are here stand behind me along with everyone from that meeting about the parachutes. Earlier today I talked to my strongest supporters giving them the heads up on what this press conference would be about. Some aren't happy, but others are in somewhat agreement.

Right now every TV in Panem is tuned live for my speech, no one but my inner circle knowing what's about to happen. I talk about my parents and the world that they longed their children to see. Quickly I move into the war and what we've all suffered and lost in order to gain our freedom.

"The road ahead of us is difficult, things will take time to mend and then make better than we ever dreamed. I am more than confident we will prevail because this journey will not be like the arenas where alliances were only temporary because only one could survive. Success will happen because we will stick together now and always.

"Next week everyone in the districts will have a choice to make that will determine the direction our new country will take. You will decide a new president who will lead you up this road of uncertainty. I'm sure most of you have probably figured out that I'm about to start campaigning."

There's a little bit of laughter from the gathered crowd. Of course this is what the fancy speech is about. I look at their faces and know that they like me to some degree. But I almost relish the image of their expressions on the finale of this speech.

"As many of you recall, we were disheartened at the news of the supposed deaths of the "Star Squad". There were some who stopped fighting then and there, but others still kept going. All of those in my camp know that my family was among those to keep fighting. However you need to know why we kept going.

"Before any of this happened, our districts' last remaining victor, Thora Hills, and my niece were taken alive while they attempted to take the block assigned to them. Being the sons of a victor, my brother's and I knew, better than most, what fate awaited them if the fighting stopped and we went home defeated and it wasn't something we were going to tolerate while we still had breath left in our bodies. So we did the only thing we could do, and that was to keep going.

"There was a commander in our camp that hadn't overheard our reasons but thought she knew them. She was the one to rally up her district and just about everyone that heard her to keep the fight going because she wasn't going to return home a slave. Together we pressed forward to later be joined by the rest of the army who rallied behind the banner of the Mockingjay.

"People of Panem, what this country needs is someone who will not back down when faced with impossible odds and will keep pressing forward the right way and for the right reasons. The person you vote for to be the next leader shouldn't be someone that's a familiar face, but someone you honestly believe will be what is best for Panem.

"With this in mind, on behalf of the entire Welkin family, I would like to formally nominate and support someone that I've come to know and respect for her courage, determination, honesty, and for her vision. Ladies and gentlemen, it is my privilege to introduce everyone to Commander Brinna Paylor of District Eight."

**A/N 2: And on this note I encourage everyone (in the USA over 18) to vote Tuesday. Decide who you think is best for the job. (Trust me it wasn't intentional to have this chapter come up so close to the election, but hey why not.)**

**Please don't flood my comments section with who you think should be president, unless it's Brinna Paylor. Comments about the story are appreciated.  
**


	55. Epilogue

**Epilogue **

As they say the rest is history. Paylor was voted in as president the following week. On the balcony where President Snow would welcome the tributes to each Hunger Games, Father administered the oath of office. Those of the council were all in attendance with Plutarch gleefully calling the media shots in the Control Room.

Katniss' trial started soon after. The war tribunal was her judge and jury. Father acted as Katniss' representation with permission from her mother and Haymitch. Vixen easily talked Plutarch into testifying on Katniss' defense. Whether he did it because of Vixen or his own beliefs is still a bit of a mystery. At the end of it, our family made a few enemies from District 13 who wanted Katniss executed. But no one in the districts wanted the Mockingjay to die.

Afterwards my family gets busy with the reconstruction. Freedom was a new concept to everyone, but we weren't without help. My parents didn't have an instruction manual that they wrote, but we had history books. Marcus' family had kept the books safe since the fall of the old world. With them we were able to get a head start.

There are a lot of firsts for our family. It's the first time we haven't had a member's name in the Reaping, first time we voted on our own laws, first time we split apart. Rotor and his family were the first to leave. For throwing her in the spotlight, Paylor threatened to give me a cabinet position, but ended up picking Lilac instead. She was the politician after all. They have an apartment at the Capitol and at first had their kids with them but that soon changed.

The Capitol life never sat well with Chance and after a year decided to move home. He joined the police force in our district along with my sons, Elian and Red. Elian and Chance married their girlfriends and have both started families. Red seems to be a determined bachelor but that's likely to change sometime.

Vixen became the most adventurous of us all. She nearly gave her grandfather's a heart attack when she announced she was going to follow in her Nana's footsteps and become a diplomat. I'd never seen Pepper so smug before. It's a cherished family story that never gets old. At first she studied under her mother, but then was off on her own with her trusted friends, Aurelia and Gaius. When she got engaged to a young man from District 3, Plutarch began his campaign and eventually won to have her wedding televised. Her next door neighbor, Beetee, is a doting uncle to her five children. Currently she holds and plans to keep the record of the most children in the family.

Sariah and my daughters, Falon and Gwen, all entered school to learn medicine. The three of them will eventually become doctors. Falon married her boyfriend since before the war while the other two are still dating.

Donner was taken in by Aron and Heather. We all would take him, but with them he'd have siblings his age. Like Red he's a determined bachelor, but a certain young woman is working on changing his mind.

Aron and Heather stayed in the district and even had another baby girl. Warrick, Karen, and Donner recovered quickly from the war because they had Alara to follow around the house. Warrick is studying to become an engineer. Like many, including his sister, he's sticking to what he knows. Karen is getting close to dating age and Aron acts as if her name is about to be placed into the reaping or something. Aron would later become governor over District Five.

Grandmother, Father, Blane, and Pepper retired from the spotlight and did exactly what they said they would do: help with the recovery and spoil their grandchildren rotten. We all miss them terribly.

Evy and I live in the district, but visit the Capitol frequently. As I told Paylor, there still needed to be a Rook. Like my war friend, Kasha said, I know how the game is played. And there is always someone who wants to play.

It's a beautiful spring day, one my parents would enjoy. The cherry trees we planted after the war are in full bloom. At the Justice Building, the nation and state flags fly strongly in the wind. Our district was renamed Dawnson State and our flag is a rising sun with five large and five small rays on a green field and blue sky. Mother would complain, but the district wanted to memorialize her. I'm just glad we talked them out of naming the state Welkin.

The whole family, whether blood and adopted in, is in town for the Cherry Blossom festival a tradition we started the first spring after the war. The first year it was just something for the district and a few others. Thanks to Plutarch, the number of visitors skyrocketed in the following years.

While taking a break from the festivities, Aurelia walks up to me. We exchange pleasantries through the handful of signals I know that Vixen and she worked out to communicate, but soon she takes pity on me and writes something on her hand held computer.

_ How do you like your mother's end game?_

"I'm just glad the war is over," I say honestly.

Aurelia smiles and shakes her head telling me I don't understand. She gestures wide to everything around us. Even after ten years a scene like feels like a dream. Children are running around with an older sibling or a parent chasing after them, people from all districts at ease with each other, and food… lots of it waiting to be eaten. Starvation and many diseases are rarely a cause of death anymore.

Then it starts to make sense. I always knew she was never really playing the Capitol's game, but one of her own. All this time I assumed that her final move in the game was the defeat of government of Panem and eliminating Snow. She could have done that at any time, just killed Snow and help build another government that would put the odds better in her favor. Instead she wanted a world without the Hunger Games or slavery. It was the whole reason my family of more than fifty members exists. My parents wanted their children and any generations afterwards to see this world.

Turning to Aurelia I smile back, "Hard not to like her game."

While this was my parent's end game I know that this is just the beginning of a new one for us, one that we've all enjoy playing. The winter has given way to spring and the darkness of night has surrendered to the light of the dawn.

**THE END**


End file.
